


Sundrop and The Alchemist

by MikeAllenZ



Series: Sundrop/ Alchemist AU [1]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comedy, Friendship/Love, God-Siblings, Mystery, Other, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeAllenZ/pseuds/MikeAllenZ
Summary: Rapunzel is the daughter of the Mayor Fredric of Corona: City of the Future. But despite that she seems like a normal girl. Except she's not. She's actually the superhero known as Sundrop and she protects the city from supernatural threats.Meanwhile, her god-brother, Varian, becomes the vigilante known as The Alchemist after a lab accident takes his father away under mysterious circumstances.The two fight crime in Corona under different masks and their goals take them on crazy adventures. Join them and their friends Cassandra (co-police commissioner), Eugene and Lance (reporters and ex-thieves), and a raccoon, a chameleon, and a horse.





	1. Issue 1: The Wizard Boy of Corona

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with Izadreamer on her Tumblr side blog Izaswriting. Please check her out because she's one of my favorite fanfic writers and I'm a fan.

Caine Corp

The local hub of technology in Corona. They are the reason Corona is known as the City of the Future. And Varian is proud to say his father is a head researcher at Caine Corp.

Varian had a large interest in his father's work. And while Quirin was very supportive in his dreams, often going into great detail to explain how all the science worked, Quirin would also actively make sure Varian didn't get TOO involved. 

He was too young to know the full truth. 

Varian would often visit his father by the end of his shift. The two would discuss Quirin's work for the day over food. Varian's pet Raccoon Ruddiger would often tag along as well. Quirin told him about nuclear psychics, scientific formulas, and any other sort of nerdy thing his son wanted to know about. Varian was incredibly intelligent. More so than most people Quirin knew, even at the young age of 14. 

But on Friday, May 6th, Quirin didn't want Varian to be at Caine Corp. But Varian came. Quirin's own fault for not telling his son otherwise. 

The first thing Varian noticed as he walked into the building was that the other workers weren't there. The people he usually saw in the office and who always seemed to greet him with kind words and cheerful smiles, not there. Most of the lights were dimmed so Varian assumed they went home early. 

"I don't know Ruddiger" he shrugged when looking at the raccoon "let's just find dad."

But his train of thought was suddenly derailed by thunderous shaking. This got Varian in a panic as he rushed towards Quirin's office. He opened the door and just as he suspected, there was his father, working on a project. But this one was glowing.

"Dad?"

Quirin saw his son and the panic that was already in his mind increased by allot. He didn't want to get his son involved in this.

"Varian, get out of here!"

"Dad, what's going on?" 

But his words didn't get a response because suddenly, without warning, the glowing became blinding. So blinding that it knocked the boy and the raccoon over. And when it stopped, there was a horrifying sight in front of him.

His father was frozen, in what seemed like some sort of amber. Varian quickly panicked. 

"Dad! No!" He quickly ran to the amber and banged on it. But nothing happened. He then turned to the table, seeing his father's buzzsaw. Quickly grappling his own gloves from the rack, he prepared the buzzsaw and attempted to break the amber. No luck. 

“No no no no no!!!!” He screams in fear and in tears

He falls to the ground in fear and nervousness. But he turns to his side to see Ruddiger try to get his attention. When it’s given, Ruddiger quickly runs out of the room and Varian follows.

Ruddiger runs to the nearest phone, a reminder that Varian should call the police. And he quickly listens calling them immediately. 

“911? Emergency at Caine Corp. my father has been frozen in Amber!!! Please come quick!”

As Varian put down the phone he goes back to his father’s lab only to find that the Amber has completely disappeared. Along with his father. Varian’s shocked look brings him close to fainting. But instead he just falls to his knees.

The commissioners night was spent on a case that made absolutely no sense. He arrived to the scene quickly with his two best cops. A horse named Maximus, and his daughter Cassandra. 

They had no clue how to react to the scene. They found the boy breaking down in tears. They recognized him due to his connections with the Mayor, who was the boy’s godfather. And Cassandra and Max were friends with the mayor's daughter. 

Varian explained the situation to them in tears. Max comforted the boy and the raccoon while the commissioner looked for clues, any sign of the boy’s story. Cassandra did a mix of both clue searching and comforting. But the horse was better at the whole “victim comforting” thing than her.

But at the end of the night, they found no evidence of what Varian was talking about. But in time they did put out a missing persons notice when Quirin couldn’t be found. And for the time being, the boy was to stay with his godfather and his family.

~

“Varian.” A voice woke the boy up from a nightmare. Reliving that awful night. 

He opened his eyes to see the warm, loving eyes of his sister Rapunzel. Well, she was actually his god-sister, but the two were so close they considered themselves actual siblings. 

“Rapunzel?” Varian yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“I wanted to get you some breakfast in bed, lil bro.” She smirked at him 

Varian smiles at her. It had been a month since his father’s disappearance and Rapunzel had made the whole thing bearable. He actively missed him. His therapist even diagnosed him with a case of PTSD due to the incident. But Rapunzel had been that rock that held him grounded. Playful and fun bonding along with gentle hugs and comforting when needed. 

“You’re the best” he smiled at her. She placed the tray on his bed and he started eating. 

“I do what I can” She smirked “By the way, Varian, would you like to hang out with me and my friends today. We were going to meet up at the Snuggly Duckling and thought you’d like to join us”

The Snuggly Duckling was a bakery/cafe that Rapunzel and her friends hung out at. It used to seem like a sketchy place, but of late it’s gotten a better public opinion. 

“Um...” Varian thought as he ate. He wanted to hang out with them alot lately. But he didn’t know if his job would need him. “If I don’t have work, I’d love to.”

Rapunzel rolls her eyes “I can’t believe you have a job. You’re too young.” 

Varian chuckled “Well at least I have one, Ms. Freelance Artist.” He teases.

“That IS a job” she playfully punches his arm as they chuckle.

Rapunzel gets a quick glance at Varian’s phone screen as he checks his phone for his schedule. His wallpaper is of a certain superhero with long blonde hair that she recognized as a longer version of her short blonde hair. She smirked, realizing something.

“Is your wallpaper of Sundrop?” She chuckles 

Varian blushes “I MAY be... like a HUGE fan of her.” He admits. The only one he really has told before was his father and Ruddiger. He didn’t have any friends aside from them and Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel laughs and ruffles up her brother’s hair. “You really are a geek, bro.”

“Hey!”

“But it’s so cute!” She chuckles as she stops messing with him so he can check his schedule on his phone.

Varian sighs when he sees it. “I can’t I got work today.” It was a bit more than just work on that specific day.

“Okay then.” Rapunzel was a bit disappointed by his but she smiled anyway. “Next time.” 

“It’s a deal.”

Ruddiger runs in with Pascal, Rapunzel’s Chameleon. The two smile up at their human companions with a look that says “breakfast time?”

Rapunzel gets up and smiles “I’ll feed them. You go get ready for work.”

~

“I have to honest, Blondie, I’d be honored if I had a drink named after me.” Eugene laughed as they were walking through the streets towards their hangout. “Sundrop Lemonade sounds AMAZING”

“But did it have to be lemonade?” Rapunzel sighs “I HATE lemonade.” 

“Yea, but you know Attila doesn’t know that.” He chuckles “Guess you’re just going to have to deal with it. Plus, you might even get another thing named after you. There are other stores in Corona.”

“A Sundrop themed sub at subway sounds nice.” Rapunzel smiled thinking about it

“Sure...” Eugene smirks “Keep up the saving the day stuff and you’ll get there in no time.”

Rapunzel rolls her eyes “Not if the Corona Daily is so skeptical of me.”

Eugene looks down. He hates the fact that the news station he works for doesn’t see his girlfriend’s hero work as amazing as he does. He admires how amazing and heroic she is, but he’s only an assistant at the moment. His boss, not the biggest fan of the idea of a superhero with seemingly limitless power. 

“Well, you know how Mr. Monty is Blondie. I don’t know why he can’t stand you.” He sighs “But I promise that when I come a reporter I’ll make sure to give you the credit you deserve.”

By the time Rapunzel and Eugene walked into the Snuggly Duckling, Cassandra and Lance were already waiting in their usual spot. They waved the couple over and they didn’t hesitate.

“I see you didn’t bring Varian.” Cassandra points out 

“He has work today”

Lance seemed surprised “The boy has a job. Damn.” 

Rapunzel chuckled “I know right” as Rapunzel sat down she quickly looked to Cassandra, “Any news on the case about Quirin.”

“No” she sighs. As the commissioner’s daughter she had all the information about the case. But no luck. “It’s the most bizarre thing any of us have ever seen” 

Maximus was the lead detective of the case. He may just be a horse but he acted as not just a cop but a detective too. The best man that Cassandra and her father had in the force. She had been running the station for about a month now since her father was out of town, and in that time they have solved several tough cases. But the first assignment they were given, Quirin’s missing persons case, was the only one they made no progress on. 

“Me and Lance can ask Mr. Monty to put some publicity on it.” Eugene states. Since Eugene and Lance were both well liked by Mr. Monty, they figured they could win his favor for this case. They had talked about it before, but Eugene thought he should get permission from Rapunzel and (even though he hated it) Cass too.

“Nah. Not yet. It’s too early and we don’t have enough information on the case.” Cassandra states

“Also I don’t know how Varian would react.” Rapunzel adds “I don’t want to put him in that kind of situation right now.”

“I see” Eugene sighs

“Maybe it’s for the best” Lance adds in. “I mean, Mr. Monty is still concerned with the Wizard Boy of Corona.”

“I heard about him” Rapunzel states. She had heard of the Wizard Boy of Corona. A young vigilante that recently appeared in Corona, using what appeared to be magic to take down criminals. He hadn’t yet taken down too many criminals but he had helped in the capture of some robbers and some petty thugs. 

“As much as we appreciate the help, I prefer if there wasn’t a little kid roaming around endangering himself.” Cassandra states

“That’s why Mr. Monty is interested in him.” Lance adds “He wants to make a case that he was influenced by Sundrop and that she’s causing impressionable youths to endanger themselves.”

Rapunzel had to think about that. Could Monty have a point? She didn’t know what this boy was doing and why he was doing it. And this concerned her. 

“That’s a load of bull.” Cassandra rolls her eyes. “I doubt Sundrop has anything to do with it.”

Lance suddenly remembers something. “Speaking of Sundrop, I have to try one of Attila’s new Sundrop Lemonades.” He quickly gets up to grab some. Cassandra and Eugene begin to follow.

“You comin Blondie?” Eugene looks to Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel, who was in a daze of thought, comes back to reality and looks back at him. “You guys go ahead. Not a fan of lemonade.” She smiles “Oh... Eugene can I talk to you alone for a second” 

“We’ll save you a spot, dude.” Lance states as he and Cass go for the line 

Eugene sits besides her “What’s up?”

“The Wizard Boy of Corona. What do you think about him.” Rapunzel valued Eugene’s opinion on subjects like these. He was street smart which was a type of intelligence she seemed to lack. 

“I don’t know” Eugene admits “But if I were you I’d find him and talk to him. Before Cass gets to him or before Mr. Monty reports on him.”

Rapunzel smiles and kisses him on the lips “Thanks. You’re the best?”

Eugene’s blush only lasts for a few seconds before turning into a smirk “Can I go get my lemonade now?”

Rapunzel chuckles and rolls her eyes “Yes you may.”

~

Varian and Ruddiger make it to Caine Corp. Since the incident a month ago, the company decided it was in their best interest to offer Varian the job that his father had until he was found. But the other workers who would usually work with his father no longer did. According to the company, they all quit the day right before the incident. It was just Varian and Ruddiger now. Though they only paid Varian.

Varian had been restricted on the projects he could try. Certain projects his dad worked on were terminated after the incident. And Varian has no information onto what those projects were. 

He looked to Ruddiger and smiled softly. Working in the same place the incident happened was advised against by so many people. But Varian didn’t mind. Sure it was hard to relive the memories, but this place also came with good memories. They were inspiration to keep going. Inspiration to help the world and to save his father.

“Ready Ruddiger?” He looked to his Raccoon assistant who gave him a knowing nod. “Then let’s get to work.”

~

The end of the work day drew near and Varian had stayed behind in the lab longer than anyone else. He had been doing that for a while now. As soon as everyone was gone, Varian pressed a button by his computer, and out of the wall came a suit. A suit of a certain young masked vigilante.

For the last two weeks Varian has been going out in a costume. Helping the people of Corona and figuring out exactly what had happened to his father. He called himself THE ALCHEMIST!

... Even though most only knew him as “The Wizard Boy of Corona” so far.

He types some passwords on the computer until a certain location showed up. He studied the information on screen until he memorized it. “Time to suit up.” 

As Varian got his costume on, Ruddiger maned his station at the computer. Ruddiger’s nickname was “Smelly Claws” and he was the one feeding information to Varian while he was out on the field. 

His costume has a pair of night goggles with several purposes. Hide his identity, to be a portable computer, and it also could help him see in the dark. His arsenal consisted of tiny balls of all different colors that he could throw to different effects. He had pink which threw out a goo trap, purple which created a mist he could use to be hidden, and several others. He even had a grabbing hook which was originally just because he thought it was cool. But he found it to be very useful as well. 

“Alright. I’m ready”

~

The Stabbington Brothers drug cartel was gathered by the dock of Corona. The Alchemist had barely any time to figure out what exactly they were shipping that night. But he assumed it was probably a heavy narcotic. 

He watched from on top of a building. He was thankful he could magnify his view with his goggles. He was surprised at the appearance of the boxes the goons brought out. They seemed too big to be drugs. He needed to get a closer look.

“Faster. We only have a certain amount of time to unload all this into the trucks.” One of the brothers yelled to the goons.

The Brothers seemed like they were the head honchos around. Ruff, gruff, and everything you’d expect from the two towering redheads. But they still didn’t see the small 14 year old vigilante sneaking around nearby. 

“What could it be?” The Alchemist mumbles to himself, trying to figure out how to get to the boxes. But he was close. He just needed an opportunity.

One finally came when the goons turned to the brothers when the final box was loaded. While the conversation went on, the boy checked the boxes planning to find what’s inside.

“Hey! Who’s that kid!” He heard from behind him. 

Varian jumped and turned around, realizing he was caught, and planned to make a run for it. 

“That’s the Wizard boy.”

“The name is THE ALCHEMIST!” He protested 

“Get him!” 

He noticed all the goons coming after him. He reacted quickly and threw a purple ball down to the ground creating a fog of purple clouds.

The Alchemist could easily navigate around the fog due to his goggles. And as the goons didn’t know where they were going, Varian made sure to throw his pink balls at all of them to immobilize them. 

The hero was sure he got all of them. But he didn’t realize he missed two until he exited the fog and he felt two people gripping him. He looked up and realized that the brothers had caught him.

“Impressive kid” one says

“But not enough” the other says

As Varian struggles and fails to escape from their grasp, they suddenly notice a shining light coming towards them. A figure that looked almost like a blurring vision. But as it gets closer they notice the flying woman who was approaching the scene. 

Varian’s mind blows when he notices who is here. It’s Sundrop. He has to act completely cool around her, hopefully she won’t turn him in for being a vigilante and realize that he’s a good guy.

Sundrops eyes are glowing as she gives a scary glance to the brothers. “Let the boy go.”

The brothers listen. But not because they intend to surrender. They smirk at each other and toss the boy to the side. 

“You’re a bigger thorne in our side anyway”

“We rather take you out.” 

One of them quickly goes for a punch with a glare on his face. Finally happy to put out this nuisance. But he forgot one thing.

... she’s practically indestructible. 

The man’s hand immediately swells in pain as he screams. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Sundrop smirks “if I were you I’d run.” 

The brothers actually listen this time as they each get into one of the trucks and drive off.

Sundrop turns to her side, noticing the young boy trying to get as far away from her as possible. “Where do you think you’re going?” She quickly and easily scoops up The Alchemist and flies him to a nearby roof to talk.

As she lets him go, he looks back at her and chuckles nervously. “Thanks for the save, but I TOTALLY didn’t need it.”

Her look was not an approving one. “Kid, you could’ve gotten yourself killed.” 

“Oh come on. I took out like all of their goons.” He protested 

“Look, Wizard boy...”

“Alchemist”

“What?”

The kid look at her seriously, but also a bit nervous “My name is the Alchemist”

“That’s a better name than the other.” She admits

“I know right!” He gets excited, forgetting she annoyed with him “Thanks. It’s great to hear that from YOU. I’m like a BIG fan...”

“But still! It’s clear you barely know how to fight. And you’re so young. You’re going to get yourself killed.” She told him “You can’t just do what I do because you look up to me. I have superpowers and you don’t.”

The Alchemist thought over his next few thoughts and decided to debate with his hero “Sundrop, I’m a really big fan. But in all due respect. You’re not the reason I’m doing this.” He tells her “And I may not have powers, but I have technology. Technology that works. And sure, I have some work to do to get better, but I’m putting in that work. And I’m sorry, no matter what you tell me, I am not giving up on my goal.” 

Sundrop thought about this. She sighed, getting the feeling that even if she tried to stop him, he wouldn’t listen. “What is your goal?”

“Have you heard about the disappearance of a man named Quirin?” He asks her

“Yes” Sundrop was surprised to hear him reference it 

“Well that disappearance is only the beginning of what seems to be a large conspiracy in this city. And I intend on figuring it out.” He states 

“And you have evidence of this?”

“Not exactly” he blushed “That’s why I’m investigating. Please, just let me keep doing this. I promise I’ll be safe.”

Sundrop sighs “Fine. Don’t get into anything like THAT again. Getting too in over your head could be problematic. And if you need my help, please ask. I don’t want you dying like you almost did just now.”

The excitable Varian came out a bit from the Alchemist “Really? Thank you” He says quickly. Thoughts keeps going through his head. “Oh maybe we can have a secret way on contacting each other. Like maybe an alarm I can press that you can come help me if needed.”

Sundrop smirks “Wow kid, you’re really smart.”

Alchemist blushes a bit “Aww thanks.” 

“Just remember. No more stunts like THAT.” She reminds him in a stern voice

“Yes ma’am.” He smiles giving his a silly solute that makes her chuckle.

“I’ll see you around, Alchemist.” Sundrop says as she flies off.

“You hear that Smelly Claws?” He speaks to Ruddiger through his earpiece “Sundrop and I are working together”

~

Varian and Ruddiger come home that night to find Rapunzel up waiting for him on the couch. 

“Hey Raps,” Varian smiles “Where are your parents”

“In bed” she states, seeming concerned over him “I thought Caine Corp closed at 10. It’s 3am.”

“I stayed late to work on some projects” he blushed 

“Varian, I understand you want to work hard, but you can’t destroy yourself like this. You need to have reasonable work hours. Especially since you’re so young.”

“Sis, you know I can handle it. My intelligence is...”

“This isn’t about your intelligence, Varian. Even with such a high IQ, you’re still a boy who is still growing.” She states 

“Isn’t it supposed to be the godparents who give the lectures?” Varian asked playfully

“They’re too busy. So I’m doing it.” She smirks 

Varian sighs and sits on the couch next to Rapunzel. “You may be right. But what should I do about it?”

“I think you should work less hours” she states pretty bluntly “you like doing what you’re doing and it’s clearly making you feel better. But maybe some time to relax would be beneficial. Especially after everything.”

Varian takes a deep breath and looks up at her “I think you’re right.” He smiles “I have been wanting to hang out with you more.”

Rapunzel smirks and ruffles his hair. “Well, now you’ll get to.


	2. Issue 2: The crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang throws a party when Varian is officially part of the crew. However Eugene, Lance, and Cassandra find themselves wasted. As Rapunzel and Varian care for them they have some sibling bonding and Varian learns a bit more about how Rapunzel met Eugene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part a goofy fluff filled chapter. However there is some plot development.

“Welcome to the Snuggly Duckling, little bro.” Rapunzel smiled as she and Eugene arrived with Varian.

Varian looked around and examined the place. It was allot better than what the reputation told. But to be fair, he had heard that this place really cleaned up the last few years. 

“There He is!” He heard Lance come over to him. He had only met Lance once or twice but knew him for being a pretty cool dude. A friend of Rapunzel and Eugene. Though Lance gave a tight bare hug. Varian didn’t mind. Lance’s were nowhere near as tight as Rapunzel’s.

Cassandra was also there and she greeted him with a smile. As she looked at him he formed a quick blush. Ever since the night of the incident he hadn't forgotten about her in the slightest. She was in his mind allot, how much she had helped that night. Even if she wasn’t the most comforting person around, she still tried, and she helped in her own way. Taking control of the situation and helping her father search for clues. Even if they didn’t find anything. 

“It’s nice to be here” Varian smiles 

“Does that mean you’re officially part of the crew?” Lance smirked 

“The crew?” He questioned

“You know how we meet here pretty much every day after work. We call that ‘the crew’. Cool right?” Eugene explains.

“Yea. I’d love to be a part.” He smiles a bit flushed “If you’ll have me. I’m not exactly used to having friends.”

“Well get used to it.” Lance smirks “You’re one of us now.”

“I mean, you’re a cool kid.” Cassandra smirks “If this means I’ll have to wait till I’m home to drink, so be it.”

“I thought this was a bakery/ Cafe” Varian asks

“Eh, it’s whatever I need it to be” Cassandra smirks “But I can restrict myself.”

“Nonsense” Varian chuckles “I’m fine with it.”

“Plus, I can be designated driver.” Rapunzel ads “But if any of you try to give him alcohol I WILL kill you.”

“Love you too, Blondie.” Eugene adds with a laugh “So kid, know any good tricks. Card tricks, party tricks?”

“I don’t like magic tricks” he adds

“Awww. I’m sure there’s plenty of fun that big brain of yours is good for.”

Varian tried to think of something but his train of thought is interrupted when Rapunzel ruffles his hair. “Hey” he protests with a chuckle 

“Aww.” Lance swoons “You’re just too cute!” 

“Cheers!” Cassandra offers a toast “To our new crew member.” 

“Cheers!”

Attila came over to greet the group. “Remember, only serve booze for those 21 and up” He states “I know Rapunzel is not there yet and I’m pretty sure the new guy is like 12.”

“14 but close enough.” Varian chuckles

“Three beers and two root beers” Rapunzel smiles 

“On it.” Attila smiles back (even if they can’t see it, they know him well enough to know). 

~

The group chats for a bit until Shorty, a waiter, comes along and hands them their drinks. “Two roots for the youngins” he hands the root beers to Eugene and Lance. “And the beers for the Olson’s’” he hands the other three the beers.

As Shorty walks away Eugene and Lance trade drinks with Rapunzel and Varian. 

“Is that waiter already drunk?” Varian asks confused 

“Nah, that’s just Shorty” Lance answers “He’s like that.” 

“Oh okay” 

Lance turns his attention to Cassandra “So Cass, any luck on the Wizard Boy thing?”

“The kid still remains a mystery.” She answers “Part of the reason I need this beer”

“Wizard boy?” Varian asks curiously. “Like that vigilante I hear mentioned?”

“We’ve trying to track him since he first showed up.” She answered, taking a big swig. 

“What’s the problem? Wouldn’t you be happy you have another superhero?” He asked, trying hide his concerns

“Well yea. But we don’t want a small boy with no powers doing the same stuff Sundrop does, you know?” Cass explains “It’s like if you were to suddenly go out and fight crime. Sure we’d appreciate the gesture, but you could get yourself hurt.”

Rapunzel chuckled “Varian? Fighting crime? The boy is too cute. He faints at the sight of blood.”

“Rapunzel!” Varian protests

“Sorry kid,” Eugene smirks “Just seems like you’ll have to get used to your sister embarrassing you. But don’t worry, we won’t hold it against you.”

Varian blushes and chuckles “Okay Fine” 

“You’ll fit in just fine kid” Cass comments

“Thanks Cassie” Varian smiles at her, holding back a blush

“It’s Cassandra, but whatever”

~

Rapunzel had just gotten Cassandra out of her car at the end of the night. She carried her with Cass’s arm around her shoulder. Varian was impressed on how she could lift the drunk girl who was clearly taller than her without much of a problem.

“Varian, the door.” Rapunzel calls out to him. 

Varian listens and opens the door to the apartment complex and then to her actual apartment. “You think she’ll be fine?”

“Yea.” Rapunzel replied “Cass is currently the boss of the station so she can call in sick. I’m honestly more worried about Eugene and Lance.”

“I’m king of the polices!” An intoxicated Cassandra lets out.

“I’ve never actually seen her drunk.” Rapunzel admits, letting go of Cassandra once they reach her bed. “She holds her liquor better than the rest of us.” 

“So you know how much you can take?” Varian smirks catching Rapunzel off guard. He knew she was hiding the fact she drank around her friends so he would be responcible “Come on sis, you hang out with three people over the legal limit, I know you sometimes drink too. I’m not going to start doing it because you are”

“You know me well” she chuckles 

"So what are we going to do about Eugene and Lance." Varian asks.

"We'll take them to their apartment. But they might need more care than they'd like to admit." She thinks. Suddenly they hear the sound of vomiting coming from Cassandra's direction. "And maybe her too."

~

After finally making it back to Eugene and Lance's apartment, they place the two guys in their respective beds and place Cassandra on the couch. 

Rapunzel was just on the phone with her father "Yea dad. Just wanted to let you know that me and Varian are staying at Eugene and Lance's for the night." She explains "No dad, im not going to do THAT. Especially not..." She stops before realizing that Varian was smarter than she keeps thinking "given the circumstance. Okay... Love you too, bye."

Varian smirked at her "Also, if you were to do THAT I think it'd technically be illegal because he's drunk."

"Shut up" Rapunzel returns "Sometimes your intelligence comes off cocky you know." 

"I'm fully aware" he chuckles "So we just staying here until these three have finished their hangovers?"

"Pretty much" Rapunzel explains 

"And weren't you the one that told me I shouldn't stay up so late." He smirks

Rapunzel puts him in a headlock "Yea, but I'm the one in charge so..."

Varian surrenders before Rapunzel has a chance to do anything "Okay, I surrender". 

As she let go of him she went towards a dresser. "Wanna play a board game. Eugene keeps them around here" 

Varian chuckled "Yeah sure" 

~

There was rivalry between the two when it came to board games. Varian played with strategy, so he could usually outplay Rapunzel a good 2/3 of times if it was a game like chess or checkers. But Rapunzel often didn't need strategy to win. She called it playing off instinct but Varian called it luck.

Today Rapunzel chose a game that was a mix of luck and skill. So it was anyone's game. Though both players knew that if Pascal was there that day, the Chameleon would've wiped the floor with both of then. 

They were nearing the end of the game when Rapunzel turned towards the couch. Which was empty. 

"Oh Shit. I think we lost Cassandra." Rapunzel states

"I didn't hear her move" Varian said with concern. 

"I don't know. I've never dealt with drunk Cassandra before. I don't know what to expect." She states "I'll look outside, you look in the other rooms." 

Varian nodded back as the siblings went off to take care of everything. 

~

Rapunzel followed the scent of alcohol until she made it outside. But she couldn't spot her anywhere. "Cass?" She looked around

"Raps look! I'm Sundrop!" 

Rapunzel turned around to suddenly be concerned when she notices Cassandra on the roof, about to jump off as if she could fly. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

As soon as Raps knows no one is around, she uses her powers to shoot up there and grab her. Luckily Cass is too intoxicated to notice. "Oh hey. That was fast." 

"Lets get inside, Cass." Rapunzel tells her 

"Yea lets. Sundrop needs some rest." Cass walks to the stairs to go back inside. 

As she follows, Rapunzel makes sure to get a quick glance at her hair. Whenever she used her power her hair would grow long. But she only used a bit, so her hair grew about an inch. She'd have to hide it until she could get Eugene to cut it.

~

Varian quickly realized that Cass wasn't in the apartment. But before he could go outside to help Rapunzel, something caught his eye that was on Eugene's dresser. He looked at it a while until he noticed Cass walk through the door and he quickly hid it. 

Rapunzel followed close behind, helping her to the couch. But right before she got there she made a turn for the bathroom.

"We're going to lock the door until these three are better" Rapunzel chuckles, feeling a bit tired.

"Was Eugene Flynn Rider?" Varian asked

Rapunzel immediately knew what he was talking about. Years ago there was a few thieves that went around stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. The leader was a man that went by Flynn Rider. While the public opinion about these Robin Hood like men was diverse, most considered them to be untraceable.

Rapunzel tilts her head "What makes you think that?" 

Varian held up a necklace "This looks an awful lot like Gothel's talisman. The necklace known to have been stolen by Flynn Rider."

Mother Gothel was the woman who ran the Corona Orphanage for a while. The reason she was famous was due to two things. She was the first to report a sighting of Flynn Rider, and then years later it had been found that she was mistreating the kids in the orphanage. Some even saying it seemed like a cult she was running. 

Now that Varian thought about it, Flynn Rider and his men seemed to disappear around the same time Gothel was found out. But she apparently was only found out after she fell out the top window of the orphanage to her death. He wondered if that was a coincidence or not.

Rapunzel sighs "Yes. He was. You have to understand, Varian, he was in a different place then."

Varian still heard the sound of Cass throwing up "Sounds like we have time"

Rapunzel began to explain "When Flynn Rider was still a thing, we weren't too worried about him burglarizing us. He seemed to go after the corrupt and my dad knows he's not corrupt. But at the time, Eugene didn't see it that way"

Varian sat at the table and listened. Rapunzel spoke quietly but he could hear her. 

"One night I woke with a fright. Mom and Dad were out on a business trip so I was alone at the time. I had noticed that someone had snuck in. I took my chance to grab a frying pan and hit him as hard as I could in the back of the head with said frying pan. It knocked him out."

"You called the cops on him?"

Rapunzel blushed "Not exactly. I actually tied him to the chair. I was curious to find out what I could."

Varian smirked, imagining the scene and he chuckled a bit. “I bet you both enjoyed THAT” Rapunzel gave him a glare "Sorry. So what did you learn?"

"Well it took a bit of prying but I got him to reveal his whole story. You see, he used to be one of those orphans in Gothel's control. He realized how bad everything was and he escaped along with a few of his friends. Lance being one of them."

Varian was interested "What did you do?"

"Well, we kind of made a deal. I promised not to turn him in if he gave up crime. At first he was reluctant but then he gave in when I told him that I could convince my dad to look into Gothel's behavior. And sure enough, my dad found everything but Gothel fell to her death before she could be arrested."

"How much does your dad know?"

"He knows that Eugene and Lance were part of the orphanage. We never told him that Eugene is Flynn Rider. And you need to keep it a secrete too." Rapunzel tells him "Got it?"

"Got it."

Just then Cass got out of the bathroom and Rapunzel was suddenly relieved. She didn't tell Varian the whole story, and what she did say, Cass didn't hear.

"Nighty night" Cass said as she collapsed on the couch, completely asleep by the time she landed 

The siblings laughed and continued their game, making sure frequently to check on all three of the sleepers. But nothing else was needed.

~

The next morning it was as if all three of them woke at the exact same second. Rapunzel noticed that it was when the sun rose. 

"Hey sleepy heads" Rapunzel chuckles, somehow less sleepy than she was earlier. She was somehow the most morning person any of them knew. 

Varian wasn't exactly a tired mess either. Spending time with Rapunzel really brought out the bright and cheery side of him. 

All three of the hangover victims groan in unison. Only to suddenly realize that Rapunzel and Varian made food for them. Despite the pain they each feel, all three of them are hungry and the food looks so good. They just hope they can hold the food down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea that Rapunzel tries to hide "mature" things from Varian because she has that overprotective older sister instinct. But Varian is smart enough to know exactly what she means and teases her about it. 
> 
> Also, more superheroing in the next one. Promise.


	3. Issue 3: Sundrop vs The Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel wonders why Eugene and Lance's boss Monty doesn't like Sundrop. Meanwhile Varian's talk with boss makes him more motivated as The Alchemist. But this motivation is question when Cassandra runs into him in costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 "Rapunzel's Enemy" is one of my favorite episodes of the show. I like the moral it gives. That two people can dislike each other, but that doesn't make either of them a jerk. Monty seems like a genuinely nice person, and the fact that he doesn't like Rapunzel and that Rapunzel doesn't like him, doesn't change that. 
> 
> ... Now watch me take that episode and completely ruin it. (Nah jk)
> 
> I got a few new chapters for you all today. A little treat for the beginning of Tangledtober. (In all honesty I just wrote them and I'm kind of impatient.) Enjoy.

Rapunzel couldn't stand it anymore. Eugene had kept talking about his boss's dislike of Sundrop, and it was starting to really get under her skin. What exactly was she doing wrong? Most people loved Sundrop. She was the protector of Corona. 

So today she decided to tag along with Eugene and Lance to the Corona Daily office. The were assistants to Mr. Monty himself, so Rapunzel was pretty sure that she'd get a chance to ask him his opinions. 

Eugene suggested to her to leave it be. If she was going to tag along, Eugene would've preferred if she was doing it to spend time with him instead of figuring out what she can do to make someone who wasn't important to her life like her. And he thought he was the one with the ego.

The three of them walked into Mr. Monty's office and the boys smiled at him. "Hello Mr. Monty" Lance began, "Thanks for letting us bring Eugene's girlfriend today."

"You kidding?" The man seemed warm and friendly "You two are some of the hardest workers i got. You deserve it."

Rapunzel's smile was big. This man seemed so sweet. She was sure she could easily win his favor. She went up to him to shake his hand. "Hello, it's a pleasure, I'm Rapunzel"

"Hmmm. The mayor's daughter huh?" Monty examined her for a bit, giving a skeptical look. But after a few moments he gave a warm and welcoming smile "Well welcome. I hope you enjoy your visit." He shakes her hand "And a firm handshake, I like you." 

"Thank you sir." Rapunzel walked back to the boys, giving herself a little praise when Monty's back was turned. 

"Now I'd like you two to get to work." Monty explains "And Rapunzel, if you need anything. Snacks or something like that, don't even hesitate to ask."

"Oh my god thank you" Rapunzel brightly smiles. The guys smile too but Eugene is a bit more considering about what's going on in Rapunzel's head.

~

"Yes! He likes me!" Rapunzel says happily when she finally gets to speak alone with Eugene "I'm sure getting him to like Sundrop will be a piece of cake."

"Blondie, I've been working my butt off to make sure Mr. Monty doesn't find out who you are and my connection to you. And you prying him about Sundrop isn't going to help things." Eugene said, a bit annoyed. He had been doing a great job at keeping this a secret from Monty. Years of being Flynn Rider helped. But Lance, hiding stuff from him was harder. He was a thief too and he's as loyal as a dog to him. 

Rapunzel sighs "Fine. I promise I won't pry. I'll ask once then leave it be."

"Thank you." He kisses her cheek "You're the best" 

~

Varian and Ruddiger find themselves at work at Caine Corps in their lab. The company has him working with a new compound they just created. Varian was tasked to name it of all things. Name it? That was so boring. He almost debated calling it FLYNNOLIUM as a joke.

He was pretty sure they were just giving him busy work. Things they could give to a 14 year old that he wouldn't screw up. He knew he could do more; and the other scientists knew him and what his dad taught him. They KNEW he could do more. But his orders weren't coming from them. They were coming from the top.

Varian was starting to believe that they only gave him the job so Varian didn't think to sue. And to be fair, it worked. As much as Varian would like to be a part of the experiments, he admitted to Ruddiger that he was at least thankful to have a paycheck and the resources to be able to be the Alchemist. But he feared what would happen if the company suddenly decided that keeping him quiet was no longer a resource needed. Would they just throw him out?

There was a knock on the lab door that day and Varian prepared to answer it. He opened the door to find a tall, red haired woman looking back at him. It didn't take him long to remember this woman's face. His father once introduced him to her. THIS was the CEO of the company.

Lady Caine.

"Why hello Varian" she smiled sweetly 

"Miss Caine." Varian stuttered a bit at the surprise. 

"Please, miss Caine was my mother." She smiled as she walked in "You can call me Lady Caine."

"S-sorry" he stumbled a bit as he tried to look presentable 

"You've been doing some good work for us Varian. It's really appreciated." She states

"Really?"

"Yes" she explains "And I wanted to personally say thank you. I feel personally responsible for whatever it was that happened to your father. But I am so thankful that you're still with us."

"Thanks"

"That's why I want to make you an offer. I think you deserve a permanent job here. You can stay however long you want." She paced around the room, looking calm yet professional. It was intimidating yet welcoming. 

"Really?" Varian said excitedly 

"Yes. I understand that you want to work with some of our bigger projects. And even though we don't think you're ready just yet, I wanted to offer you this so you know that eventually, you will be ready."

"Oh"

She adds a bit more "However, another plus to this deal, we're going to give you free access to study whatever you want for us? Within reason of course."

"Within reason?" Varian tilted his head 

"Well yea. We don't want you getting hurt." She looked at him with a warm smile "We don't need what happened to your father to happen to you."

Varian thought about this for a second. He wanted to immediately get started on saving his father. But he then thought about what he would want. And Quirin would want him to stay safe until given a good reason not to. 

"Okay I accept" Varian smiles

"Good boy" Lady Caine ruffles his hair. She then looks over to Ruddiger. "And while I'm at it I'll throw in free food for you and your Raccoon whenever you're on duty."

"Thanks" he smiled, unsure what to think of everything. 

As Lady Caine left, Varian turned to face his computer and sighed. "I think it's time for the Alchemist to get some training." He thinks and then turns to Ruddiger. "Don't worry. I remember what Sundrop said. I won't look for trouble. At least not until I'm ready. I'm just going to practice."

Ruddiger nodded his head in reluctant approval.

~

Rapunzel walked into Monty's office alone. It was right before Eugene and Lance would have their break. Therefore Rapunzel would be reminded to not take too long.

"Hello... Mr. Monty?"

Monty notices her and smiles "Well hello Rapunzel. Come in, what can I do for you."

"I was reading some articles online on your thoughts about Sundrop." She sat down in front of his desk "I was curious. Why do you dislike her so much?"

Monty sighs "I know its an unpopular opinion. But trust me, there's a reason. You see, have you ever heard the saying that with great power comes great responsibility?"

"Of course. And I'm sure she fully believes it."

"Well, my theory is with too much power comes too much responsibility for one person to be able to handle." He explains

"Huh?"

"Rapunzel, let me ask you something, if Sundrop wanted to take over the world, don't you think she could." He explains to her.

Rapunzel thinks on this. "I mean, I guess. But shes a hero."

"Maybe for now. But if she changed. What if she decides its best for the world to be controlled by her." Monty continues "Heck, if she wanted to, she could kill me for all the rotten things I've said about her."

"I'm sure she wouldn't."

"Can't say for certain. Part of me believes that her heart is in the right place. But I'm not one to trust someone with so much power."

Rapunzel sighs, having no way to respond to that but to say "I see"

Monty smiles "Now go hang with your friends. You're too sweet to be here talking about my pessimistic views."

~

"He's right, Eugene." Rapunzel paces back and forth as soon as they find a chance to sneak away. 

"No Blondie, he's not. I know you. You're a good person." He explains "Even before the powers you had a chance to cart me away like the criminal I was but instead you believed in me"

"But he makes a point. People can change." Rapunzel puts her head in her hands, distressed.

"Look Blondie. You have me by your side. You be my moral compass and I'll be yours." He explains "And i mean, it might also help to think of the people you're fighting for. Me, Cass, Lance... Varian."

"Varian" Rapunzel smiled at the thought of him finally being apart of their group. "You're right. Thanks Eugene."

~ 

Lance sat at a table at the work's cafeteria when Eugene and Rapunzel came back. "So, how did the make out session go?" He teased 

Eugene went to protest "Lance, that's..." 

"Exactly what we were doing" Rapunzel interrupts, not wanting to have to lie about her problems any further than she had to

~

Cass rode through the city on patrol. Maximus was at the wheel as Cass stared out the window. How the horse fit in the car, let alone drive it, was a mystery to Cass. But by that time Cass was so used to it that it didn't phase her.

Max and Cassandra would often act as partners. Though they would also often act alone. On this day they were on patrol. Checking to see if anything suspicious was going on. 

But by the time Cassandra did notice something, she knew she could handle it on her own. She saw an odd purple smoke coming from an alleyway. And she was pretty positive, it was him.

"Max stop the car." The horse did so and she stepped out. "Keep on patrol. I'm going to check something out. I'll call if I need you."

The horse solutes and drives off leaving her behind.

As Cassandra found herself entering the alleyway, she was quick to find exactly what she was expecting. The Wizard Boy of Corona. He didn't seem to be doing anything in particular, just practicing fighting and using his weapons on a practice dummy. She admired the kid's hard work.

"Finally" she let out without realizing she was close enough for the boy to hear her. Which he did.

The Alchemist looked at Cassandra and quickly recognized her. This wasn't good. The first time someone he knew spotted him as The Alchemist. He couldn't risk her finding anything out. So he ran.

Cassandra wasn't one to let an opportunity like this go to waste. So she ran after. The boy was small so she believed she could easily catch up to him, but when she got close he took the chance to grab a grappling hook from his belt and shoot it towards a rooftop. 

Cassandra was impressed at the skill he had with the grappling hook. He must have practiced. But she groans when realizing she'd have to go on the rooftops to follow him.

~

The Alchemist rested to take a breath as soon as he got many rooftops away. He was pretty sure he lost her since she would have to climb the wall and then hop over rooftops to find him. So he was pretty sure he was safe. 

He took a second to think how she found him. Maybe the smoke bomb spread farther than he would've liked. To the point where it could be seen from the streets. He would have to make adjustments when he got back to the lab.

Though his train of thought was halted when he was suddenly tackled.

It was pretty easy to bring the small boy to the ground. The problem for Cass was... what now? Does she restrain him? The handcuffs were too big. This was a confusing case.

"Gotcha kid" she gloated 

The Alchemist looked up at her annoyed and she got a good view of his costume. Seemed more technological than magical. "Please get off of me." He started. She suddenly realizes that she's an adult that works out and hes a kid who probably doesn't weigh more than 90 pounds. 

She gets off him but blocks any easy escape route. "Alright Wizard Boy, start talking." She commands

"Alchemist."

"Huh?"

"The name is The Alchemist." He states, getting up and scanning the setting for any escape options. There were none. "I'm not a wizard, I don't use magic."

"I like that name better" she admits "but still..."

The Alchemist sighs "Yea yea. I already got the lecture from Sundrop." He begins to explain "If your concern is that I'm going to endanger myself, I promised Sundrop I wouldn't get too in over my head" he rolled his eyes a bit

He admitted to himself that he had a bit of a crush on her as a civilian and had to block those feeling from appearing in this conversation.

"I see." She states "Look kid, if you got some information you tell..."

"No I can't." He states quickly "Just trust me on that."

"You've already made enemies. How do you plan on NOT getting killed?" 

"I have technology, and a high intelligence. And I've been practicing how to fight."

"But you're so young. Don't you think that'd worry some people?" Cassandra says 

"I promised I'd be careful, okay?" He sighs "Now can you please leave me be?"

"Sorry kid, but I'm afraid I’m going to have to take you in, call your parents."

The Alchemist was about to make a break for it when both of them noticed the ground shaking. Both realized this was going to be a big problem.

With Cassandra distracted, The Alchemist takes the opportunity to grab his grappling hook and let it take him away.

Cassandra groaned in annoyance. "I'm just trying to help you!" Though she was saying it more to herself because he was gone. 

She went to grab her keys with the button to call Sundrop. But she suddenly realized they were back in the car. Hopefully Max noticed the earth shaking too.

~

Rapunzel was hanging out with Eugene and Lance when she heard a beeping on her phone. Her and Eugene knew what it meant. Police were calling. It was either Cassandra or Max since the commissioner was out.

"Gotta get going. It's a client for a sculpture I said I'd do. Need to call." Rapunzel excuses herself. And Eugene begins a separate conversation with Lance to distract him.

~

Sundrop didn't have to go far from the Corona Daily office in order to spot Max. He was easy to pick out but she also had excellent sight. Probably cause of her powers. 

"Max, what's wrong." She asked him

The horse quickly goes to point but suddenly the ground starts to shake again. Rapunzel looks to where she hears it coming from. While no one else can pinpoint it, she can. 

And suddenly out of that direction came a giant Gopher looking monster. It emerges and quickly starts making its way towards Corona Daily.

"Oh boy." She says, "Of course something like this happens today"

She flies in front of the Gopher Monster, stopping it in its track when noticing the bizarre flying woman in front of it. But after a few seconds of starring, the giant gopher digs under and around her and continues towards the building.

"Oh boy. Guess I'm going to have to fight this thing." 

Out of the corner of her eye Sundrop spotted a boy running on top the rooftops. 

"Oh great. And him too?"

She sighs and goes to try and stop the Gopher by getting on its head. She tried to pull at its hair but she only rips the fur off due to her strength.

"Damn it!"

She suddenly notices Alchemist grappling himself in front of the Gopher, but far enough away that he has a minute to get out.

"Alchemist, watch out!" She calls out "Get out of the way!"

The Alchemist smirks and through a few of his pink balls all over the place. Then he through one of his smoke balls and disappears.

Sundrop rides the Gopher into the purple haze, but then the gopher suddenly halts. When the smoke clears she notices that the gopher has been stuck in the Alchemists goo trap. The same one he used at the docks.

Sundrop smirks and flies down to him "Nice play, kid." 

"Thanks. Figured you could use some help." He states "I won't be a hassle."

"Well I doubt your trap will hold the thing for long." She says, examining the scene "any ideas on how to stop it from reaching Corona Daily?"

"It's not going to Corona Daily." The alchemist responds "It's aiming for the Bim-Berry factory next store. Gophers love Bim-berries."

"I didn't know that was there" she smirks "Okay, I'll keep it distracted when it escapes the trap. You get the Bim-berries. Tell them I sent you."

"Yes ma'am" he smirks and runs off to get them. 

Sundrop flies up in front of the Gopher to prepare for if it gets out.

~

The Alchemist quickly runs into the factory in a rush and runs up to the employees "Quickly! Sundrop sent me to get bimberries because we need them to stop a rampaging gopher monster."

"Cash or credit?" The man ask him, earning him a glare from the annoyed teenager. "Emergency... Got it. How about I get you a large box."

"Also a lifter thing" he states

"Got it, kid."

~

After a bit of shaking the Gopher gets out of the trap and glares at Sundrop. After a bit of preparing it decides it's going to ram into her to push her aside. And it does.

This was a move she wasn't expecting so she didn't move from her spot in the air. And as the gopher ran into her, the huge beast recoiled back several yards. Now in pain due to running into her.

"Oh my god" Sundrop went to it concerned "Are you okay?"

An exhausted Alchemist arrived onto the scene with a huge crate of bim-berries. "Is it okay?"

"I think It'll be fine but I'm going to try something. I've only done this once." Sundrop put her hand by where the Gopher rammed into her and she hummed a tune, causing her hands to glow and the Gopher started to heal. 

When it was healed Sundrop called to it "Hey buddy. Sorry about that. Would you like some bimberries."

The gopher suddenly seems happy and excited. She quickly takes the box and goes back the way they came. "Come on." The gopher follows the flying woman down the hole it came from. And as the two were out of sight, the Alchemist notices all the eyes on him and he blushes. 

A few of the people started to clap and he smirks. The others were still suspicious and kind of judgemental. He quickly used the grappling hook to get out of there. 

~

Later that day as Monty was getting ready to go home he heard a knock on his window. He's curious since he's on a high floor but turns around to see Sundrop was the one to knock as she was floating outside. Waving at him with a nice smile.

Monty was a bit confused by this but opened his window all the same.

"Can we talk?" She asked him politely

Monty sighed "Fine but make it quick. Just calling it quits for the day." 

He moved aside so she could fly in and land nearby. She was surprised by the sudden departure from the sweet man she met earlier.

"So, I realize that you're not exactly a fan of me."

"No that's not it." He answers "I just hate you."

That stung a bit but Sundrop kept going. "Look, I just want to tell you that you have no reason to be afraid of me. I'll never do anything to harm this city." She explained "I even just saved it earlier."

"Yea. I saw that." He replies "Doesn't mean I like you or that Wizard Boy friend of yours."

"Actually he goes by the Alchemist. But still, we really are trying to help."

"Look, miss Sundrop. If you wanted to, you could end my life right now. In a second." He looks to her with a face she couldn't read "And I don't trust that. Never will." 

Sundrop sighs and goes back to the window "Okay fine. I understand." But before she go she goes to say something "You know, I do hope you have a goodnight. I believe you're a good person. Even if you don't feel the same about me."

"Goodbye Sundrop" he says without much of glance at her at all.

Sundrop sighs annoyed and exits.

~

As Sundrop flies home she notices a purple smoke coming from an alleyway. She smirks and goes down to see it.

She finds the Alchemist, training by practicing on a dummy. "You really are practicing aren't you?"

Startled, the Alchemist turns his head upwards to see Sundrop and lets out a sigh of relief. "Yea. I am." 

She chuckles and lands by him. "You did good today, kid."

"Thanks. That means alot coming from you." He smiles

She looks around and smiles sweetly at him "You know, I appreciate you taking my advice and training. But you have to do allot of growing to be ready for the big times. You don't just become Batman overnight."

"I know" he sighs "My sister keeps telling me I need to rest more. Slow down a bit."

"Your sister sounds very wise" she smiles 

"I believe so." He looks around at all the stuff he set up "Maybe it's about time for me to get home anyway."

Sundrop quickly gathers all his stuff with her super-speed and packs it in his bag. "There you go" 

"Thanks." He grabs his bag and takes out a device. 

"What's that"

"The communication device I was talking about." He answers with an excited smile

Sundrop smiles and takes it. "Sounds good. Call you if I need you."

"Same"

They shake hands and Sundrop has to fight the urge to give the cute boy that reminded her of Varian a bare hug. She would just have to hold it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a wild guess on who the villain is. Have you guessed? Good! Because you're most likely correct. 
> 
> Monty's reasoning for not liking Sundrop is a reason I personally like. As we know, Raps is such a sweet person, but he's kind of right. Sweet people can turn dark, just look at Varian from the series. As sweet as can be but turns dark. If you've read certain comics there are examples of both Superman and Supergirl having certain dark arcs like that. The most famous of which being the Elseworld's story of "Red Sun".
> 
> (For all you non-comic-geeks, imagine "elseworld" stories like how the fanfiction community use AUs.)


	4. Issue 4: The Vardaros Sweepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra invites Rapunzel to play in her company Softball game. At the game Eugene, Lance, and Varian have an eventful day. Meanwhile the Alchemist asks Sundrop to check out a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting part of writing an AU is thinking about how characters in this timeline would be different. Like how Raps is different in this story is an interesting one. Here she lives a fairly normal life compared to the series where her childhood is spent in a tower. It is only recent that she notices that she's different. She's still rather familiar but I liked the idea of wondering what exactly is different. 
> 
> Not much as it turns out. But some things.

Ever since Atilla started serving Sundrop Lemonade it was the hit of the town. Rapunzel wasn't exactly the biggest fan of this but her friends LOVED it. She had to wait at the table as Varian, Eugene, Lance, and Cassandra were all on line for one.

She cursed her massive disdain for the taste of lemonade. No one else seemed to understand her struggle.

Varian noticed his sister sitting alone and sighed. He turned to Eugene "Hey, do you think you can get me one. I'm going to sit by Raps." 

"Sure thing, kid."

Varian took Ruddiger who was sitting on his shoulder and put him on Eugene's shoulder "That good?"

"Just fine." He grit his teeth "Just watch the claws, raccoon." 

"I would've put him with Lance but Pascal is on him." Varian states as the Chameleon sticks out his tongue. Both animals wanted a lemonade too.

Varian walked over and sat besides Rapunzel. She smiled quickly at his gesture and pulled her arm around him, pulling the boy into a playful bare hug. "Love you kid."

Varian chuckles as he fights her playfully "stop it" 

Cassandra, haven seen the playfulness, decides to sit there too. Tricking Lance to not only get her a lemonade but to pay for it. Lance was confused how it happened.

"Hey Raps, Var." She started calling him Var since he hadn't yet stopped calling her Cassie. It was supposed to annoy him, but the boy had yet to notice she was doing it.

"Hey Cassie." He smiles at her and Cass groans "How's everything going with that Vigilante? Wizard boy, was it?"

"He goes by The Alchemist apparently. Did you hear the news?"

"Yea but I wanted to hear it from you." Part of this was because he really wanted to know her opinion because he absolutely adored her. The other was because he wanted to hear her call him The Alchemist.

Cass decides to humor him "Well, the public is still split on him. Some say he's a dangerous threat, others enjoying the fact that he seems like Sundrops sidekick."

Neither of which was true, Varian reminded himself "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Cass sighed but then smirked and spoke quietly "I ran into the kid the other day while he was trying to practice."

"What? Rely?" Rapunzel was surprised

"And you didn't arrest him?" Varian chuckles. 

Just then, before she could continue, Eugene and Lance returned with six lemonades and a Root Beer for Raps. They each drank their drink, including the Raccoon and Chameleon. 

"So Raps, remember the police softball match last year?" Cassandra asks

"Um yea, of course." Rapunzel smiles, remembering the game Cass, her father, and Maximus competed in.

"Well this year we're facing off against the police force from Vardaros. And we need a new player because my dad can't make it." She explained "I then remembered that you played baseball in high school and figured you'd be perfect for the team."

When Rapunzel was in high school she wanted to do EVERYTHING. Or at least, as much as she could. She did art club (of course), theater, and played as many sports as she could manage. One year she even played FOOTBALL. The American type. And she was amazing at everything. 

"Please Raps" Cass begs 

"Of course Cass. I LOVE softball." She said excitedly.

Eugene got a bit concerned "Blondie, can I talk to you alone for a second."

Eugene takes Rapunzel over to the corner of the room by where the jukebox is. The two talk privately. 

"Rapunzel, you can't just play softball. You have SUPERPOWERS, remember?" Eugene states

"Oh relax. I can play softball without my powers. I've done it before and I can do it again. Trust me, if I win, it'll be because I'm awesome." 

"Okay one. Being cocky is MY THING. Don't steal my stick. And two, I'm more worried about you not being able to control your own strength and outing yourself on accident" he says with concern

"Eugene, its okay. I think I can handle myself." She chuckles as she leans on the jukebox, quickly breaking it. She suddenly turns flush and looks to the workers. "Sorry guys, I'll fix it."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Okay, so how about we use a dead giveaway. My hair. It grows longer when I use my powers. If my hair starts to grow during the game, let me know, and we'll take care of it."

Eugene sighs "Okay fine. But you better know what you're doing, Blondie."

~

Later that night Sundrop was called by the Alchemist and it only took her a minute to get to where he was. He was expecting her to take a little longer so when she showed up on the roof he called her from, he wasn't expecting her yet.

"Hey kid, need me?" She teased from behind

He suddenly got startled again by her to once again relax when seeing her. "Wow. Fast. Note to self, never call you from home."

She chuckled "So what do you need?"

The Alchemist fixed his composure into something more professional which was not needed anymore. But it was noticed by her. "I need you to talk to someone."

"Who?"

"Lady Caine of Caine Corp." He answers "She has taken an interest in the missing person's case, which makes sense since it happened to her employee."

"Then what do you need to know?"

"A source told me that the CPD softball game almost didn't happen this year due to a lack of funding. But she funded it in exchange for some information about the case."

"They don't have info about the case." Sundrop states "They made no progress"

"I know. I'm more interested in what SHE knows."

"You think she's trying to cover something up?" She questions. She thought about this and it made sense. 

"I don't know. You seem to have better instincts than I do so of course, I value your opinion." He states "It might be nothing but I'd rather know."

She smiles "I think you're right to check every available opportunity for answers. But why don't you do it?"

He blushes "Wellll... I doubt she'll take kindly to a vigilante. I haven't exactly won over the cops like you have."

"Maybe if you became my sidekick like everyone's saying." She teases 

He chuckles and rolls his eyes "A while ago it would be a dream come true. But right now I prefer to work alone." He heard a raccoon chatter from his earpiece "Except for you, Smelly Claws" he speaks quietly

"Okay I'll do it." Sundrop confirms "But after the game. I think the cops deserve their fun."

"I agree." The Alchemist responds, remember how excited his sister and Cass were for it. "They must be excited"

"I'm sure they are."

~

Rapunzel knew the shirt sizes of all her friends. Which made none of them surprised when she gave Varian, Pascal, Eugene, Lance, and Ruddiger all matching shirts for the day. They all said "Go CPD Softball Team." And all five of them wore it proudly, but also reluctantly for Ruddiger who was the biggest fan of clothes. But he appreciated the short blonde hair human and how she seemed to care for Varian. So he decided to suck it up.

"Wow. You got these done in one night, Blondie?" Eugene asked impressed "Gotta say I'm impressed." Eugene had a feeling she didn't use her powers to make them even though she can. She was the type to spend time on a project because she viewed the process as fun. 

"Thanks. I'm really happy with how they came out." She smirked 

Raps, Cass, and Max hung around with the others before the game was set to start. 

Rapunzel was quick to get giddy. "Ah I'm so excited! Haven't played this game in a while!"

"I didn't know you were into sports, Blondie. We should play Basketball sometime. Or maybe we can play FOOTBALL" Eugene says excitedly

"You don't want that" Varian and Cassandra say in unison 

"Not football" Varian states

"Oh come on guys, I'm not THAT bad." Rapunzel chuckles 

"I mean yea, we're talking about Raps here guys. As sweet as can be."

"Not during football." Cassandra states "As much I love to see your butt whipped by her, it's not worth it."

"Cass, really?"

"Raps was the second girl and first freshmen in the school to ever be on the football team." Cass states "And was the first kicked off."

"Artistic differences" Rapunzel protests

"You hit the coach with the ball"

"By accident."

"Okay that's fair." Cassandra states "But you still slammed the ball hard enough to ricochet hard enough to actually hit him."

"It's not my fault that ball had perfect aim towards his stupid face!" She says suddenly angry, but then realizes it and calms down "I see your point, I'm sorry for yelling."

Everyone there but Cass and Varian are shocked at Rapunzel 

"I've never seen you angry." Eugene says, face pale

Lance was stuttering "I thought that was impossible."

"Well, you've never seen her play football" Cass chuckles

"I don't believe in magic but I swear that game is cursed" Varian adds.

"Basketball it is." 

The crew gets distracted by an arriving truck.

"There they are. The rival team." Cass adds "The Vardaros Sweepers"

Lance and Eugene suddenly start to pay attention to two of the members of the team. A girl in pigtails and an African American man.

Lance looks to Eugene nervously "MAN IS THAT...?"

"I think so"

Both Lance and Eugene turn their heads away. 

"You guys talking about Quade and Vex?" Cassandra asks "Yea. They're really the only competent cops Vardaros has." She chuckles "He supposedly even had several run-ins with Flynn Rider. Supposedly he almost caught him."

"Hey Cass," Raps looks to distract her "Why don't you and Max go and pep up the team. I'll be there in a minute."

Cass shrugs and she and Max leave to do so. 

Raps looks to Lance and Eugene. "You two need to pull yourself together."

"That's Quade." Eugene protests "Plus, the kid..."

"I saw the Talisman in your room. I know, Flynn" Varian smirks

"See Blondie, this is why we only invite YOU to our apartment." He replies 

"You need to calm down, you two." Rapunzel tries to carale the two former criminals

"Rapunzel, Quade is the one who came the closest to busting Flynn Rider." Lance states

"You mean SECOND closest" Rapunzel smirks. Varian chuckles and high-fives her.

"Yes. But if anyone if going to recognize us it's HIM."

"You wore a mask, right?" Rapunzel shrugs. "Then you're fine. If it works for superheroes, it worked for you."

Eugene thought about it a second and sighed "whatever"

Rapunzel smiles "Just sit and enjoy the game okay?" 

The boys nod. She kisses Eugene on the lips and then ruffles Varian's hair before running off to the rest of the team. 

~

"So you concerned about the other team?" Rapunzel asks Cassandra as she gazes at Quade working up his team. 

"I mean, they are the undefeated champions" Cass states "I thought we were prepared but I'm not so sure."

"Come on Cass. You got me and Max on your side." She then points to the others who are already cheering "And them here cheering us on."

Cass smiles and chuckles "I just worked up the rest of the team, and somehow I needed you on my side to get me motivated." 

"That's what friends do. You've been there for me since day one." She gives her a huge bare hug. 

~

It had been only five minutes since the start of the game and their friends had been cheering louder that anyone else was. People were surprised to find the two guys, the teenage boy, the Chameleon and the raccoon were the loudest onlookers. You'd suspect they were at a football game. 

The referee called one of the event planners to the scene, and they went over to the group. "Hello. I hear your friends with Cassandra."

"Totally" Varian said quickly 

"Eh... Friends is a LOOSE term." Eugene states "The blonde one's my girlfriend."

"Well then. Why don't we take you fellas to the VIP seating then?"

"Very important Primates?" Lance asks "I think that's offensive to two of our party members"

"No. That's not what that means at all." The man smirked

~

Max pitched the throw to the batter for it to be hit. It was coming quickly to Rapunzel who was playing second base. But it was a difficult toss to catch, one that she thought she couldn't reach. But she decided to go for it anyway. 

Rapunzel jumps in the air and to her own surprise, she caught the ball.

"Out!" The ref called and Rapunzel fist pumped.

"Yes! Still got it!" 

~ 

The seats from the VIP section weren't awful. They just weren't exactly as luxurious as the man made it sound. 

There were the three spring rides on the playground nearby. Each were designed to look like a pig. This is where they placed Eugene, Lance, and Varian.

Very. Important. Pigs.

"This is not what I was expecting" Eugene admitted.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm having fun." Lance says as he enjoys the bouncy seat he was giving.

The view of the actual game was not bad. They could still make out who was playing and could still cheer. And all five of them did so. Loudly.

But eventually out of the corner of his eye, Varian noticed a figure arriving to the scene. It was Lady Caine. This made him curious as he got up. 

"The break is starting. I'll be right back guys." Varian gets up, leaving them behind. 

As the teams took a break and drank water, Eugene and Lance kept a close eye on Quade and both Pascal and Ruddiger noticed. The two animals rolled their eyes at their clear worry.

But it only got worse when they noticed Quade coming towards them.

"Lance quick, act natural. Here he comes." Eugene whispers

Quade walks over to the two audience members. "You guys seem familiar."

"Rely? Probably not if you're from Vardaros."

"We've never been" Lance laughs awkwardly

"You're the ones who made a huge ruckus cheering before." The man remembers something and two guys calm down

"Yes. That's us." Eugene grins

"No wonder they put you over here. Boy, you guys were causing a HUGE distraction." Quade laughed "Man, you guys must be true friends to make yourself look like fools like that." 

Eugene and Lance suddenly widen their eyes, suddenly realizing that MAYBE these "special seats" weren't so special.

Quade chuckled "I'll leave you fellas be. I got a game to play."

As Quade left, Eugene looked annoyed at Lance. "Oh great. Now we're a laughing stock to QUADE."

Lance shrugs "At least he doesnt recognize us."

~

Varian found Lady Caine getting a soda nearby. "Lady Caine... You came?"

She saw him and chuckled "Well, I did pay for this to be able to occur. It's good to see you, Varian. You're here too?"

"My sister is playing." He answers

"Your sister?"

Varian facepalmed, remembering she knew he was technically an only child. "My god-sister technically. We're just close enough that we call each other actual siblings."

"Oh the mayor's daughters?" 

"Yea her." Varian chuckled and rubbed the back if his head

"Well, I hear she's doing good. Almost as if it's supernatural." She chuckled "She's an artist right? I wonder how she's so good at sports."

"She played in high school." He laughed "nothing supernatural. But she does give a devastating bare hug."

Lady Caine laughed back "Alright, you have fun now, Varian"

"Actually, can I ask a favor?" Varian's head popped up with an idea

~

Rapunzel's team had just gotten up to go to bat. And as Rapunzel waited to go up, from behind her she heard Eugene's voice.

"Blondie. Pst Blondie." He whispered. She looked at him "Blondie, your hair. Its an inch or two longer."

Rapunzel suddenly realized and looked back at him. "Thanks. I'll keep an eye out. The game's almost over."

"Okay then. I'll just keep a lookout here." Eugene states. But in actuality he just didn't want to go back to his VIP setting. 

"Nonsense. I heard you guys got VIP seats. You don't need to give that up for me."

"Nah I’m totally good."

"Eugene... Go." She states "I can handle myself"

Eugene sighs. He didn't want to admit to her the real reason he didn't want to go back. That they tricked him and the others into worse seating. So he reluctantly went back. 

~

Eugene went back to the pigs where he only saw Lance and Pascal. "Lance, where did Varian and Ruddiger go?"

"They ditched us for better seats with their boss."

Eugene looked over to Varian and Ruddiger who were sitting closer to the field next to Lady Caine. Varian noticed and gave the two a wave. Eugene sat back down, irritated.

~

It was the end of the game and Rapunzel was up to bat. It was all up to her and Maximus now. The horse was on third base and she could easily hit a home run if she used her powers but quickly decided against it. Mostly for moral reasons.

Though she was curious if she could still do it without the help. She looked at Vex who was about to serve. This girl had been giving the team problems with her serves. She was a beast at it.

But Rapunzel was ready. She stood tall. Whether or not she made this, she was proud of herself for doing this well without powers.

Vex serves and Raps actually hits it. Question is will she make it to home?

As she runs the opposing team quickly works together to get her out. They pass to each other until Quade catches her at second base with the ball.

"Out" he states 

"Yea, but i think you forgot about something." Rapunzel smirks, pointing towards the home base that Max just passed. "Should've been focusing on the horse"

"And that's game. Corona Police Department wins!"

"Maximus! Maximus! Maximus!" The team cheers. 

Eugene meets with Rapunzel as she walks with them. "I mean, you were the one who hit the ball. So they SHOULD be cheering for you."

"Eh" Rapunzel shrugs "I get enough praise from them anyways. I'm good." 

Quade goes over to them with a smile "You played well today. You going to join the Corona Police for the annual football game next month?"

"Um YAH" Raps says excitedly 

"She means MAYBE" Eugene butts in, remembering what Cass and Varian warned earlier "The commissioner might be back by then"

"Well, playing or not, I hope to see you lot there."

~

Varian looked to Lady Caine as the team celebrated. She focused in on where Rapunzel, Eugene, and Quade were talking. Like if she was examining them.

"Lady Caine, everything okay?" 

She suddenly remembered the boy was there and turned to him "Oh Varian. Yea. I'm fine." She looks back at them and to Varian "Your sister. Is there anything... Weird about her."

Varian chuckled "Lots. She's very weird and eccentric. But she has always been like that. She's silly."

Lady Caine sighs and smiles contently "Maybe I'm just overthinking things."

~

That night, Sundrop landed on the balcony of Lady Caine's office. The highest floor of Caine Corp. She knocked on the door and Lady Caine, who was currently sitting at her desk, turned to look at her. She smiled.

Lady Caine gladly opened the door for her. "I was wondering when I'd be able to meet you. For what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sundrop smiled briefly but then went to look professional. "An associate of mine was wondering about your involvement in the missing employee of yours."

"That wizard boy friend of yours?" She smirked

"He goes by the alchemist" she corrects

"You can tell him I'm not trying to cover up anything." She says confidently, making Sundrop a bit unsure

"How did you know...?"

"Oh come on, I can tell when someone's looking into me. I mean, I'm impressed since most people wouldn't have been able to tell." She explains "But I'm not most people."

"Okay then. If you're not trying to hide anything, then you should be able to answer this fine." She asked. She remembered hearing from Varian that when he looked into information from the company they gave him nothing. Not even the name of the project his father was working on. "What project was Quirin working on during the night of the accident?"

"It was called Project Demanitus." Lady Caine answered bluntly "But we put a permanent hold on it after that night."

Sundrop nodded "That's all I needed to know. Thank you." She turned to head out. She got some information to tell 

"It was a pleasure Sundrop. Let me know if you need more information."

As she flies off, Lady Caine sits back at her desk. But there's a sudden knock on her door and she smirks.

"Come in."

The Stabbington Brothers walked into her office. One spoke up quickly. "You were right. The delivery today went off without a hitch. No pesky heroes or cops today."

Lady Caine chuckled "I told you. As long as you do as i say, your job is easier."

The other brother looked at her curiously "Still, exactly how did you know no heroes would show up?" 

"I have my ways."

"We've been working for you for a while now. We deserve to know these things."

Lady Caine got up, suddenly annoyed. "What you DESERVE is a job that pays you fools decently. But that's only if you DO AS I SAY and DON'T QUESTION ME." She barks "is that understood?"

Both men nod their heads.

"Perfect" she smirks "Project Demanatus is going according to plan. Soon enough you boys will learn what all of the fuss is about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun DUN DUNNNNN
> 
> Yep, sure you saw that coming. Lady Caine is working with the Stabbington Brothers. The question is, what is the Demanatus Project? 
> 
> Also, for those of you wondering, I imagine that Raps was the freshmen to Cass's senior. They became friends because she admired how cool she was. When they say Raps was the second girl on the football team, Cass was the first. So she was there when the "incident" happened.


	5. Issue 5: Secret of the Sundrop... Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Atilla's secret ingredient to the Sundrop Lemonade is stolen, the crew become detectives for the night to help. Meanwhile, Eugene tells Rapunzel he believes Lance should know that she's Sundrop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Next two chapters take place (for the most part) at the same time.

Lance jumped at the final words of Cass's ghost story. "Ah! Don't spook me like that!"

It was night at the Snuggly Duckling. Currently only Atilla and Shorty were on duty and the only customers were their five favorite regulars. It was technically past closing but the gang didn't want to out in the rain. At least, not yet.

Varian chuckled "Cassie totally got you" 

"Yea big guy." Eugene teased "You really been a scaredy cat lately."

"It's not me. Cass is just super spooky." Lance protests

"Can't argue with that." Eugene laughed

Rapunzel hadn't much talked the last ten minutes. Her thoughts have been on Varian. How much of her conversation with Lady Caine should she tell him. He surely can’t know her identity, but all of this applies to him too. She officially knew the name of the project Quirin was working on.

But then there was the issue of Lady Caine herself. Rapunzel had a BAD feeling about her. But Varian seemed to trust her and she didn't want to ruin that sense of comfort he must feel that he has a job. 

She would have to discuss with the Alchemist. She was starting to get the feeling that she originally underestimated that kid.

Eugene looked to Rapunzel "pst Blondie. Gotta talk to you." 

Rapunzel sighs and got up and met him in their usually spot. "What's wrong?"

"Everything okay Raps?" Eugene asked with concern

"It's Lady Caine. I don't think I trust her." She leaned up against the wall "But I clearly can't tell Varian."

"That you flew up to her office and asked her questions that she gave odd answers too? Yea, I don't think that's a good idea." He agrees "Might bring up some suspicions."

"Sorry if I seem distracted" she sighs and smiles at him lovingly, giving him all her attention "so what did you want to talk about?"

"Okay so I've been thinking about this alot but it’s your choice so..." Eugene takes a huge breath and says what he needs to "I think you should tell Lance your secret identity."

Rapunzel's expression was no longer amused "What?"

"Look. I know I'm the one set to protect your identity from the media. A job I like and take very seriously. But Lance is also along for the ride. And he's getting pretty suspicious." 

~ 

Flashback;  
Eugene and Lance were sitting at the lunch table taking a break and chatting. Lance smiled and calmly said "Yo Eugene. You have been acting kind of secretive lately. What's up?"

Eugene looks casual "Not sure what you mean."

Lance shrugs "Eh, nevermind"

~

Present day;  
"I don't get your concern. That didn't seem so bad."

"You don't know Lance like I do, Blondie. He bottles his feelings because he doesn't want people thinking he's hurt, but in actuality he is." Eugene adds

"Eugene, you two are BEST FRIENDS." Rapunzel states "I'm sure he'll understand that you keep a few secretes. Especially with your girlfriend." She smiles sweetly at him.

Eugene smiles back "You know, I think you're right."

Rapunzel kisses him and then begins to walk back to the table, feeling better now that the two have talked. They truly did have the power to make each other feel better

~

A huge scream could be heard from the kitchen. One very girlish in nature. All six friends go out to check on it. Finding that the scream came from the kitchen. It was Attila who had just dropped a bowl.

"Atilla what's wrong?" Rapunzel was the first to speak

"I can't find the secret ingredient for my Sundrop Lemonade." He said, his manly voice back, just one that's anxious "I think it may be stolen." 

"Stolen?" Varian was concerned for Atilla. As he hung with the crew he grew fond of the Snuggly Duckling staff as well. And the cook was no different. 

Varian looked around trying to examine the surroundings. He thought for a second and smiled. His intelligence was high and he was good at looking for details. This could be a chance to show his new friends his skills. 

"I'll find the culprit." Varian and Rapunzel said at the exactly same time.

The siblings looked at eachother and chuckled. Rapunzel wraps her arm around her brother confidently "We'll find the culprit."

Lance quickly loved the idea. "Awww. A brother sister duo. That's SO CUTE."

"Well, clearly you three are our back-up." Rapunzel smiles

"I mean, kind of wish Ruddiger was here for this." Varian sighed "he loves mysteries."

"Yea. Where is your raccoon?" Cass wondered

"He and Pascal are helping Max with a case."

~

Meanwhile, Max, Pascal, and Ruddiger are playing poker with a group of Raccoons. Pascal makes a sound that translates to "checkmate." They all look to him with an odd look. 

~

"Well looks like we're all doing mystery work tonight." Rapunzel smiles 

"Thank you. You all are true friends." Atilla says, clearly thankful

"Does that mean we get to learn the secret ingredient?" Eugene asks only to be met with no response "Okay. No. Got it."

"It's in a small box labeled 'secret ingredient'" Atilla explains 

Varian thinks "How could it have disappeared?"

Shorty, who had been there the whole time but no one noticed, replied "I know!" He caught then all by surprise. "My magical fish says that HE DID IT." He holds up his fish 

Varian rolled his eyes. "Wish I could say it was THAT easy but magic doesn't exist."

The rest of the group suddenly laughs.

"What?" Varian asks confused "I'm not a child. I know better."

"Varian, if magic doesn't exist then how does Sundrop's powers work?" Cass chuckled 

"You're a big fan, you should know." Rapunzel chuckled 

Eugene had to admit that the fact that he was a big fan of her was adorable. He had no clue that she was his sister and the two were close anyway.

"I'm sure there's a scientific explanation." Varian explains "and I'm not THAT big of a fan." 

Raps gives him a smirk, remembering the wallpaper on his phone.

"Getting back to the case" Varian states "Is there anywhere in the building that can hold that amount of boxes?"

Atilla thinks "I mean, we have the warehouse underneath the entire place."

"I thought this building was one floor." Eugene replied 

"Nope there's a basement. But none of us like going down there. We're pretty sure it’s haunted." Atilla states 

"That's where I met Harry "the Henderson" Potter" Shorty responds, bathing in the kitchen sink and using his fish as soap.

“Well, we’ll have to check. Come on, gang, we got a mystery to solve.” Rapunzel smirks

~

The crew finds themselves checking the basement. The whole place is cold and at the time, unsettling. Though Lance is the only one who seems to be showing major signs of fear, Varian admits that he’s also a bit creeped out. But he’s hiding it well.

“Isn’t this great" Rapunzel smiles brightly "Solving mysteries together as friends." 

"I'm sure enjoying it." Varian adds in, trying to show his excitement without seeming too much like a kid. 

Cassandra looks at the map given to her by Attila. "According to the map, we should be right below the lemon room where all the lemons are." 

"Where exactly are we NOW?" Eugene asks

"Nowhere that seems important?" Cass states, noticing an odd room their about to pass on the map that's not label.

Eugene looks to Lance who hasn't said much. "Yo, Lance Buddy, you good?"

Lance sighs "Yea... Just a bit spooked." He states, but Eugene thought it was something more.

As Cass passes the labelless room she calls the others over. "Hey guys check this out." The all gather around the door which has a sign on it, which they read.

"Those Reign with Reckless Rules  
Will face the Wrath of Ruthless Ruth"

"You think its a curse?" Lance asks

Varian rolls his eyes "Just superstition." 

Cass smirks "I don't know, Var. Why don't you check it out for yourself."

Varian accepts her challenge "Fine then. This isn't a curse it's just wordplay. It's not even clever; it doesn't rhyme."

Varian goes in and the rest follow. The whole place seemed to be an office. And there was a picture on the wall. An old timey one with a woman. A woman who appeared to be Ruthless Ruth.

Raps think for a minute. "I think Ruth was the woman who established the Snuggly Duckling."

"Well apparently... She was..." Lance gulps "...r-ruthless."

Cass sneaks behind him and goes "Boo!" And Lance screams. Cass could help but laugh loudly.

"Come on, Cass, that wasn't funny." Lance states "scares like that are so old."

"That will NEVER get old" she chuckles 

Lance groans and goes to a different part of the room. He notices a corner of the room with a safe in the wall. His thieving instincts kick in for a second and he goes to pick it. But as he gets close he quickly falls through a trapdoor.

"Lance!" The others scream as he does

Eugene looks down the whole and sees its like a slide "Lance, you okay?"

Varian chimes in "It probably leads to the lemon room. Raps and Eugene can go down there and help him."

Cassie looks at him oddly "Why not all four of us." 

"I have a feeling this room might be helpful in solving this mystery." He smirks "And I may need your cop skills, Cassie."

Cass smiled, appreciating the flattery. "Sounds good"

~

"Don't worry Blondie, I got this. We're totally not lost" Eugene states with an air of confidence

"We didn't even go down any steps yet." Rapunzel sighed "You sure you know how to navigate?"

"Totally. Me and Lance did it all the time back in our criminal days. We navigated alleyways like masters." Eugene smirks but then retracts slightly "I mean, we're better as a team but STILL.”

Raps takes a breath "Yea okay. I believe in you." 

"Great!" Eugene smiled, hiding that fact that he had no clue where they were. The current path was not even listen on the map Cass gave them. 

But then he suddenly notice some wire on his leg. Another trap.

The trip wire was trigger by both of them walking though and they fell through a whole like Lance did. But this one was much bigger than the last.

~

"So Varian, what do you think about that booby trap?" Cass smirked at the boy as he looked around for clues

"Just that. Booby traps. Nothing paranormal. Ruth must have been someone who liked terrifying people and didn't like them touching her stuff"

Cass looked at him. He wasn’t looking at her like he normally did. Cass had noticed his cute little crush on her. She was unsure how to feel about it. It was a bit of flattering and awkward. 

They were the same age difference that Raps and Eugene had, and had she been Eugene's age, she probably would've considered him an option. But since he was 14 the thought never crossed her mind. So she just let it be, indifferent to feelings, but enjoying the kid's company.

But she noticed this whole time they were down here he hadn't been giving her those loving gases she got used to. And she was curious. He was invested in finding clues that he had been not rely talking to her. 

She had a suspicion and decided to test it out.

She snuck up behind him as he was checking under a table "RAH!" She made it sound scarier that she did with Lance. And it worked but he suddenly freaked and scrambled a bit until he turned around to see it was her. 

"Don't believe in ghosts huh?" Cass smirks at him.

After a few seconds of being frozen, Varian got up and brushed himself off. "I'm more worried about crazy killers and stuff."

"So like me?" Cass responds calmly

"Yea I mean..." Varian suddenly realized what she said "wait... WHAT"

Cass suddenly broke out laughing again "I was just kidding." She chuckled "Though you don't need to act so tough."

"You don't need to try and scare me."

Cassandra leans up against the wall, smirking "It's funnier to scare someone when they're trying to act tough. And it's too easy to scare someone whos already scared."

"So...?"

"So you're the best type of target because you're a scaredy cat trying act brave." She chuckles "Easy yet satisfying."

Varian takes a deep breath, calming himself "I can't say I'm so afraid of ghosts or murders." He admits

Cassandra suddenly looks more interested "then what?"

"Nah, it's stupid." Varian sighs

Varian goes to search some more but Cassandra grabs him arm to stop him "Varian, don't feel like you have to act so brave." She pretty much had an idea of exactly what he was afraid about. "We're here for you."

Varian starts to tear but stops himself "I'm not a kid, I don't need to be protected."

"Varian, showing your fears isn't a sign of being a kid. We all know you're mature, you don't need to prove that to us."

Varian looks down. "Do you have fears, Cass?"

"I didn't give you a hug that night, did I?" Cassandra suddenly thinks out loud 

"What?"

"I tried to comfort you, and I couldn't rely do it." Cass explains "How can I be a good cop if I can't comfort the people I'm supposed to protect."

"Cass, you're a secluded person. You don't exactly like all of that." Varian told her. He had completely understood her reservedness that night. And he saw she was trying.

"I just..." Cass hesitated "You wanted to know what I'm afraid of. That's one that's been in my head lately."

Varian let the tears flow "I miss him, Cass."

"I know." Cassandra sighed, quickly recognizing her wanting to avoid any more feelings being expressed. Especially now that he was crying. But she had felt bad about avoiding it last time, so she wouldn't this time. 

Before Cass had a chance to, Varian quickly hugged her, and she hugged back. He cried into her embrace, and as awkward as she felt about it, Cass did try to comfort him. 

~

Rapunzel and Eugene had finally finished falling. Though Eugene had a more painful crash than Raps, because of her powers. But Eugene felt... Not awful at least. The room they fell into was completely dark and had what appeared to be a bunch of fruit in it. Fruit that Eugene recognized as being Lemons.

"Who's there?" They heard Lance say

Rapunzel answers "It's us Lance. Raps and Eugene."

"Oh thank god." He sighs a breath of relief "Any idea where we are?"

"The lemon fault." Eugene states "We were sent to come get you but we got trapped here too."

"So... We're screwed" Lance says scared 

"I mean come on, Lance, we got out of worse than THIS." Eugene smirks "This is just a room full of lemons. We're a team."

"Really, Eugene. Am I still part of this team?" Lance sighed, a bit depressed

"You okay, buddy?"

"Eugene, whatever is you've been keeping from me, I want to know." Lance said "I mean we keep secretes all the time. Cass still thinks i'm called Lance because of Lancelot from King Author. So you know I can keep a secret." 

"That's what you told her?" Raps wonders 

"That and that Arnwaldo Schnitz is a lame name." Eugene explains 

Lance gets a bit annoyed "Eugene!"

Eugene sighs. He thinks back to his earlier conversation with his girlfriend and makes a decision. "Sorry buddy."

"Eugene. I'm your right hand man. I'm the only member of Flynn Rider's men who didn't leave you." 

"Well you're not a bad person like they are. You're loyal." Eugene compliments him "Just, that's not what this is about."

"Then what is this about Eugene?" Lance asks, feeling hurt.

Rapunzel takes a deep breath. She was surprised that Lance had actually felt hurt about the secretes they were keeping. And she hadn't thought he'd catch on. But in retrospect he was so close to everything that he'd be the most likely one to figure out. Plus, he was a professional thief.

"I'm Sundrop!" Rapunzel decides to spill the beans.

"Wait what?" Lance says confused "Wait rely?"

Rapunzel sighs "yes. And Eugene has been helping me keep my secret identity from the public." She pauses for a second "And you guys."

"Oh" Lance says, suddenly piecing things together

"Lance, I'm sorry. Eugene wanted to tell you, and I asked him not to."

"Raps, it's okay. I just appreciate that you actual did say." He smiles "You guys didn't need to tell me though. I would've been cool if you said you were keeping a secret for Raps."

Eugene face palms and Rapunzel chuckles. "You have got to be kidding ne."

Rapunzel smiles at them warmly "Its okay Lance, I trust you."

"That's it!" Lance states

"What?"

"If she's Sundrop that means that she has light powers. She can shine a light to find an exit."

"That could work" Eugene smirks 

"My hair grows whenever I use my powers. So I'm going to need to make this quick or more people than you will find out my identity tonight." Rapunzel states. But she does so. 

"There!" Eugene notices the hole that they fell through. 

"I'll fly us out" she says but before she does, she suddenly smirks "Oh hey, they're not lemons" Rapunzel states as she notices they're green color "They're limes"

"And...?"

"I LOVE LIMES" she smiled widely 

Both Eugene and Lance looked at her like she's crazy.

"You hate lemonade but love limes?"

"Yea... So?"

~

Varian was still tightly in Cassandra's embrace when they noticed something odd. A strange noise coming from the vents. The two let go and look up. Examining it. 

Suddenly the vent bursts open and two raccoons fall out of it.

"Ruddiger?" Varian states, noticing his best friend as one of them. 

Both raccoons looked to him. They were both in mid-fight. And the raccoon Ruddiger was fighting also seemed familiar to Varian. This raccoon had a scar over his eye. 

"Ratcher."

"Ratcher?" Cassandra asks, confused 

"Sorry Cassie, gotta go for a minute." Varian quickly runs out of the room, followed closely by Ruddiger and then by the new mystery raccoon.

Cassandra just stands there completely confused "What the...?"


	6. Issue 6: Ruddiger's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place along side the previous chapter, Ruddiger faces off against past demons when Maximus asks him and Pascal with help on a case.

4 years ago;

The rain poured down upon the two raccoons on top of the rooftop. One was a scary looking one with a huge scar over its eye. The other one is the raccoon that we know as Ruddiger. 

"It didn't have to be this way, Shadow Claw. I trusted you." The other raccoon said to Ruddiger. 

Ruddiger moved back as far as he could without falling off the cliff. But there wasn't much space left. "I can't deal with this anymore, Ratcher." He tells him. 

"You were my BROTHER. Or at least, I thought you were" Ratcher looks down before pushing Shadow Claw off the ledge. Luckily for him its not a long fall and he falls into a dumpster. 

Shadow Claw believed he was dead until he opens his eyes. There was a human looking inside the garbage. "Hey there, are you okay?" 

The human was bit was young. About ten in human years. His hair was dark black with the exception of a single blue stripe. He had freckles and two buck teeth. Shadow Claw had never trusted humans before, never even the young ones. That was the motto his "brother" had taught him. 

But this boy felt different. 

"I saw your fall. I can help if you'll let me." The boy went to pick him up. Shadow Claw was hesitant but decided that it was better to trust his instinct, which was for some reason telling him to trust this human. 

"My name is Varian." He smiled "I'll take care of you."

The dumpster he fell into was in an alleyway of the city. Varian had found him after going out a nearby door. 

Out of the alleyway though, out of darkness Ratcher came towards them. "Pitiful" he hissed "Letting a HUMAN CHILD help you."

"Back off" the Raccoon hissed back from the boy's arms. "Humans aren't as bad as you say they are."

Varian only heard the hisses. But he could tell the one he was holding was getting a bit defensive over him.

Ratcher went to attack the two and finish his task but out of nowhere he's hit by a broom. It's another human that Shadow Claw didn't recognize. He looked like Varian, not a whole lot, but enough to realize this was probably the boy's parent. 

"Stay away from my boy!" The man said, and the Raccoon quickly flees. He turns to his son to notice the raccoon in his arms. This doesn't surprise Quirin as much as it would other parents. Varian had a way with animals, especially with nocturnal animals for some reason. "What do you got there, son?"

"A raccoon. He's badly hurt." Varian said with concern

"I'll see what I can do."

~

Shadow Claw was pretty sure Varian's dad was what humans referred to as a doctor or veterinarian. But Varian explain that he's actually a scientist, and one who knew a decent amount to help. 

They determined the raccoon had some bruises but for the most part that was the worst of it. The fall was small and this landing was soft. 

"He'll be fine." Quirin told his son. "He just needs some rest"

Varian looked to the raccoon who looked warmly at him. "It seemed like that was someone who doesn't like you" he referred to the other raccoon. "If you want you can stay with me."

The Racoon rubs up against him affectionately.

"I guess that's a yes" he chuckles "I think i'll call you Ruddiger" 

"Ruddiger" the Raccoon thinks to himself "I like that name"

~

Ruddiger was quickly to Varian's side when he heard the boy scream from his bed. Quirin was not far behind. The Moon was full and ever since Ruddiger lived with Varian, he had been feeling a weird connection to the full moon.

"Varian, what's wrong son?" Quirin said.

"It was a nightmare" he said with a frightful shiver. He then turned to Ruddiger and hugged him. "It was you. It was about you, and you were on a ledge and you were cornered by another raccoon with a scar on his eye."

Ruddiger was shocked. Did Varian actually see the events of that night? It had been about a year since then.

"Ratcher, his name was" Varian stated "I don't know how I know that."

Ruddiger nuzzled into him.

"Ruddiger, was Ratcher the raccoon from the night we met?" Varian asked, Ruddiger nodded his head yes "This is so strange"

"Go back to bed Varian." Quirin calmly tells him. 

Varian nods and falls back to sleep on the bed. It didn't take him long and Quirin and Ruddiger could tell.

"Ruddiger?" Quirin talked to the raccoon "Thank you for being there for my son." He talked to Ruddiger like he was another human, which the raccoon appreciated. He seemed to be able to do a decent job at communicating to them without having to speak. 

"I can't exactly explain why Varian can see your past" This was partially a lie on his part, but not completely "But please know you always have a home and a family with us."

Ruddiger nuzzled into Quirin real quick and then laid down besides Varian. He had adjusted to a sleep schedule that allowed him to spend more time with Varian. It wasn't too hard because Varian was most active at night and practically already was nocturnal. So Ruddiger sleeping around the same time he did wasn't much of a problem. Plus, he spent some time in the day before Varian anyways.

~

Since that day Varian had searched for any evidence of why that dream happened. Some days he just thought he was crazy to think Ruddiger really understood what he was saying that night. But he kept searching. He believed in some type of logical answer, but normally it wouldn't bother him so much. This meant so much to him because he wanted to know exactly what to thank for this occurrence. 

He loved Ruddiger and the fact he could be there for him when he needed him. 

Ratcher. The name of the raccoon would often cross his mind. The confrontation in his dream seemed personal, and Ruddiger's reaction to the name would often be sadness. 

He was able to gather some info from yes or no answers. But didn't ask allot because he didn't want to pry. He knew Ratcher was a raccoon that Ruddiger used to be fond of before they had a falling out. And he was able to learn that Ratcher disliked humans. 

Varian never knew how to feel about that. But he never questioned that Ruddiger loved him. Not once. And Ruddiger didn't either. 

~

Ruddiger had no idea why he agreed to do this for Maximus. The horse was a friend but THIS seemed crazy. He was literally going back to the same raccoon pack he said he would never visit again. But Maximus needed his help and Pascal's. 

Ratcher seemed surprised when Ruddiger came to his turf with a strange horse. "Shadow Claw. You dare to come back."

"You were right. The humans, I've seen all they've done." Ruddiger bit his tongue, now knowing better. "This horse works with them, and he's with me.

"It's true" Max stated back. 

Ratcher laughed "Oh brother, you're welcome back. Especially since you brought a friend."

Pascal hid by the walls of the alley, camouflaged to blend in. He would watch and alert the two when the time to strike would be.

Ratcher lead the two through the alleyways where the raccoons set up. The raccoon was boss around the parts, running things in the raccoon community with an iron fist, yet from the shadows. 

"First, i wanna know how well I can trust you, horse." Ratcher stated "You know how to play poker."

"The name is Max. And in fact I do."

"Good." Ratcher smirked "But first, brother, I need to know. What happened to that young human of yours."

Ruddiger looks down, ashamed "I'll tell you later."

"I see" Ratcher sighed "There's something I need to show you."

~

Ratcher showed Max and Ruddiger a certain hidden room. Probably from an abandoned school or something. But there was a chalkboard. On there was certain drawings of two humans. Neither was well drawn but he could make them out. One was a child and looked incredibly young. The other was a masked figure who looked rough and tough.

Max couldn't tell who they were but Ruddiger knew. They were both Varian. 

"This one is the young one from that night. And the other is a strange man we've seen through our territory every now and again." He explains "We've been watching them and both of these humans have one thing in common. A strange connection to the moon raccoon."

"Moon Raccoon?" Max questions 

Ratcher sighed, clearly annoyed to have to explain something everyone had to know. "The Raccoon who created the moon of course. Bringer of the best time of day." He then turns back to the board. "But it was those foul humans who made the sun. But the question we're wondering, how are the two humans connected to the Moon Raccoon. Why would she choose HUMANS of anything."

Ruddiger would not have found this crazy years ago. But now, it was completely bonkers. 

"I'm sure she has a good reason." Ruddiger tries to explain. 

Ratcher gets angry "I just don't GET IT!" He slams the board which spins, causing the chameleon hiding on the wall to get hit and fall to the ground, appearing normal. "A reptile?" 

Ruddiger had to act fast, he didn't want his friend getting hurt. "Pascal, we said not to follow us."

Pascal, still feeling a bit fuzzy from the hit, catches on. "I just wanted to see if you were telling the truth about this place." He states "It's amazing that there are others who think as we do." It hurt all three of them to speak bad about humans but they did what they had to. "I'll go if you want."

"Nonsense." Ratcher smiles "Any friend of Shadow Claw is a friend of mine."

~

Max and Pascal find themselves playing poker with a bunch of Raccoons. Ratcher takes a few moments to decide his play, knowing how good Ruddiger is. But as soon as he goes, Ruddiger already makes his. 

Maximus has played poker before but wasn't exactly known for his skill. But he made his move anyway, unsure if it'd help him.

Finally, it was Pascal's turn. Pascal has played a lot of games with Rapunzel, but never anything like this. The closest thing he could remember was chess. So he tried to work on a similar angle. 

"Checkmate" he said with a smirk 

They all looked to him oddly. "Pascal, have you never played Poker before."

"Rapunzel never exactly played it with me."

"Who's Rapunzel?"

"My..." Pascal tries to think "Best friend"

"A human?" Ratcher looks at him suspiciously.

"Nope." He quickly lied "She's a... DOG. A really friendly dog."

The raccoons have varying opinions about that. 

"Like one of those short hair or long hair ones."

"Long! I mean short! I mean..." He tries to think "MEDIUM." 

They get up. "Shadow Claw, you sure your friend ain't with one of them." Ratcher asos

"He's totally a human hater." Ruddiger tries to protect him "Tell them Pascal."

Pascal stutters "I... I... I..." The Raccoons get closer and more threatening, and Pascal gets nervous.

Max takes the opportunity to kick all of them away from Pascal in one sweep. "Enough!"

After falling back, the Raccoon's start to get up. "So, the horse shows his true human-loving mane colors, huh?"

"You know what, YES." Max decides to break character since the mission already went south "Frankly you all are misguided."

Ratcher turns to Ruddiger "Shadow Claw?"

Ruddiger sighs "Sorry... Brother. But he's right. Maybe humans would treat you better if you didn't act like you were so above them." 

Ratcher gets angry and goes to attack. But Maximus quickly scoops Pascal and Ruddiger up and puts them on his back, running quickly out of danger. Max could easily take one on, but ALL of them wouldn't work.

~

Max, Pascal, and Ruddiger were exhausted when they got to Cass's house. They hoped that she was home. Usually Max could stay with her when needed and he was sure she'd be fine with Pascal and Ruddiger staying the night. 

They get inside, since Max has a key, and they see Owl on the couch watching TV. "Hey Owl, is Cass back yet?"

"Nah." The owl shrugs "They're still at the Snuggly duckling."

"Still?" Max questions

Pascal chimes in. "That's unlike them."

Ruddiger thinks about it for a second and then suddenly gets worried. "Guys, we need to get there. They might all be endanger." 

~

Atilla hears an odd sound when cleaning up the kitchen. As first he thought it was a leak coming from the cabinet. But he was wrong. The sound kept getting louder, and more disturbing. 

As he got closer he hesitated to open the cabinet but decided to do so anyway. Fearful of what he might find.

... It was Shorty

He was in there kissing the box labeled "Secret Ingredient". One of the grossest things Atilla ever saw.

Atilla pried Shorty from the box and but both where they needed to go. Separate cabinets. 

But then he heard another sound coming from outside. A loud chattering. He looked out to see a swarm of Raccoons outside.

"Oh no" 

A huge swarm of them run over him and cause havoc through the restaurant. Atilla tries to do something but there are too many of them. 

Just then Max arrives with Ruddiger and Pascal on his back.

"Thank god you're here, Max." Atilla says "Please help." 

Ruddiger suddenly sees Ratcher from the crowd running into an air vent. "He's going after Varian!" He says in concern

"Go!" Pascal states "We'll help Atilla up here" 

Max and Pascal give him approving looks and Ruddiger smiles, thankful to have REAL friends like them. And he goes after the Raccoon he once considered to be his brother. 

~

Ratcher makes it through the vents until he hears a familiar voice followed by tears.

"I miss him, Cass."

"I know." 

Through the vent he could see Varian in the embrace of another human. A larger female one, who seemed awkward, yet caring. And this was the first thing Ruddiger notices when he got to the scene too.

"Varian." He said softly

Ratcher heard him and turned to him. "So you followed. That boy is important to us, Shadow Claw. I won't rest until we figure out why. Then we can dispose of him."

"No! I won't let you."

"You think he CARES about you?" Ratcher gets angry "Look at him. Humans are only capable of loving themselves and other humans."

"You're wrong Ratcher, humans are full of love and compassion. You just gotta know where to look." He explains "And those humans are full of lots of it."

"You've become a fool, Shadow Claw"

Ruddiger had finally had enough "The name is RUDDIGER!"

Ratcher attacks and two start fighting.

~

Varian and Rudiger run from Ratcher. Varian grabs a little box he designed from his bag. All he needed to do was get somewhere private to use it. 

"Ruddiger buddy, you think you can distract him?" Varian asks "You don't have to if you rather not." 

Ruddiger smirks and stops running, facing towards Ratcher, ready to fight.

"Oh, so you're taking orders from him now?" Ratcher hissed 

Ruddiger's smirk remains "No. I'm doing him a favor from a friend."

~

Varian makes it to a seperate room alone and presses a button on his box which opens it to look like a wristband. He puts it on his wrist and it starts to transform into a suit.

~

The Alchemist finally makes it back to where the raccoons are fighting. The appearance of the hero causes the Raccoon that didn't know his identity to be shocked.

"The masked moon human" Ratcher gasped. 

The Alchemist grabs one of his pink balls and aims it at Ratcher. But the Raccoon dodges. 

The Raccoon quickly disappears into a storage room and the The Alchemist and Ruddiger follow. 

~

Inside the storage room, the hero can't find any sign of the raccoon. Not until he heard footsteps. The Alchemist follows them until he finds...

Cassandra?

"The Alchemist?" She looks at him with surprise. 

Alchemist blushes and tries to stay quiet. Cass is just too confused to make a move, assuming danger must be around if he is there. 

But the enemy noticed the new human as a perfect chance to strike. A human not connected to the Moon Raccoon. And the Raccoon pounces to attack.

But just as he does Ruddiger pounces as well, managing to tackle the foe to the ground. 

"Ruddiger?" Cass asked with even more confusion as Varian's raccoon just appeared and then saved her. She wished she had her police gear on her. 

Ratcher runs away but finds himself trapped in the corner by surprise. The Alchemist catches him off guard with a pink ball, getting the Raccoon caught in the goo trap.

The hero takes a deep breath as he realizes that he won. But he hears Cass behind her.

"Alchemist, what's going on?"

"It's a long story Cassie." He says, not realizing what he called her.

Cassie?

Cassandra quickly realized the nickname and was shocked "Varian?"

The Alchemist suddenly turns pale and starts to run off. But Cassandra quickly grabs him by the hood, pulling it off in the process. And she saw that it was pretty much Varian in a tight hood and goggles.

"You have A LOT of explaining to do."

~

When Raps, Eugene, and Lance made it back to the main floor, they noticed it being overrun by Raccoons. And Max, Pascal, and Attila are fighting them off.

"What the...?" Lance asked

"We might as well help." Rapunzel shrugs, grabbing a frying pan from the rack. 

Pascal opens one of the cabinets only to find shorty sleeping. Confused, he quickly pokes him. 

Shorty suddenly wakes up. "Your table cloth was delicious, my friend." He followed this up with a loud burp. A burp that could be heard through the full floor.

The first one to smell it was Pascal. Who almost fainted and fell out of the cabinet. Luckily, he was swiftly caught by Rapunzel. "What have you guys been up to tonight?" She asked confused.

The rest of floor then suddenly smelled the order of Shorty's burp. It was so bad that when all the raccoon smelled it, they quickly started running. First in circles, and then when they realized it'd help, they ran out of the building.

"Well, that was weird." Eugene said with confusion. 

~

It was after that that they all went home. Cassandra didn't tell anyone yet what she found out, but requested to Rapunzel that she let Varian stay with her for the night. A fun night of bonding, she claimed. But Varian had a bad feeling about it. Rapunzel thought it was a great idea.

Cass sets her stuff down when her, Varian, and Ruddiger get in. 

"So... Bonding?" Varian awkwardly laughs, trying to avoid confrontation

It didn't work. "You're the Alchemist!" She seemed really ticked "Rely, Varian, rely?

Varian sat on the couch and sighed "It's a long story."

Cass chuckled, but it was more condescending "I think I have a clue. Let me guess, since we couldn't find anything about your dad's case you decided to go behind the law and DO IT YOURSELF"

"Cass I..." He tried to protest but part of that was spot on "I just wanted to help." 

"You do that by telling us what you know, Varian. Let me handle this. I can protect you." She seemed annoyed "I told you I'd handle this!"

"I can handle myself Cass." He stands back up "I'm smart. I have the technology and strategic planning skills. Now I just gotta work on my fighting skills."

"What happens if things don't go according to plan, Varian!" She counters. "You may be good at planning things out but if something goes wrong then it's just you out there on your own." 

"That won't happen."

"Oh yes it will." She seemed certain of it "You know how I know. I'M A COP. I have training for this, Varian."

"I'm working on it."

"That doesn't matter. You're not experienced enough yet." She explained "You're just a kid!"

There's a sudden silence as Varian doesn't know what to say. He's a bit hurt and he sits back down. Cassandra feels a bit bad, but she knew he needed to hear it.

She sighed "I'm sorry. I know you hate to hear it but it's true. You're still growing, even if you are intelligent."

"Then why don't you teach me?" He asks

"Huh?" 

Varian replies, but isn't so sure. "You have training, you clearly know what you're doing. Maybe I can learn how to fight and how to improvise from you. Reading can only get me so far."

Cassandra thinks about it. She had really no idea how to handle this situation. She was never so good with people so much younger than her. Varian was allot easier due to his maturity and intelligence but she couldn't think of what to do here.

"Fine." She gives in "But we're doing it MY way."

Varian chuckles "So am I going to start calling you Master Cassie now?"

Cassandra grins and laughs "Nope. You're going to called me Sargent Cassie. That is, if you're not too tired to speak once I'm done with you."

Varian gulped, unsure what he got himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering if I ship Cass and older Varian. Yea, I guess. Not rely too obsessed with it but I totally enjoy the idea of the two being an item when he's like 17-18. I'm also a sucker for a relationship where the girl is taller than the boy. (like Rosegarden from RWBY) There aren't enough of those. 
> 
> This chapter is personally one of my favorite's so far. I was unsure when I came up with the idea but now I'm so glad I did. I think it made Max, Pascal, and especially Ruddiger more involved in the story.


	7. Issue 7: Alone at Caine Corp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Lance attempt to sneak into Caine Corp to help Rapunzel find more info on Lady Caine. But they are met with home-alone style traps set up by Varian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four new chapter before a week is even up. BOY am I impatient. I get through these chapters like wildflower and then I get antsy to post them. So here it is; this one is a bit short. But I have three more today.
> 
> PS I don't know how work outs work so pardon me if I get it wrong.

It quickly became known as "Cassie's Boot Camp" by Varian and Ruddiger. She would pick the two of them up after Varian's shift at work and take them to the gym. Cassandra made her own schedule so it was easy for her to take off. 

Ruddiger was never required to do it, since he manned the computer, but he did it so Varian wasn't the only willing victim of Cassandra's harsh workout. 

The routine was a mix of push ups, sit ups, and however much Varian could bench press. Which at his size wasn't too much. But even with that in mind, Cassandra couldn't deny his drive and hard work. After all of that, the warm up would be done and she'd try him on whatever she decided would be his training for the day.

It hadn't been too long since they started when Varian got curious about something. He didn't seem to appear any different. Yet Cassandra was the most muscular person he knew. Even more so than Rapunzel if it were possible. (He also silently remarked on how the girls in his life could, in theory, destroy the guys in a fight)

Cass had just finished training for the day and they decided to chill. They had a half hour before they'd leave to meet the others at the Snuggly Duckling. And Cass liked to follow the training with a topic irrelevant to training or his superhero work. If Varian could, on that day, manage. She went hard on him but knew if he brought her to Raps too damaged that she'd kill her.

But today, Varian was curious "Cass, am I supposed to expect some type of muscle growth or something?"

Cass chuckled "I thought you were supposed to be smart kid. Don't you know anything about Sport Science?" 

"I avoid things with the word 'sports' in it" he smiles, only half joking

"Yea. It takes some time but yea." She states "But I wouldn't be so worried if you're not as strong as you want to be. That's not where your strength lays."

"Huh?"

"Have you ever seen home alone?" Cassandra asks

"Yea."

"Well, you remind me of that kid. If a criminal snuck into your place, you're the type to be smart enough to know how to handle it." She states

"So... My intelligence." He laughs "That's what I've been saying."

She laughs back "Not just that. You need to use that brain of yours more cunningly. There's a difference between cunning and intelligence. You have the intelligence, now you need to know how to use it."

"How do I do that?"

"You'll see" She smirked, thinking of exactly how she intends to train him for that "But I mean, your few tricks are good, but you'll need more than just that."

Varian smiles widely "I've been working on new inventions to be able to help and..." 

Cass chuckles "You can explain later. Right now we should get ready to go." She grabs her bag and hands him a water bottle. "Drink this. I told your sister that I was going easy on you."

He takes it and sips it quick, then gives some to Ruddiger "Good to know I'm already on hard"

Cass laughs "Actually, you're on medium."

Varian groans, taking a bigger sip of water.

~

Raps drives both Lance and Eugene to the Snuggly Duckling that day. But as they are about to get out they realize that Rapunzel kept the locks on.

"Blondie, what gives?" Eugene asks, a bit complaining. 

"Team meeting of course." She smiles widely

"Well you didn't need to lock us in!" Eugene says, annoyed 

Lance however is feeling pretty good. "Awww I'm part of the team."

"Totally, buddy." She smiles at him. "You're up to date right?"

"Not exactly."

"Well..." Rapunzel took a deep breath ready to explain. "The Alchemist told me to ask Lady Caine out the project that Quirin was working on. I got the name but I was unable to determine if I trust Lady Caine. But i don't know if i should tell the Alchemist because i don't want too much pressure on Lady Caine and by extent, Varian. Got it?"

"Yea."

"So what do you guys think i should do?" She asks, taking a breath

"I don't know." Eugene shrugs 

"Tell the Alchemist how you got the name but clearly keep Varian out of it." Lance answers quickly. "The boy has enough on his plate and his life is just starting to improve after the whole thing with his dad. But tell the Alchemist that you're unsure about Lady Caine. That there was a bit of suspicion but its not needing to be looked into."

Rapunzel thinks about what he said for a second then smiles "You have a point. Thanks Lance, you're good at this."

"Just being a part of this team, Raps." He smirks.

Rapunzel unlocks the doors and exits. But Eugene stops Lance before he exits.

"You're pretty good at advice." Eugene states, not surprised just stating. "I'm thinking of something risky and I need your advice."

"Shoot." 

"I was thinking of sneaking into Caine Corp tonight." He admits 

"Why?"

Eugene sighs "Rapunzel is so suspicious and it's not exactly something I'm used to. If she has suspicions then I think it's best that I look into it. See what I can find."

"I don't think you should do it..." Lance states blunty then changes his key "...without your best friend by your side."

"Nice!" Eugene gives him a high-five.

Lance gets excited "Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow at it again. This time fighting for the side of the law."

"Well, technically for Flynn Rider's superhero girlfriend... But YEA!"

~

It took a bit of convincing to convince Rapunzel to drop Varian off at Caine Corp. He wanted to finish up some new inventions to help with crime fighting. Luckily for him, Cass drove Eugene and Lance home today since they're car is still in the station to be fixed and Cass lived closer to them. So Varian had Rapunzel to herself in order to convince her, and every weapon in his arsenal for handling her big-sister overprotectiveness.

As soon as he got there, he and Ruddiger got to work.

Varian had suspected he'd want to go home and rest, but he couldn't sleep. He was too excited. But after a few hours he decided to head home. 

But as he was planning to go, he noticed something strange on the security tapes. Two men arriving in a car wearing black masks. It didn't take long for Varian to realize, they were being robbed. 

Varian was tempted to fight them as the Alchemist but then remembered what Cassandra said.

You need to use that brain of yours more cunningly. There's a difference between cunning and intelligence. You have the intelligence, now you need to know how to use it.

This was his chance to use it. And even test out his new inventions. These robbers would think twice before doing this again.

~

"Are you sure about the black masks" Lance asked Eugene, a bit concerned "We ARE good guys now."

"Yeah. That's why we're wearing them. We don't wanna get caught and jeopardize all we've done." 

He made a good point. Eugene picked the lock while Lance stood look out. 

~

Varian had a few things to work on when it came to traps. But these crooks would have to deal with a rough one as soon as they got in.

Varian had set little patches all over the hallway where the door opened. They all had a small electric shock coming from them. Hopefully enough to scare them out. But he had other ideas if that didn't work.

~

The first thing Lance noticed when they got through the door was the nice polka dotted design on the floor. He didn't know why but it seemed really nice. "I like the design of the place." 

As the two start walking Lance suddenly feels a shock that surprised him "You feel that?"

"Feel what..." He suddenly felt it. "That was weird. Like some electric shock." 

They keep walking only to get shocked more. They fail to realize that it's coming from the floor pattern. Whenever they stepped on a dot, they got zapped. 

"Can't we just go back?" Lance complains "This hurts" 

Eugene grabs his shoulder. "No, remember, for the team." He states 

"For the team." Lance repeats to himself.

~ 

Varian watched from his lab. They were clearly feeling it. Hopefully his next trap would indeed scare them off. 

~

"Lab" Lance read on a door. "A closed one. This project must be on hold."

"This could be Project Demanatus." Eugene states "exactly what we need"

Eugene was about to go in but Lance stops him. "Wait, what if it's a trap?" He states 

"Well, we need to do it anyways." He shrugs

As soon as he walks into the room he is immediately drenched in water from a bucket hanging above the door. Eugene seems annoyed but he decides to deal with it.

"See. We're clearly dealing with an amateur.” Eugene says smugly

Lance was hesitant to say “Um, that doesn’t look like normal water”

Suddenly a bright blue mist comes out of nowhere and surrounds them. Lance goes to run but notices nothing happening. But when he looks at Eugene he sees the intended effect.

Eugene was covered in a layer of thin ice. Not enough to seriously hurt him but enough to stop him in his tracks.

“Maybe it wasn’t water.” Eugene admits.

Lance quickly helps him break the ice off of him but Eugene is now shivering. 

“We don’t have to keep going.” Lance tells him

“Lance...” he says through shivers “Why would she have booby traps all around this place if she wasn’t hiding anything?” Eugene pushes through the pain “We’re continuing”

~

They checked the abandoned lab but couldn’t find anything. So the two kept going through the hallway. That was, until they noticed a strange potted plant in the middle of the floor.

“That’s weird” Lance admitted

“Don’t trust it.” Eugene warned

“Yea. I kind of got that.”

They both went around separate sides of it, avoiding touching it at all costs. But as soon as they through, they were safe, but Eugene felt something grab his ankle.

He looked behind him to see the play’s roots have grabbed onto him and they weren’t letting go. “What the?”

Lance grabbed Eugene by the waist and pulled him until the plant was forced to let go. “Why am I the one getting the pain” Eugene complained

Out of the corner of their eyes, both men notice a strange figure running across the halls. Someone in a hood and cape. “There! That’s the one!” Eugene said as he ran in the direction that guy went 

The hooded figure seemed to go into what seemed to be a storage unit. Eugene was about to rush head first in there but Lance grabbed his wrist

“Dude, this may be a trap.” Lance states “We need to be careful.”

~

The Alchemist had learned one thing from his last fight. Storage units were a good place to fight if you were small and sneaky.

He hid as he heard the two men come in. “Okay, come on out. We don’t need things to get too confrontational.”

The Alchemist threw one of his pink balls at them. It hit the taller one’s feet, trapping him.

“What the...?” The shorter one said as he looked at the goo trap “This seems familiar.” He says to himself “Come on out, we’re not here to fight you.”

“Could’ve fooled me with those ski masks.” He said, making his voice deeper with a voice modifier.

The man smirked “Yea. Not exactly the type to hide my identity through a superhero mask, huh Alchemist?”

Varian’s eyes widened. He found him out? That was quick. He didn’t think he was that easy to figure out. 

“What makes you think that I am... I mean, that I actually am... but...”

“Oh relax, we’re friends with Sundrop.” He states “She is suspicious about Lady Caine. I’m assuming you are too.” 

He comes out of the shadows to face the man, but far enough away that he could make a break for it “I’m not so sure about that anymore.”

“Why don’t you let my friend loose and we can talk.” Eugene asked the hero. He was curious why exactly he was there but knew he could trust the kid. He just had to prove he could be trusted. “We’re friends with Sundrop, but you can’t exactly tell her that we were here.”

“Who are you?” The boy asked

“I’m Flynn Rider” Eugene decides to use his other name. 

The Alchemist suddenly laughs hard, which is a response that ends up baffling Eugene “You’re not Flynn Rider. Flynn Rider gave up thieving.”

“That not what I’m...” he suddenly realizes something “Wait how do you know that?”

“I’m friends with him.” The kid got a bit closer, trying to inspect him, he assumed

Eugene looked at the boy hard. But under his goggles and hood he suddenly notices a familiar blue strip that was barely noticeable. "Wait... Varian?"

The Alchemist suddenly looks to him with shock "Eugene?"

Eugene takes off his mask and shows an unpleasant look, similar to one Rapunzel would give. 

Varian takes this opportunity to run away.

"Get back here Varian!" Eugene shouts in frustration and runs after him.

~

Varian was annoyed. How have so many people learned about his identity lately. First Cass, then Eugene and Lance. He needed to be better at this secret identity thing.

The three of them made it back to his lab where they intended to discuss everything. 

“You know I need to tell your sister, right?” Eugene was annoyed “What were you thinking?!”

“Look Varian, we’re concerned about your safety.” Lance added

Varian sighed “I’m keeping safe, okay?” He was getting annoyed at having to repeat this. 

“No no no.” Eugene paces back and forth “I’m telling your sister.”

“That what? That you snuck into Caine Corp at night as Flynn Rider.” Varian asked accusingly “Sorry to play that card but I have to.”

Eugene suddenly stopped pacing, realizing that the kid had a point. He didn’t want her to know that he went behind her back. She’d be pissed at him. 

Eugene groaned “Fine. But I suggest telling her yourself.”

“Also, how do you even know Sundrop?” Varian adds

“Lance knows her. I don’t really know her at all” Eugene lies “I was asked by Lance to help.”

“Yep that’s all true” Lance adds. 

“Why were you sneaking in?” Varian asked, still a bit annoyed about it

Lance answered this time “We were trying to get dirt on your boss.”

Varian got up. “Look, I originally told Sundrop to ask her about the project because I thought she might be a part of something. Though after some research, I think she’s not up to anything.”

“I think I can trust that.” Eugene sighs, calming down a bit “doesn’t mean I like you being a vigilante, kid.”

“Like you were?”

This made him get more upset “I don’t agree with my past decisions! I made mistakes!”

Varian backed off “Sorry, wasn’t trying to accuse.”

Eugene sighed “It’s okay.”

“I’m just saying, it’s not like I’m stealing anything or breaking any laws. I’m using my gifts to help people.”

Eugene groans “Fine”

“When I get a chance I’ll tell Sundrop that I believe Lady Caine is an ally. Okay?” He explains “I just haven’t seen her since I asked.”

Eugene knew that technically wasn’t true but couldn’t tell him that. “Fine”

Varian looked at him a bit worried. “Eugene, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Eugene walks out of the lab, annoyed “Come on, Lance. Let’s go.”

Varian turned to Lance “He Okay?”

“Eh, he just gets like this. I wouldn’t be surprised if he acted like this night ever happened.” Lance got up to leave “Also, really impressive traps. I can’t believe we got home-alone-ed. That was GREAT.”

~

Varian and Ruddiger got home and saw Rapunzel on the couch watching a movie. “Sorry for being home late.” He said with a smile.

“Eh, you’re getting better at not overworking yourself so I’m not going to complain about one night.” She shrugged

Varian had a hard time not tearing. He appreciated everything she always did for him and really hated having to lie to her. But he knew how she’d react. 

He sat next to her. “What are you watching?”

“Home alone.” 

He looked at her curiously “In summer?”

“It was on.” She shrugged “Plus, the kid in it reminds me of you.”

He quickly hugged her. Which was one that seemed kind of random but she accepted happily. But he didn’t seem to let go and she chuckled. “Okay sure. You can stay.”

She adjusted his hug a bit so he could still watch the movie and eventually it just became him leaning on her as she had her arm over him protectively. Which after everything the last few weeks, he definitely needed. Eventually he fell asleep and she smiled. Wondering what made him so tired.


	8. Issue 8: The Varian Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian invites his friends to a costume party being thrown at Caine Corp and run by an ex-evil scientist. Meanwhile Cassandra has suspicions about the Alchemist going on a mission with Sundrop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanding the Tangled Superhero AU Extended Universe today. (The TSHAUEU, if you will) 
> 
> Yep, you all asked for him, SO HERE HE IS!!!
> 
> Wait... no one asked for him? Too bad because HERE HE IS.

Sundrop and the Alchemist   
Issue 8: The Varian Effect

Caine Corp was having a costume party. In summer.

This was surprising for most but no one seemed to mind the idea. Varian was allowed to bring guests so of course he was going to bring the crew along. And he intended to ask them during their daily meet at the Snuggly Duckling.

“I figure it’d be a great way to bond and you guys can see where I work.” He explains excitedly

“Why a costume party?” Cass asked suspiciously 

“Apparently some out-of-town scientist is hosting and it was his idea.” 

Rapunzel smirked “Hey Eugene, Maybe me and you can do a couples thing. Maybe Bonnie and Clyde?”

“Can it NOT be that.” Eugene stated quickly. Not feeling so good about being a criminal.

“I mean, let’s be honest, it’s been done before. Plus, there’s not much interesting about Bonnie and Clyde.” Varian adds

Lance shrugs “I thought the musical was pretty neat.” 

“Eh, not a fan.” Varian states

“Well I’ll go as a cop” Cass states, and they all look to her oddly “I’m not very original.”

“It’s the thought that counts, Cassie.” Varian adds with a chuckle

~

The Alchemist took a deep breath. It was the first time that Sundrop had summoned him somewhere and he was quick to react. Not as quick as her, yet still.

“What’s up?” He asks her

“It’s about Lady Caine” she answers “I talked to her and...”

He sighs “Sundrop, it’s fine. After some research I honestly think she checks out. Nothing suspicious.”

“Oh yea. Cool.” She seemed a bit surprised by that and felt awkward “Well, I do know the name of the project that Quirin was working on.”

This got his attention fast, he had been trying to find out that information since it happened. “What is it called?”

“Project Demanatus.”

“Demanatus. Like that legendary hero who used both magic and science?” He tilted his head. 

“Supposedly” 

The magic aspect was the one that caught him off guard. His father was not one to believe in magic, telling him since he was young that it didn’t exist. 

But then again, here he is talking to a woman who was known to use it, and yet somehow he still didn’t believe.

“Any news on the Stabbington Brothers cartel?” She asked him 

“No. I haven’t tried to see yet. I’ve been taking your advice.” He says “Being patient and playing things safe.”

“Good boy” she teased “How about me and you check it out next time you think it’ll come.”

“What makes you so sure I know?”

“You knew last time, didn’t you?” She smirked.

“It’s on Friday.” He has been keeping track of it. But not yet doing anything about it.

Though Sundrop recognized the night as the night of the costume party. But if it’s as late as it was the last time, she’d be fine. She could be there for Varian then go after.

“You in?” She asked

He smirks “You know it.”

~

Varian had avoided talking to Cassandra about the shipment until the ride to the party on the day of. He was nervous about her reaction.

“So um...” he started. They just finished up their training for the day, and things went well. “I was summoned by Sundrop last night.”

“Hey look at that” she smirks “Told you people can easily see your intelligence.”

“Yea. She even suggested the two of us going out to check on the Stabbington Brothers cartel to see what exactly the shipment is. We think it’s important.” He explained “And I wanted to know your thoughts.”

“No.”

Varian was surprised at the fast answer “rely? That was fast.”

“You’re not ready. You may be able to handle two crooks who snuck into a lab but THE STABBINGTON BROTHERS.” She explains “You’re lucky Sundrop was there last time. Or you’d be dead.”

“But she’ll be there this time.”

“Look, I have no problems with you doing research for her but no field work until I say so.”

“Well you’re not really the boss of me.” Varian mumbles, annoyed

“You know I can arrest you right?”

Varian was suddenly surprised “Wait... what?”

“Yea” she answered “You’re still technically a vigilante. So unless you want me to take you in I suggest you do as I say.”

Varian looked at her oddly, surprised she was kind of blackmailing him. In a way.

Cass sighs “Look, Varian. You’re my friend and I’m doing this so you don’t get yourself killed” she explain “Also, your sister would KILL me.”

Varian sighs “I guess you’re right. But she might need back-up.”

Cass thinks “Okay. But then I’m coming with you. And you’re going to have stay on the sidelines.” 

Varian gets excited “Thanks a bunch Cass.”

“So when is this?”

“Tonight” Varian chuckles nervously “After the party.” 

“Oh boy” Cass chuckles “Good thing I’m going as a cop.”

~

Varian went to the party dressed as a Vampire and Ruddiger had a makeshift ghost costume made by Rapunzel. Cass arrived as in her police uniform. Most people there didn’t know her so it could work.

They quickly saw Rapunzel and Eugene outside as they arrived. Raps went as a witch, thinking of a similar design to Varian. And Pascal went as a cat. A costume also made by Rapunzel

Eugene went as an apple. No one knew why, but no one questioned it. “Hey Cass.” He chuckled as he saw her “I see you were serious about going as a cop.”

Cass smirked “Did you think I wouldn’t.”

“No. But I was HOPING you wouldn’t” he remarked back

Suddenly Lance comes up behind them. He was in an normal looking suit and a wig. “Hey guys!”

Varian was really confused “Lance, who are you supposed to be.”

“I’m Light Yagami” he explains. But no one seems to get it. “From Death Note.” Still no response “Does no one here appreciate a good anime?”

Varian raises his hand “I do! Were you planning on going as a character from one.”

The others chuckle 

“I’m kidding.” Varian smiles “Though it’s an odd choice. You look like you with a wig and suit on.”

“I hope those fangs don’t hurt the buck teeth, Timmy Turner.” Eugene chuckles but no one laughs “Oh come on, guys. That was... funny” he was suddenly ran into my Maximus who just arrived and was craving apples. The other start to laugh “Oh come on!”

Rapunzel helps him up “The gang’s all here so let’s go in.”

~

Rapunzel and Varian continued to check the clock the whole time. Both concerned that they’d have to leave at any second. Too the point where they almost forgot to have fun. Almost. Luckily for them they had great friends who knew how to have a good time. 

It was then that a man arrived to the stage. The man seemed new so Varian assumed that he was the out of town scientist. He looked to bit late thirties, early forties and he had a hunch and a big nose. He spoke with a vague European accent no one could pinpoint.

"Good evening" he began "My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. For those of you who don't know me, I am a reformed evil scientist who is here now working for the side of good. Thanks largely in part to my friends and the lovely Ms. Lady Caine."

Rapunzel was curious. She was recruiting ex-evil scientists? She didn't know what to think of this.

"Why a costume party in summer, you ask?" He continued "You see, when I was a young lad back in Gimmelshtump, the parties would always be thrown in the summer. But my family, they would never let me go. So i decided when I became a good guy, if I ever got the chance I'd throw a, as the kids say 'lit', costume party. Also, my nemesis was a secret agent platypus for the longest time so I know a thing or two about espionage. You could say i'm a master."

To prove his point, the man tried to sneak away all stealthily but he was wearing loud clown shoes that squeaked, that he failed to notice.

Lady Caine was quick to escort Dr. D into another room. Raps was suddenly curious about this. She decided to follow, if she was careful she'd be able to see whether or not this Doofenshmirtz character could be trusted.

~

Raps followed the two through the door. No one seemed to notice her yet. She was trying to not get caught without having to use her powers.

"I'm thankful for the help, but why did I have to give that huge speech?" Doof asked her

"You're a reformed villain. It looks good on my character that I'm willing to help you out." She admits "So do you have what I paid you for or not."

"Actually I do." He answers, getting what seemed to be a gun from his bag. "BEHOLD! The reform-matter-inator!"

"Perfect." Lady Caine smirked "Does it work."

"Let's test it out." Doofenshmirtz got a cup from a nearby cabinet and put it on the table. He shot at it, but it didn't do anything. "Guess not."

Suddenly out of nowhere the cup randomly explodes. "Yea. Some kinks need to be worked out."

"You think?" She groaned annoyed "Just go announce the winner of the costume contest already!"

Rapunzel hears this and quickly gets back to the party room. 

~ 

"Hey Blondie, where were you?" Eugene asked as she got back.

Raps quickly whispered to him "I was checking out that Doofenshmirtz character. Was unsure of his intentions."

"No. You're unsure of Lady Caine. Let it go, Raps. That Alchemist kid said there's nothing to worry about." This was his second time in this building but he was on edge about being there due to the last time.

Rapunzel sighed "You're probably right."

"Of course I am."

Just then Doofenshmirtz went back to the mic. "Hello again. I'm back to give you all the results of the costume competition. And the winner is..." He waits for dramatic effect "Light Yagami!"

Lance gets excited and runs up to shake his hand. 

"I have to say I appreciate a good anime cosplay." Doof smiles at him 

The others look at him accepting the award with surprise.

~

Sundrop arrives to the meeting spot earlier then intended. And it doesn't take long for The Alchemist to show up. Though he seemed to arrive with something. And Sundrop was surprised to see who it was.

"Good evening Sundrop" Cassandra smiled at her

"You know Acting-Commissioner Cassandra, right?" Alchemist asked her. He seemed a bit embarrassed. 

"We've met." Sundrop looked at them in surprise. 

"I figured it was best to have the kid not go out into the field until he's ready." Cass states to her "So I hope you don't mind me coming with."

"You two know each other?" Sundrop asked, remembering that not long ago Cass stated she was intended to bust the kid. Now she planned on helping him. This was weird. 

"It's a long story." The Alchemist admits "I'd rather not say."

Sundrop sighs "Fine. I can respect that." She figured she kept secrets from both of them anyway. "The more the better anyway."

~

The three of them arrived on the rooftop nearby where the brothers were waiting on their shipment. Cass had been the last one there and was annoyed that one could fly and the other had a grappling hook. But she had to take stairs.

"I could've flown you know?" Sundrop tells her.

"I'm good" 

"She's pretty unstoppable when she sets her mind on something" Alchemist explains.

"I believe that." Sundrop replied, but she actually knew for certain. "So do you have a gameplan, Commissioner?" 

Cass looked around "You two want to know what's in the shipment right?"

"The quality of material of the boxes is ill-equipped to handle any type of illegal drug. Which is what they used to ship. But lately, its been different." The Alchemist explains

"Okay then. I'll distract the brothers while Sundrop gets whatever is inside the box. Bring it to the Alchemist who can research it." Cass explains "Sounds good?"

"Yes" The Alchemist says a bit reluctantly 

"On it" Sundrop nods "And I'll fly you out as soon as I have it."

~

"Hold it right there!" Cass yells as she enters the scene. The shipment was just arriving, the perfect chance to see what was in them. "Stabbington Brothers, you're under arrest."

One of the brothers laughed "I don't think so. Not if you came alone." He motioned for the cronies to attack. They did but Cassandra seemed to be able to take them on easily. 

Meanwhile, Sundrop used her super-speed to sneak over to the shipment. She used her strength to open up the crates. And then proceeded to look inside. But what she was was not what she was expecting. 

They were small black rocks. They had an odd shape and appearance to them. She suddenly went to grab it, just like they planned. But as soon as she did and went to fly away, suddenly, she found that she couldn't fly. "What the...?"

Her head started to ache and her knees started to feel weak. She suddenly collapsed on the ground with a loud thud.

Cassandra had just taken out the last of the goons. It was only her and the brothers left when she heard the thud and all three looked over to where it came from.

"Sundrop?"

All three were surprised by the hero's sudden collapsed and Cassandra quickly ran to help.

"So that's what's in the box." One brother said and they went to follow Cass, ready to strike against the hero.

The Alchemist had been watching this whole thing go down and and was thinking about everything Cass had been saying to him. Needing to be more cunning. Needing to be ready when things don't go as planned. Well, things weren't going as planned and he couldn't do nothing. 

He grabbed out two dark blue balls and one light blue balls. 

As the brothers followed Cass, they were suddenly hit by two blue balls and as they popped they splashed the two with what seemed to be water. 

All of them turned to see The Alchemist making an entrance. The brothers quickly go to attack him but he throws one of the light blue balls in between them creating a cloud of bright blue smoke. 

The Alchemist moves out of the way as the smoke freezes the brothers in place. "I see you two met my new ice trap. Pretty impressive huh?"

Cass looks to him "Good job kid, but that won't hold them for long."

"Get Sundrop and the rock out of here. I'll catch up." He states. 

Cass takes a deep breath, deciding to take this chance and listen. "Don't be stupid, kid." She grabs Sundrop and the rock and runs off. 

It takes a few seconds but the brother get out of the ice and go to attack. But he uses a purple ball to disappear. And when it goes away he reappears on a roof. "Too slow."

They quickly smile and pull out their guns. He realizes they are about to shoot so he throws down another smoke bomb. This one bigger.

As the brothers aim, they realize they aren't hitting him. But suddenly two pink balls come out of nowhere and hit their guns. And their hands and weapons are trapped in that pink goo.

"Nice try. But you'll have to catch me." Varian smirks

~

Cassandra got Sundrop as far as she could and checked to see if you're okay. "Cassandra, what about the Alchemist?"

"I think he'll be fine." She states, hoping she's right. Rapunzel would kill her if not. "What is wrong with you?"

"That rock. I think it's having an effect on me." She states.

Cassandra throws the rock as far as she can from her. She'll grab it later when Sundrop is gone. Sundrop gets up but something weird happens when they both notice her blonde hair shrinking. 

"Your hair, what's up with that?" Cass was surprised

"I don't know. This hasn't happened before." She says as her hair grows back to its usual height. 

Cass takes a good look at the hairstyle. One that seemed familiar. She suddenly realizes as she sees her face getting worried and anxious. "Rapunzel?"

"What?"

"I know that hairstyle! That's how you do your hair every day." She states "It's your thing."

She doesn't respond. Not denying it. 

"Rapunzel?"

"Sorry Cass"

Cassandra didn't know what to say. Learning Varian's identity didn't sting because she didn't know him so well when he became the Alchemist. But she had been friends with Rapunzel for years. Why hadn't she told her?

"We can talk about this later" she makes up her mind "First, we're getting you home."

"But the Alchemist..."

"I'll make sure he's fine first." She grabs the rock "Stay here and get back to normal."

~

Cassandra arrived back to the scene of the earlier fight only for it to be bare. The only person there being Varian, still as the Alchemist. He just stood there looking at the harbor. No more boxes or anything.

"You did good today" Cass states "I still don't think you should be on the field yet. But that there proved to me that you can indeed do it." She smiled "What happened anyway?"

"They gave up looking for me so they can continue the shipment. Apparently one missing rock wasn't the worth the effort."

Cass chuckled. "Seems like we got a victory thanks to you. How do you feel?"

"Not sure." He admits "How's Sundrop."

She shows him the rock. "This was giving her a bad reaction." She hands it to him "Bring this back to my place as I help Sundrop out okay?"

"Sure" 

Varian grabbed and his his way to Cass's place which wasn't too far. She took a breath, not sure what to make of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are learning facts day and night. Mostly night though. The question is... what do they do?


	9. Issue 9: Children of Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Lance visit their own orphanage, now changed to a different name, where they try to reform two kids there who happen to have a trouble making streak. Meanwhile, Varian finds a secrete about the rocks from a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love the comments. I love all of you people who like reading this story. Feel free to share and like and junk. I have a Tumblr and I share it on there too. Feel free to draw stuff if you like as well which I tried and my attempt was mediocre at best. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me at MikeAllenZ om Tumblr, Insta, and on YouTube im Michael Allen Zoeller. (Cause it's my name and it sounds fancy just like Malinda Kathleen Reese or others with three names)

"I don't get it Ruddiger." Varian said as he put his research data into his computer. "By all means this is just a normal old rock. There's no scientific reasoning behind why it did that to Sundrop."

He had been examining the black rock ever since they retrieved it from the Stabbington Brothers shipment. Nothing, it just seemed normal. 

The only two things he noticed was it's indestructibility and how he’s feel a minor headache when working on it. Well, he hadn't tested ever possible way to break it yet. But most he could think of. 

"To be honest, maybe I should be studying Sundrop's powers." He thinks. It was something he was thinking about. How exactly do they work. He knows magic doesn't exist so how is it possible. And why hadn't he thought much about it until it was asked to him.

Just then there was a knock on his lab door. He recognized the man who came to visit from the party. It was Dr. Doofenshmirtz. 

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz?" He questions "What are you doing here?" 

"I was wondering if if you had some ketchup. I needed some for my hotdog and I forgot to bring my condiment-inator with me." He explains

"Sorry"

Doof shrugs, taking a look at the rock on the table oddly. "May I come in a moment?" 

"Sure" he shrugged 

Doofenshmirtz walked in, suddenly shocked to see Ruddiger at the computer "Ah a raccoon!" He freaked

"You afraid of raccoons?" Varian's asked surprised "Thats odd."

"Bad memories." The scientist admits "Why is he on a computer?"

"You can say he's smarter that the average raccoon." Varian smirked at his lab partner

Doof tilted his head "And no fedora?" 

"Excuse me?"

Doof realized why he was confused "Oh sorry. I'm used to intelligent animals wearing fedoras. You should meet my ex-nemesis now-friend Perry the Platypus."

"Um maybe another time." He looked to him. "Ruddiger is safe if you want to pet him."

Ruddiger smiled and went over, showing the scientist that it's true.

"You sure... Um, what's your name..." 

"Varian"

"Varian." He thinks "Okay I'll try. I mean I've fought a platypus for years so what could go wrong."

Doof kneeled down and gentle put his hand on Ruddiger's head. "Aww. Cute." He smiles as Ruddiger smiles too "I think you may have cured me of my fear of Raccoons."

Varian knew that wasn't exactly how it worked but he didn't wanna ruin his mood. "Um... Sure."

Doof gets up and gets back on track. He looked to the rock like he originally planned. "So this rock, what's so special about it?"

"Thats what I'm trying to figure out. I know its unbreakable. Or at least, I haven't figured out yet what exactly can break it."

Doof thought for a second. "Hmmm. I might have something that can work." He got an invention from his bag "BEHOLD! The reform-matter-inator!"

"It reforms matter?" Varian asked curiously

"Well yea, its in the name." Doof explains "I think I just worked out the finishing touches on it. Watch."

Doof got a cup out of his bag and shot it with the inator but it doesn't do much.

"Huh?"

Doof smiled at him. "Just watch" he said as he pressed down on the cup and it flattened like it was clay. He then shoots it again and it turns back into a hard solid.

"Hey! It works!" Doof gets excited. "We can see if it works on your rock"

"Let's try it." 

Doof shoots at the rock. Varian quickly does the same thing. Molding it down into a ball. Doof shoots it again and it turns into a ball.

"So we can't break it, but we can mold it. Good to know." Varian recaps then turns to Doof "Do you think I can get a copy of one of those?"

"I mean, you helped me with my fear of raccoons. It's the least I can do." He smiles "plus, I built it for your boss, and I needed the practice."

"For what exactly"

"I'm going to invent time travel." He smirked

"Huh?" 

Doof looked at him and began to explain "Long story short I got a message from the future telling me I'm going to invent time travel in a few years."

"I see." He thinks about that "A Lot of pressure huh?"

Doof sighs "Yea. Not exactly sure how to deal with it yet."

"Same. My dad went missing, and it's kind of up to me to save him." Varian stated, leaving a large part of the story out

"That's rough, kid." Doof nods "Well, don't turn evil. I know from personal experience that it doesn't help."

Varian chuckles "Don't worry. I wouldn't do THAT."

The two scientists chuckle. 

~

The Stabbingtons were not yet away from the barrage of angry comments from Lady Caine.

"Look it's just one rock" one of them states

"That's not it you idiot!" She growls "I told you the Alchemist boy is needed for my plan. You can't harm him or sway him from doing what he's doing?"

"Then why not hurt Sundrop or the cop?"

"The cop is clearly friends with him, that could cause problems if she dies." She explains "And Sundrop, well, she's mine to take care of."

"Why don't you use those stones you've been having us ship if you wanted her dead so much." 

This was around the time Doofenshmirtz arrived. None of them noticed him.

"Because I can't do much against her with those rocks because they are unbreakable. Thats why I needed that imbecile scientist from Danville. Smart enough to come up with an answer, but stupid enough to not suspect a thing."

Doof felt hurt by this. He quickly made his choice and left the scene.

~

Doof went back into Varian's lab. "Good news, kid. I forgot I had a spare." He smiled as he handed Varian the actual inator. "Just don't tell your boss I gave it to you."

"Why?" Varian questioned 

"It's a long story. But trust me, its a gift from a friend." He smiled and headed out. "Good luck with your dad." 

~

"Fine we get it" The Stabbington brothers were tired of the insults "Just tell us what you needed us for."

Lady Caine smirked. "The next part of my plan. I need something an old friend of yours has."

"An old friend?"

"You two used to be part of Flynn Rider's men right?" She smirked "I need you to get me Gothel's Talismen."

~

Eugene and Lance took a deep deep breath. Both of their hands were being held by Rapunzel. She never saw Eugene this fearful, or at least, it was rare, and she understood why. This was not an easy thing for them to do. But she was proud of them. 

Right in front of then stood the building the two spent a good chunk of their lives running from. The place used to be called "Gothel's Orphanage". But since her death, the place was renamed "Children of Corona".

Rapunzel's mother Arianna now ran the place. Which Eugene and Lance were thankful for. They still remembered the night where four kids, maybe only slightly younger than Varian is now, snuck out to try and make a life for themselves away from the abusive woman who kept them there.

Arianna came out of the building to greet them. "Eugene, Arnwaldo. It's lovely to see you both."

Arianna was one of the few people Lance let call him by his real name. It was comforting for some reason. 

Eugene had always been on guard around his girlfriend's mother. She did not know of his life of crime and wanted to keep it that way. He wanted nothing but to have Rapunzel's parents, the closest things to real parents he'd ever know, to accept him. And so far, he had done a good job at it.

"I know it's allot for you two to be here, but I think it'd be good to see how this place had changed" she states "And I think you'd be a good influence to two of our kids here."

"Who?"

"Hey knock it off!" The heard from behind them "Get back here"

"Them"

Out of the crowd came two young girls. One with short black hair and the other a redhead. They ran through the crowd with a few candy bars. And Arianna was quick to act. 

She grabbed both of the girls by the collar of their shirt and they froze. "...girls"

"Hello miss Arianna." The short haired one said with a nervous chuckle. But Arianna didn't respond.

Eugene looked to the angry man who was just chasing them "I'll pay for what they stole" he said

The girls both looked to the strange man helping them out. Wondering who he even was anyway. 

~

As Eugene and Lance walked through the door of the orphanage they held Rapunzel's hand tight. Both remarked in their head how it made sense that she was a superhero. 

There was a fresh coating of paint since the last time they were there. The old gritty feeling it used to give was gone, but still was there for Eugene and Lance. Even if only a bit. Like a ghost that was still lingering. 

Eugene grabbed the Talismen that was in his pocket. It wasn't8 the first thing he ever stole, but it was something that made him infamous. Something to remind him where he came from, and yet that things can get better if you go out and make it so.

They were greeted by a bunch of happy children who were all playing and having fun. Children of varying ages, but none seemed like the guys remembered. 

"Children, you know my daughter, Rapunzel" Arianna says "And these are Eugene and Arnwaldo. They used to go here" 

Both guys waved awkwardly. Unsure what to think or say, or feel. "Hi"

Arianna and Rapunzel explained to them beforehand that most of the young ones don't remember Gothel. But some of the older ones did. 

~

Varian was working on some adjustments to a certain gadgets when Cassandra walked in. "You ready to get your butt whipped." She chuckled

Varian stopped working to put his mask off and smile "in a few minutes. I kind of lost track of time."

Cass looked curiously at his work "Any luck?"

"A new friend helped me learn something out about the rocks. They can't be broken but the matter can be manipulated." 

"Any idea why it harms Sundrop?" She asked 

"None. I'm thinking of studying her powers. Whatever 'magic' she possesses probably can be explained. I just don't know how."

"I see" she states 

Varian finishes up and begins the cleaning up process. "I'm almost done, Cassie. Anything else you needed to ask?"

Cassandra hadn't spoken to Rapunzel since that night. She wanted no more reasons to be mad at her. She didn't know if she should ask Varian about it, but in a way, she valued his opinion as a friend and knew he could help. 

"If someone really close to you was hiding a secret from you. A big one that they should've known you could keep for them, how upset would you be."

Varian thinks about this. "I mean, I don't know. I think it'd hurt. But I guess I'm not one to judge since... You know." He explains

"Ah." She nods. She was unsure what to think about his answer

~ 

It was later that day when Eugene and Lance checked out their old room. They immediately noticed the two girls from earlier. Their beds were right where theirs used to be. But their new ones are nicer. It was a room that could hold four, but the other two kids weren't there. But those two were and they were the ones that mattered.

"There you guys are." Lance smiled 

"Eugene... Arnwaldo." The short haired girl said. It seemed as though the redhead didn't rely talk.

"Yes. Those are our names." Eugene states "So then what are yours."

"I'm not telling you." She said with a pout.

Eugene shrugged "Fine then. If you don't say, then I'm just calling you angry." He smirked

Lance noticed the redhead chuckle "And I think you can be laughy." The redhead gave him a nod no. "Then how about Red. Like your hair." She then nodded yes, amused 

"There. You have names. Now can you please go." Angry said, clearly trying to kick us out. 

"Look, kid. I know how you feel, okay?" Eugene began "Alone in the world and all you got is your friend. We were like that too."

She didn't respond 

"But you have it nice here. When we lived here this place was a hellhole."

"We know the stories. Evil old Gothel and what not."

Eugene laughs "Kid, evil doesn't even begin to describe it. That woman had us up day and night worshipping some sort of crazy sun god she thought was coming." He began to rant a bit "She told us that none of us were ever good enough. That no one ever would want us."

Eugene looked to the girls. Red was listening, clearly. Angry however was trying to ignore him, but not doing a very good job at it. He then looked to Lance, who wasn't looking at him. He was looking down, having to relive it all.

"And the hardest part, we all believed her." He tells her "Even to this day, we still often believe it."

"We get it. Your worthless. Can you please leave us be now?" Angry rolled her eyes 

Eugene suddenly got upset "Didn't you even hear...!" He was stopped when Lance grabbed his shoulder. Eugene groaned annoyed and exited the room.

~

Eugene found himself looking outside of the building. There was never a window there before. Sunlight was rare back then and he was happy the place had a nice feel to it now. Even if it always bring back bad memories.

"Eugene..." It was Rapunzel who was going up to him "Lance told me what happened are you okay?"

He sighed "I don't know"

"You don't have to stay if it's too hard for you"

"No that's not it." He leans on the wall, feeling blue "I know i'm a better person now but why do I still feel like crap."

"Years of someone telling you you're worthless followed by years of people telling you you're a criminal." 

"Wow. Blunt much?" 

She held his hand. "You are one of the kindest, good hearted soles I've ever met. Even those times in your life where you weren't trustworthy, your heart was always in the right place. And it's that heart of yours that makes me love you."

"I love you." He quickly hugs her "You're the best."

She looked at his face when he pulled back "You know you can cry around me, right?" She smirked 

"Might take you up on that offer latter." He chuckles lightly. Eugene didn't really believe that men should not cry. But he wasn't one to make a show out of it. He would usually hold it in until he was alone around the woman he loved.

Eugene noticed Arianna arrive behind Rapunzel. "Rapunzel," she says "can you check up on some of the kids?" 

"Oh... Sure." She says as she heads out. 

Arianna looks to Eugene "I heard what happened. Are you okay, Eugene?"

"I don't know how to get through to them." Eugene said, irritated "I know I want to its just..."

"Tell them about Flynn Rider." Arianna tells him

"What?" That statement caught him off guard

"Eugene, I've been running this place ever since Gothel died. Do you think I wouldn't find out?" She smiled with an added chuckle

"You never said anything." He seemed shocked "I'm dating your daughter."

"You're a good person Eugene. Rapunzel clearly knows about it and still loves you. And as long as you're always honest with her about everything. Then you're fine in my book." 

Eugene sighs. Suddenly thinking about sneaking into Caine Corp behind her back. Not telling her about her brother being a vigilante because he was afraid of her opinion of HIM being tainted. It seemed very selfish to him. And he was not that person anymore.

"Thank you, Arianna" he hugged her quickly

"You can call me mom if you'd like."

Eugene had to hold himself back from tearing.

~

Eugene goes back to the room he talked to Red and Angry in. But they were no longer there "Where are they?"

Eugene noticed a letter on the red.

"Dear Flynn and Lance,

We have the girls, if you wanna see them again bring us the Talismen. Just the two of you. It's time the OG Flynn Rider's men meet up again.

, Sideburns and Patchy"

Eugene gripped the paper hard, furious. 

~

Their old hideout was on the other side of the city. But Eugene and Lance knew that's where they'd be. And sure enough, there they were. The whole place had been abandoned and Eugene was almost sure they tore it down. But guess he was mistaken. 

The four faced each other, and the brothers had the girls in ropes.

"Let them go you two." Eugene started off

"That's no way to talk to an old friend, Flynn Rider." The girls seemed surprised by this.

Eugene quickly got out the Talismen. "I have the Talismen. Let them go!"

"Give it to us. That's the deal."

"First..." Eugene began "Why do you need it?"

Patchy laughed "Why do you care? You only have it for sentimental value."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do." He said with a serious dead face, staring at both of them. "Here's how things are going to go tonight. You're going to give the girls to us then we will TALK things out before we hand you the Talisman."

"And what makes you so sure that we'll do that?" 

"Because I know you. You're trying to hide it but you don't want to hurt these girls." Lance spoke up. "You had the same emotions as we did when seeing that building for the first time in years."

"Fear, anger, that feeling that you think you're worthless." Eugene continued "Let me guess, your 'boss' says the same awful things Gothel said. And you believe it."

"We're our own bosses" sideburns states

Eugene laughs "We all know THAT'S not true. What reason would YOU want the Talismen then." 

"Let the girls go. The brother's we knew back then aren't gone. The ones who believed like the rest of us in the cause." Lance tries to reason. 

The brothers both consider this. Both generally thinking about this. Neither wanted to harm these children but they felt like this is what had to be done.

"No"

"Fine then" Eugene shrugs "You want the Talisman." He throws it to them "Catch"

They catch it. And as soon as they do, true to their word, they let the girls go. 

"See. You didn't need to act so though, Flynn." One of them smirks

Eugene just smirks back "Nah, because I have friends to do that for me." He suddenly calls out "Hey Blondie!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sundrop crashes through the window and grabs both of the brothers by the collars. "Surprise." 

"So cool" Angry was suddenly starstruck

Sundrop grinned at the girl, then to the brothers "No fancy rocks this time, huh boys?" 

Sundrop quickly bangs their heads together softly, but for her strength, its enough to knock both of them out.

She then grabbed both of them easily in one arm each. Mostly just showing off at this point. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta go." She flies out with both of them. 

~ 

Max is working on a few things at the police station when suddenly Sundrop arrives suddenly with the Stabbington Brothers in handcuffs. She puts them down and smiles sweetly. 

"Tell Commissioner Cassandra that I left her a gift." She suddenly runs back off and Max looks at the two and shrugs

~

Cassandra and Varian were just about getting finished with their work out when Cass gets a text. 

"Who's it from?" Varian asks curiously

"Max" Cass reads the text and chuckles a bit "Seems like Sundrop caught the Stabbington Brothers."

"Wait rely?" Varian asks "that's great."

"Tell Raps that I can't make tonight's hang out." She smirked "But tell her I said thanks for the gift."

"She sent a gift?" Varian smiles "Awww that's so like her."

~

As Eugene and Lance brought Red and Angry back to the orphanage they seemed super excited. But Arianna and Rapunzel (who had made it back before suspicion could be met) seemed worried.

"Are you two okay?" Arianna asked worriedly

"It was awesome!" Angry said excitedly "Eugene and Lance seemed so cool and confident. And then Sundrop came and saved us all and it was SO AMAZING!"

Eugene chuckled "Girls, can we talk to you alone for a minute."

~ 

Back in the bedroom, the four of them began their chat. 

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Ryder. Your secret's safe with us." Angry laughed 

"That's great. But now don't you see what we were were talking about?" Eugene began. 

"Talking about what?" She tilted her head.

Eugene facepalmed "Look, we just don't need you making the same mistakes we did okay?"

Red and Angry sat back on their beds. "What mistakes did you make?" She asked

Lance spoke next "You know, this was our room too. Years ago. Us and the brothers back then. They were... Different people back then."

"The four of you were a team?" 

"It started off as the four of us. We gained and lost members on the way. But the brothers never left us. Not until..." Lance trailed off

"The brothers wanted to deal in some illegal drugs. A certain narcotic. They felt being thieves wasn't a life they wanted to lead. So they split." Eugene explains "Sure we started off as four friends who wanted to escape a bad environment. Take from the rich, give to the poor. But even that can lead to some bad decisions."

"What changed?"

"I met a certain lady who changed my opinion on the world." He smiled "Our opinion on the world."

"Rapunzel?"

"Exactly." He smirked "So when i say you should really appreciate what you have and really do good with it, I mean it. You two are bright, clever, and I'm sure you both have a bright future if you don't make the same mistakes we did. Okay?"

Both girls look to each other, then to the guys "Okay."

~

Cassandra finds herself interrogating the Stabbington brothers. 

"Who exactly were those shipments for?" She yelled "I know you clearly had no clue what those rocks do. So now I want to know."

They don't talk

Cassandra groans "you know what, no. I want to know that. And believe me, eventually I WILL get the answers out of you two. It's only a matter of time." She paced back in forth "But I'm going to change the subject. Something you might be more willing to answer."

One of them laughs "Like there's anything you'd want to know that we'd want to tell you."

Cassandra laughs "Oh really. I think me and you two have a certain person we actively despise. And you can tell me where I can put a sock to his face once and for all."

"Oh yea. And who might THIS person be?"

"Tell me." Cass smirks at them "Who is Flynn Rider?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... Whats going through Cass's head. Let me tell you, not gonna be pretty.


	10. Issue 10: Cassandra’s Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian doesn’t trust Cassandra’s new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Mild sexual humar and Dark Themes. Questionable police decisions.
> 
> (Yep. Me a pure hearted boi, is giving a chapter warning. This one gets decently dark. Not super though.)

She was going extra hard on Varian today. He couldn’t tell why. But Cassandra was surprisingly going harder than she had before.

Her foot was on his back as he did pushups. A tactic that was ill advised, Varian was pretty sure, but he wasn’t one to question her methods. Though he did find it annoying. Even if she barely put more of her weight down.

“Okay you’re good” Cass said as Varian finally collapsed to the floor, exhausted “I honestly thought you’d whine like a baby at that one.”

“I was so close to it.” He admits, catching his breath. “What’s up with the sudden intenseness today?”

“You’re just noticing that now?” She chuckled “Maybe I need to go harder.”

“I mean more intense than usual.” He decided to explain further to avoid that happening. “Like you’re dazed off and not really thinking about it.”

She sighed “If you need to know, it’s about the brothers.”

“Isn’t that good. You caught them. We won.” Cass handed him a water bottle and he started to drink. 

“It’s not that. It’s just...” she sighs “they won’t reveal any information about who those rocks were for and...”

Varian looked at her suspiciously “Are you sure that’s it. I feel like there was something else you wanted to know.”

Cass smirked at him. “You’re smart.” She sighs “Well, What i really wanted to know... was who Flynn Rider is.”

Varian almost spit out his water. He knew who Flynn Rider was, but Cass wanted to know? He couldn’t tell why?

“Why? It’s been years since he’s shown”

Cass gripped her hands into fists “You remember how he just disappeared after years of being a criminal.”

“Yea.”

“Well, after that my father just GAVE UP looking for him.” She said, annoyed “for years he told me how Flynn Rider was a MENACE who needed to be stopped. He was so determined to capture him. I admired that. And then suddenly. Poof, he just decided that it was better to just LEAVE IT BE."

Varian looked puzzled "You have a problem with that?"

"Yea!" Cass said angrily but then calmed down "Though I know I probably seem irrational. Like I'm out for revenge."

"Are you?"

Cass thought about that for a moment "I mean, technically no. But I can't help feeling like he wronged me personally by just running. I feel like he took my dad away from me." She suddenly realized what she just said "Woah. I never admitted that out loud before"

Varian chuckled "Guess I’m a good person to talk to."

She chuckles and proceeds to ruffle his hair "You're right on that part, kid. I know I can trust you."

He felt a bit bad, not knowing for certain. He knew Eugene was Flynn Rider. He knew this information and hid it. It made sense why Raps never told her and he planned to follow suit. But he couldn't help feeling like he was betraying Cass.

"Speaking of which. My dad just came back, finally taking over again as Commissioner. He asked me to wish you well." Cass recaps "I probably could've led with that. Especially because I need to talk to him about squeezing in the work out sessions. But it shouldn't be a problem as long as my partner can agree."

"Max?"

"Actually, a new guy." Cass states "Not sure how i feel about him. My dad brought in two knew cops from Arendelle." She states "A guy named Andrew, my new partner, and a horse named Fidella who is Max's new partner."

"Huh." Varian wonders something "What went down in Arendelle that made him leave for so long."

"A case of attempted murder, believe it or not." She answers "It involved Corona Business men so they brought in my dad."

"I mean, Arendelle's not so far away."

"It was a tricky case"

~

Rapunzel yawned as she woke up, realizing that she was on Eugene's couch. She had slept there the last night. What she liked to call sleepovers with him but everyone knew better.

"Eugene?" She called out, remembering him resting on her when they fell asleep. 

"Down here" Eugene yawns as he gets up. He seemed to be a bit sore. 

"Sorry, did I hurt you last night?" She thought she didn't use her powers but she could be wrong. 

"The bruises I have would've been there anyway." Eugene confirms as he stands up. He gentlemanly holds his hands out to her. A bit of playfulness and she accepts.

"Might I interest you in pancakes?"

"I wish." Rapunzel yawns. Seeing the time. Noon. "I have a project for a client to work on." She kisses him "Love you."

"Love you too." Eugene sighs as Raps exits.

As Eugene looks at the kitchen he suddenly notices Lance looking amused and gets surprised. 

"Lance!? What the...?"

Lance chuckled "Can't say I'm surprised you have bruises. When you first met her she knocked you out and tied you up."

Eugene looked unpleased

"No worries. No Judgement."

He sighs "How much didn't you hear?"

"About ten seconds of you screaming."

"Which ones?" Eugene suddenly realized what he said when Lance broke out laughing so hard. "Damn it!

Lance caught his breath "Speaking of Ms Magic Hair, do you plan on telling her about the night at Caine Corp."

"How we went behind her back and found out her brother is a vigilante. Yea, no." He sighs, thinking about what Arianna said to him. About how he should be truthful to her. She'd find out anyway. "... But i want to." He groans "Ak! I HATE lying to her."

"Maybe we CAN tell her." Lance smirks, thinking for a second "I get the feeling the brothers were actually working for Lady Caine."

"You have evidence of this?"

"No. But if we sneak in again..." Lance began 

"Again... Lance, that's how we got in this mess."

"If we actually FIND something, then when we tell her, we'll be heroes. She won't be mad, she'll be happy."

Eugene thinks on this for a second "That's not a bad idea. We should do it." He thinks "But this time we have to make sure Varian isn't there."

~

The next morning Cass picked up Varian earlier from work than he expected. “Yo kid. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

The man who entered seemed smug. The guy had a much longer beard than Eugene’s. But the thing was, he was handsome. His appearance suited him well.

“Varian, meet Detective Andrew Hubert” she smirked at Varian, who shook the man’s hand. 

“It’s a pleasure” he said 

“Same” Varian replies back.

Varian immediately hated this person. He couldn’t tell what it was. As if forces beyond his control made the perfect person for Varian to despise. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

But he especially hated the way he looked at Cassandra. There was just something about it that riled him up.

“We figured we’d take you on patrol.” Cassandra smirked, giving him a bit of a wink “Figured it’d be great for you to know the routes we check.”

Varian caught on to what she was doing and realized how smart it was. She wanted him to come along to know how to avoid police as The Alchemist. Or how to find them. Depending on the circumstances. 

“Sounds great” Varian smiles excited.

~

Varian was in the back seat with Ruddiger as Cass drove the car with Andrew in the passenger seat.

“So Varian you’re a scientist and you’re how old?” Andrew asked

“14”

“Wow. Impressive.” He ponders “That’s such a big age difference between you two.” 

Varian was unaware of he meant it insultingly but it sounded like it. 

“How did you two become friends.”

Cass smirked “I went to high school with his god-sister.”

“God-sister” he suddenly realized something “Is he the child from the Quirin case?” The case he was brought on to help with.

“I’m right here and yes I am.” Varian said annoyed “Quirin’s my dad.” 

Andrew chuckled “Then don’t worry kid. I got things all under control. I’ll save your dad.”

Varian rolled his eyes. He barely knew how to explain his father going missing. No way this idiot would. 

Andrew stops right by a bakery. “Excuse me a second. I gotta get something.”

“So what do you think?” Cass asks Varian as soon as Andrew is out of the car.

“I don’t like him” Varian states bluntly

Cassandra smirks and teases him “Awwww. Is someone jealous of his crush’s new handsome partner.”

“What no!” He turns red and flustered “I don’t... he’s not... I mean... shut up!”

Cassandra broke out in hysterics. “Oh don’t worry Var. I hate his guts too. The guys a twat. But to be fair, he’s supposedly a great detective.”

“Me and you can figure this out on our own. We don’t need this guy.” Varian responds

“Not exactly my choice. But don’t worry, most of the information we know so far is staying between us and Sundrop.”

“Thanks Cass.”

Varian saw Andrew from the window of the bakery. He didn’t know what it was about him, but something is up with him. He didn’t trust him in the slightest.

~

After the patrol had ended, Varian and Ruddiger made their way to the bakery they saw from earlier. He turned to the nice old man he saw and smiled “Hello sir. My name is Varian.”

“My name is Gregory Cakes but most call me Mr. pie.” He smiled “What can I do for you young man?”

Varian chuckled at the cute name. This man seemed nice. “What do you know about the cop who came in here earlier?”

“There was no cop earlier.” The man said, hiding the lie well. Clearly someone who worked with kids. But Varian was most intelligent than he probably expected.

“Sir, I saw him come in here. I know his name, it’s Andrew.” He asks politely “I’m just asking to help a friend.”

“I don’t trust him” Mr. Pie admits. “But you shouldn’t trust me either.” He moves up to make sure the place is empty, non threateningly. “Before I was Mr. Pie I was the caretaker of four young orphan boys who ran away from the orphanage. And they became famous thieves. To this day, I still keep in contact with them. And that man wanted to know information and threatened me. And I told him something I shouldn’t have.”

Varian thought for a second. Wondering what this was about. But he was pretty sure he knew who he was referring to. But he had to ask. "Is this by any chance about Eugene Fitzherbert or Arnwaldo Schnitz?"

"You know?"

Varian got concerned quickly "Sir, I'm friends with them. Eugene is dating my sister and i know he's Flynn Rider. PLEASE tell me what you know?"

~

Cass had just finished charging it up with Andrew. She didn't like the guy, but it was better than being at the station alone on a weekday. Actually it wasn't, this guy was insufferable. 

She was about to head out when Andrew stopped her. "Cass, wait. I need to tell you something I think you've been waiting to hear."

She suddenly got a text on her phone, she recognized it as Varian. "Give me a second. Got a text."

"Cass, Andrew assaulted the old baker from the bakery earlier. I have proof. Whatever you do DON'T TRUST HIM." 

Varian had sent a copy of camera footage of it happening. And Cass saw quickly.

Before Andrew could tell what was happening Cass grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall hard enough for it to be really painful. "You assaulted an OLD MAN."

Andrew was shocked "How'd you find out?"

"The thing about scientists... They're really smart."

"The kid" he said before realizing he was about to be met with her fist. "Wait! I can explain!"

Cassandra lets go and he falls to the ground. She looks down on him with a stern face. "You have ten seconds" 

"I needed information from him. Something that I KNOW you'll want to hear."

"From a sleazeball like you i won't trust a single word." 

Andrew smirked "Oh yea? What if I could offer you a chance to catch Flynn Rider."

"What?" Cass seemed shocked at this

"I know where he's going to be tonight. He's making a reappearance. One night only." He gets up "And me and you can catch him."

~

Eugene and Lance had done it. They had finally made it to the top of the building to Lady Caine's office. They had searched as much as they could.

"Nothing!" Eugene groaned "I can't believe we got nothing!"

Lance shrugs "Maybe we need to check the labs. I'm sure there's something that.."

"Eugene!" A distressed voice called out to them. 

They noticed Varian enter and run towards them. 

"Varian, you're not stopping us from looking. We're just checking that's all." Eugene tells him, annoyed

"That's not in. You're in serious danger."

"How?" Eugene asked

"Cass is coming"

Eugene laughed "Cass? Rely? I mean, yea, she's scary but I wouldn't exactly say serious danger."

"Eugene, she has a huge vendetta against Flynn Rider." He warns "You're not about to deal with REGULAR Cass."

Eugene suddenly realizes what Varian was worried about. Eugene had suggested to Raps a few times about telling Cass who he was but each time Rapunzel told Eugene not to. Telling him it would be a dangerous mistake. But he didn't know what that meant till now

"He's right" Eugene told Lance "Blondie warned us about this."

Lance loomed out the window and saw a police car pulling up "Is that what you're referring to."

"We're too late." Eugene gulped "I'm a dead man." 

"I'll stall her" Varian runs out to the exit "You two go out the back exit."

~

Cassandra and Andrew were about to enter the building. Andrew was about to go in head first. But Cassandra stopped him. 

"Wait... Varian set up the security system in this place." She told him "We need to extra careful"

"Oh come on." Andrew scoffed "he probably just set up a store bought alarm"

As Andrew barges through the door he is immediately greeted by a polka dot pattern on the floor that shocks him every time he steps on a dot. Followed by a water trap that freezes him in a thin layer of ice, and then he gets attacked by a plant.

Cass easily avoid the same traps with ease and smirks as she passes Andrew. "I warned you"

~

Lance and Eugene make it out the back entrance easily and as they are about to make it out in their getaway car, Eugene turns back. "No"

"What? Eugene, come on, we need to go." Lance rushes him.

"Lance, we've been running from our battles ever since we met Rapunzel. She's been fighting them for us." Eugene states

"Yea so? She's the superhero and we're her scared little damsels. You know, feminism! Yay!" 

Eugene sighs "Lance, don't you think that, at least for once, we should try being heroes instead of cowards. I mean VARIAN is out there right now facing our problem and probably the WRATH of CASSANDRA right now. I just don't feel right about that."

Lance looks at him and realizes he's right. "Looks like we're both cowards." He sighs "Let's do this."

~

Varian hides behind a corner of the hallway. Trying his hardest to not be noticed by Cassandra. He gets out his voice modifier in order to make his voice sound more adult.

"Leave here now" 

The two cops stop in their paths. Andrew suddenly frightened "Ghost?"

"No. Ghosts don't exist" Varian states into the modifier "I'm who your looking for."

"Flynn Rider?" Cass asks skeptically

"Yes"

"Then if your Flynn Rider, where is Gothel's Talismen?"

"I have it on me" Varian answers

"Show it."

"I... Um..." He stutters 

"Varian!" Cass calls "I know it's you. Come on out."

Varian is red as he comes out of the shadows. Cass is at least thankful he's not dressed as the alchemist. "What do you think you're doing I could've killed you?"

"How?"

"Because if I actually thought you were Flynn Rider I would've shot!" Cass says, unaware of exactly what she just said. There was suddenly silence when she realized it. It spooked even her.

"Cass, what did you come here to do?" Varian asks suspiciously

Cass stuttered, something he never had seen her do "I don't know."

Andrew cackled "You blame me for harming a crook yet here you are attempting to kill a retired criminal." 

"Then take your shot!" They heard someone call from down the hall. It was Eugene and Lance. Still in ski masks. "Because I'm right here."

Andrew laughed further "OH I CANT WAIT TO SEE THIS"

Varian grabbed Cass's arm. "Please. Just turn back. Leave this be."

Cass sighed "Sorry Varian" she stepped forward towards them "I've been waiting years for this, Ryder."

"Well, figured I may as well stop running." Eugene stepped forward. Not stopping until he got close to Cass. He had a plan, he knew Cass was a good person, and in the end, she would do the right thing. "So what are you going to do now?"

Eugene's plan didn't go as expected since she simply just punched him in the face. "Ow!"

"That felt good." Cass smirked

Eugene gritted his teeth. "Oh THAT'S IT!" 

Eugene went to fight back. He was pretty good at fighting from all the bar fights and such but as soon as he went to throw his own punch he remembered. He hadn't rely fought in a while.

Cassandra didn't need to break much of a sweat. A few punches was enough to knock him down. She chuckled "Man, I dreamed of this day. But I never suspected you wouldn't put up much of a fight." She went to go check for handcuffs "Where are my handcuffs"

Andrew smirked "You didn't bring them. You only brought one thing."

Cassandra suddenly realized he was talking about her gun. And for a second she debated about it. But the amount of hatred for the man in front of her easily overtook her and she grabbed out the gun.

Lance went to attack but Eugene motioned him back. "I'm fixing my own problems" he mouthed to him

Cass pointed her gun to him. Her hands shaking. 

"Cass..." Varian looked at her, completely shocked, but quickly decided he couldn't let this go on. He quickly got in front of Eugene and in front of Cass's aim.

"You aren't doing this!" Varian said adamantly 

"Varian, move out of the way!" She screamed at him.

Cassandra pointed her gun and looked down at the boy as he stood in front of the masked man, protecting him from any attempt Cassandra might make to harm him. "Cassandra, you don't understand. You can't hurt him"

"Who cares about what the boy thinks" her new partner states "That man is FLYNN RIDER. Don't you want your revenge?" Andrew gets really close to her face. And Cass easily knocks him unconscious with the back of her handle

Flynn looked up to her, she had him, she finally had him. He was on the ground, in pain. She vowed to fix her father's mistake and bring justice. Now she couldn't. She couldn't stand the look in Varian's eyes if she did. Her shot was good enough that she could've avoided him and hit Ryder. But it wasn't worth it.

Cassandra dropped the gun.

Varian quickly runs over to her and hugs her. "I knew you'd make the right choice."

Cass blushes and just then they heard some clapping from someone walking over to them. They turned, noticing the Commissioner arriving. 

"So did I."

"Dad?" Cass was shocked 

"I was worried there for a second but I'm proud you did. A lot of cops fall victim to that level of rage." The Commissioner smiled "But you didn't. Not to mention the fact that you had a fellow cop telling you you should."

"She almost killed me!" Flynn yelled irritated

The Commissioner Smirked "Sorry Eugene"

Cass's eyes widened "Eugene!"

Eugene looked to him surprised too "I'm so confused."

"I've known ever since you started dating the mayor's daughter. I heard about your situation with Gothel, and I determined that you were no threat to society." He smirked "Or at least one that couldn't be fixed."

Eugene and Lance took off their masks. Cass was shocked to see them, but they were equally shocked at the news that the Commissioner knew the whole time.

"THAT'S why I gave up on the search, Cassandra." He said, "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I had told you so many things about Flynn Rider that I no longer believed. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

Cass shook. "Dad, I almost did it." Cass went from shocked to angry "I almost killed my friend!"

"Your friend huh?" Eugene smirks, earning him a glare from her "Not the time, got it."

"What did you expect to happen, Dad!?" Cass looked to him angrily 

The Commissioner looked down, clearly ashamed "I'm sorry. I'm just glad I got here in time to tell you. And that Varian was here too" 

Varian. Cass turned to the boy she just had a gun pointed towards and quickly hugged him. "Thank you Varian." The hug lingered for a few moments before Cass walked away, back to her car. "I gotta go."

~

Rapunzel answers her front door that night expecting it to be Varian coming home late. But it's Cassandra. "Can I come in?"

Rapunzel steps aside "Of course" As Cass walks through she looks at her with concern "Is everything okay Cass? I haven't really talked to you since you found out my identity and..."

"It's about that." Cass interrupts "And some other stuff. You're just going to need to listen."

Rapunzel nods silently and sits down and Cass paces the floor.

"I just found out Eugene was Flynn Rider." She started "but before that, I had a gun to his head. One second away from firing due to sheer vendetta and the only reason I didn't shoot was because Varian was there to step in front of him and protect him from me."

Rapunzel was shocked. She was trying hard to take this all in. Not sure what to think. A mix of worry, anger, and guilt.

"Raps" they look at eachother and Rapunzel notices that Cass is crying "I'm so sorry."

Friend instincts take over as Raps quickly goes to comfort her. "Its okay."

"I had a gun pointed to your boyfriend and little brother both in the last half hour." She states "No it's not okay."

"Well, technically not okay. But I'm not the one to apologize to." She tries to explain.

Cass wipes her tears. Raps was the only person she was comfortable seeing cry..

"That's not why I'm here though." She admits "I need you to tell me everything. About Eugene, about your powers, about Gothel."

Rapunzel sighs "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A theme I am rely going for this story is people in position of power and how they use it. Like Monty’s view of Sundrop or how Cass acts in this chapter. (Also How Varian in cannon feels he’s fighting against authority) .It can get pretty dark, and a mix of anger and power can lead to bad decisions. Even for a good person like Cass.
> 
> Since this is chapter 10/14 things are winding down. The last few chapters will be up sometime later this week. Then I got a sequel planned (that I had a pretty clear hint to in this chapter). 
> 
> I’m glad ya’ll are enjoying. Thanks a bunch. Feel free to comment and share. Also follow me on other stuff.


	11. Issue 11: Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel explains to Cassandra the story about how she befriended two theifs after she kidnapped them, which leads to an event that gives her superpowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. THAT Tangled Lol. No better name tbh. But it's also one of the craziest chapters I've written. And it has Rapunzel going all over the place

"It was the strangest dream I ever had" Rapunzel began "I saw Eugene in it. Before I knew him as Flynn Rider. It was one of those dreams that was supposed to tell you something. Like he was connected to my destiny."

Cass rolled her eyes "You and your destiny! Are you so sure it was real."

"I mean back then I didn't." She admitted "But following it gave me superpowers so I'm not going to complain." 

"When was this dream?"

"The night before I met him." She admitted. "But I'll just start at the night where we met."

~

Years ago;

Rapunzel woke up from bed to see  
Pascal jump at her feet. "You okay?"

Pascal points to the mirror. Rapunzel takes a second to look, only to see her appearance. Her short brown hair was a wreck. Bed head.

Rapunzel giggled "Aww. Did my midnight bed hair scare you?"

Pascal pouts refusing to admit it.

"Well, I'm sorry." 

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She got her bare feet off her bed. And snuck around quietly to see who was around. 

~

Flynn had just managed to make it in. Lance was set to keep lookout and be the getaway. The plan was to go in alone. He knew this was the mayor's place and he knew they weren't home. But he was unaware that his daughter was.

As Rapunzel and Pascal make it to the kitchen they quickly notice the man in the living room. But Rapunzel quickly had a plan, and she quickly got the Frying Pan from the rack.

Flynn searches through the living room, looking for anything valuable. He was surprised to find very little so far. He didn't think anyone was there so he played no attention to other rooms. If he did he'd probably notice the barefooted girl sneaking up with a Frying Pan. And suddenly...

Bang!

Rapunzel loomed to the unconscious body on the floor. She looked at his face and quickly gasped. "Holly crap. Pascal, that's the guy from my dream." 

~

Flynn woke in the same living room he was knocked out in. He quickly noticed that he was tied to a chair. And the next thing he noticed was an odd girl on the couch staring at him and a chameleon on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I live here. Why are stealing from us?"

"Live here... I thought..." He suddenly realized "You're the mayor's daughter."

She smirked "The name's Rapunzel. Now who are you?"

He didn't seem pleased "Flynn Rider."

She tilted her head. "Wait... Then why are you robbing us. Don't you only rob corrupt..." She suddenly realized "Oh you think we're..."

"Pompous rich snobs?" He answered "Maybe"

"I think you got us wrong. We're not like that."

He groans "Let me guess, you called the cops."

Rapunzel didn't answer.

"You didn't call the cops?" He started to try and get out of the ropes but she has them too tight. 

"Don't try to get out!" She said annoyed 

"Oh great!" Flynn groans "Am I being misery-ed?"

"What!? No!" Rapunzel comments "I'll let you go." She thinks for a second "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but I saw YOU in my dream last night and I'm trying to figure it out."

"You're right. It sound sound crazy." He struggles to get out but her knots are GOOD.

"I said don't try to escape!" She said annoyed again

"Look, I know I'm devilishly handsome but kidnapping a thief is still dangerous!"

"I'm NOT kidnapping you!" Rapunzel says annoyed, but then changed her tune "Okay maybe a little bit. But it's irrelevant to anything like that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. If you're connected to my dreams than maybe I'm supposed to help you. Turn you into a hero." She answered, still thinking

"Listen Lady... I'm ALREADY a hero. Take from the greedy and give to the needy." He states 

"WE'RE NOT GREEDY."

"Oh yeah, how are those new fancy shoes?"

"I don't like wearing shoes!"

Flynn looked down and notices she seems to be telling the truth. "This is still crazy!"

"I know okay!" She yells, still confused and trying to figure things out.

~

Present day;  
Cassandra laughed hard "Thanks Raps. I actually feel better. Now what actually happened?"

"That's what actually happen."

Cass looked at her oddly "You kidnapped him?" 

"I swear it was the only time I ever did that. And given my circumstances..."

Cass sighs "You're one of the nicest people I know but yet this story of you kidnapping a person is somehow strangely in character for you."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "Thanks Cass"

~

Back to flashback;   
Rapunzel paces back and forth 

"Look crazy-lady, what do I have to do to have you let me go." Flynn sighed 

"I don't know. I'm trying to think of that." She says "And don't call me crazy-lady!"

Flynn quickly denies the command "Yea no, I'm calling you crazy-lady. It's the only thing that fits."

"I'm not crazy!"

"The pacing back and forth with that messed up hair isn't helping your case." 

"It's bed head okay. You woke me in the middle of the night when my parents were away!" She rebuttals "And I mean, what would you say if I called you..." She tries to come up with a nickname but is too tired "Thievy McTheiverson" 

"I would say you're bad with nicknames."

Rapunzel takes a deep breath "Okay, just do as I say and I'll let you go, alright." 

"And what exactly do you want?"

"Tell me about yourself. What made you like this?" She asked "A thief and all."

He laughed "I'm not going to just tell you my whole life's story just because you kidnapped me."

Pascal gives her a look that says "he makes a point"

She sighs, trying to reason with him. "Look Flynn. I'm just trying to help, okay."

"Look, this is just what I like to do. I'm a thief. I don't like rich folk and I give to the poor." He tries to explain "It's not like I'm a killer or anything. I don't need 'changing'."

Rapunzel was about to speak when she heard another sound. Someone else coming in. 

"Flynn, you in here?" It was Lance and Flynn was so happy to see his best friend checking up on him.

"Lance! Help! Quick!" Flynn called out quickly in distress and Rapunzel scrambled around unsure what to do. 

As soon as Lance got into the living room he was quickly hit in the head with her frying pan as well and is knocked out. "You HAD to make this harder on yourself!?" Rapunzel groans

~

Lance wakens to see he’s on a chair and Rapunzel is tying him up “Hey, can you not do that?”

Raps suddenly realizes he’s awake and tilts her head “You promise not to run?”

Lance seems suspicious but decides to trust her “Yea sure.”

Rapunzel smiles and unites him. “Nice to meet you, I’m Rapunzel.” She sticks her hand out with a smile

“I’m Lance!” He shakes her hand back

Flynn looked at him like he’s crazy “You’re just TOTALLY FINE WITH THIS?”

Lance gets a good look at his best friend who’s tied up. “What’s going on here anyway?”

“Trying to coerce him into letting me help him become a better person.” She states "You know, the usual" she was fully aware that this wasn't usual and felt like she was going crazy

"You know that sounds crazy right?" Lance asks calmly, not rely accusingly

Rapunzel sighs "Yea. I had this weird dream and then he snuck in here and I was like 'this needs to mean something'. You must think I'm a psycho."

"Yes! We do!" Flynn says, trying to get himself out of this

"Nah not really. I think I kind of get it." He looks at Flynn "Though I can see why one would think that. You look like the type."

Rapunzel groans "No, that's just my bed hair." 

Flynn was annoyed. "The mayor's daughter has kidnapped me and you're BEFRIENDING HER!"

"Sorry about him." Lance sighs "He gets a bit temperamental at times."

"I'M TIED UP."

"Since you're here. I'm curious about something. What exactly made you guys go into thief anyways?"

Lance sighs "Well, I don't think I can explain it."

"Don't just explain things to the crazy-lady who tied me up!" Flynn states annoyed

Rapunzel gives him a glare "Do you want to be let go or not?"

"You're crazy" Flynn protests 

Rapunzel groans and looks to Lance "Can I knock him out with my Frying Pan again?"

"I'd rather you not." 

Rapunzel sighs "Fine..."

"But if you must know." Lance began "We grew up in the same orphanage. And our experiences being poor is probably what shaped our views." He thinks "Too be fair. I haven't really thought about this too much."

"You haven't?"

"I mean, it just seemed natural I guess. It was Flynn who said we could be more than who we were always told we were." Lance explains "That we could make a difference."

"Awww. That's really sweet." Rapunzel smiled "You two really care about each other."

"It's been a rough road but we're best friends. So I guess that's how we get through it."

"Great, you have our back story. Can we please go now?!" Flynn groans

Rapunzel ignores him, still interested in what Lance has to say "So that orphanage. Was that Gothel's?" She asked, remembering the news of the talisman being stolen.

Lance nods yes

"Look, crazy-lady," Flynn speaks up "There's a reason why we don't like talking about our past or where we came from. It's not pleasant and it's INCREDIBLY painful."

Rapunzel sighs, feeling it might be wrong to force these guys to relive memories like that if they were so awful. "Okay fine." 

Rapunzel gets up. And walks away a bit slowly. "You can get going if you'd like. Please don't steal anything."

"Rapunzel wait..." Lance looks to her, and she turns back. "Maybe there is something to your dream."

She looked at him oddly "You believe me?"

"You believe her?"

"Give me a minute. I'll be back." Lance exits the building, leaving Flynn behind

~

Lance brings something in from their car and Rapunzel recognizes it as soon as she sees it. The Talisman. 

"The Talisman?" Rapunzel looks strangely at it.

"Lance, you honestly can't believe what Gothel said right?" Flynn said, skeptical

"Flynn, I'm just testing out a theory." As Lance got closer to Rapunzel something weird happened. The talisman started to glow. 

"It's glowing." Rapunzel says with surprise

"No no no!" Flynn was completely in denial. "This is all not true."

As Rapunzel turned to Flynn she quickly noticed him tearing up. 

"Flynn?" She worriedly goes up to him "Are you okay?"

"Get away from me!" He yelled, almost in fear but also anger. Rapunzel listened and stepped back. She HAD basically kidnapped him and didn't want to give him any more reason to fear her.

As Flynn cried Lance was quick to console him.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" Rapunzel asked worriedly

Lance shrugs "I don't know." He looked at Flynn "What's wrong?"

"She's right!" He yelled. Rapunzel was confused who she was talking about. "That means she was right about EVERYTHING."

"Huh?" Raps seemed confused but apparently Lance knew what he meant. He was holding back tears as well. 

"Can someone please explain?" She asked with a confused look

"Gothel" Lance responds

"That sweet middle aged lady that runs the orphanage?"

"She's not sweet!" Flynn responded with a sneer. "And I'm pretty sure she's not middle aged either."

"What?"

Lance sighs "Gothel had us in the orphanage worshipping this crazy 'sun child' she claimed would be the chosen one. A god like figure. And that the Talismen would bring her to them."

Rapunzel quickly realizes "And the glow... That mean its me?"

"That's not the only thing she said." Flynn wasn't looking at her.

Lance explains more "We weren't treated the best. In fact, pretty awfully" he recalled in his head the harsh punishments and restrictions "She claimed we were the worst of the bunch and that we were awful kids."

"That's awful." Rapunzel suddenly realized exactly what she wanted. 

Flynn had calmed down from his panic attack. And Raps looked to him and calmly went over to his chair and started to untie him. Flynn hadn't noticed until she released the bonds completely 

Flynn quickly got up. Completely done crying as if it never happened and he runs out the door laughing "Haha"

Rapunzel look at the door, then to Lance, confused. "What the..? What happened?"

Lance sighed "He tricked you. He wanted you to untie him."

Rapunzel seemed annoyed "So all of that meant NOTHING"

Lance stayed still, saying calmly "3... 2... 1..."

Flynn barged back in "Fiiiiine. I'll stay so I can tell you everything." He didn't seem so happy about it.

Rapunzel suddenly gets excited "SLEEPOVER! I'll get the hot cocoa."

~

Rapunzel, Lance, and Flynn sit around the living room with hot chocolate. "So now that we're friends, do you guys like doing anything aside from thieving?" Rapunzel asks curiously to try and break the ice

"We're not friends!" Flynn says annoyed

But Lance seems to disagree "I love cooking and baking. An old friend of ours who we call Mr. Pie taught me."

"That sounds so nice." Rapunzel smiled "That skill must come in handy."

"What about you, Raps?" Lance asks, quickly open to a friendship with the girl, even if he had a valid reason to not

"I like art, sports, theater. I even like some video games though I mainly play with my god-brother." She speaks quickly and excited. Lance quickly got the sensed that she was a renaissance woman. Wanting to do everything. “You should see my room. I paint my walls ALL the time. I wanna be an artist."

"Oooh. I GOT to see this!"

"Focus!" Flynn said, clearly annoyed at the situation "What exactly do you want to know that's IMPORTANT about US?"

Rapunzel thinks "why steal the Talisman? If you didn't believe in it, why take it?"

"We ran away when we were 13-ish." Flynn explain "I specifically stole the Talismen before we left out of spite since she cared so much about it. But it was also supposed signify that we didn't believe what she told us. Not the thing about the Sun Child, or how she told us that we were good for nothing and would never be loved."

"I see"

"But now that you clearly are the sun child and she was telling the truth." He looked down "Maybe she was right about everything else."

"No." Rapunzel went up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder and looking to him lovingly "You're a good person, Flynn Rider. You just need to see that for yourself."

"Can't believe the mayor's daughter is saying that about a lowly thief." He sighs

"I can clearly see that even as a thief you're trying to help people." She smiled "I mean, if I didn't I wouldn't try to be your friend."

He chuckled lightly "You have an odd way of making friends."

"I swear that was the only time I've ever done that." Rapunzel chuckles 

"Well. You did it in the most psycho of ways, crazy-lady, but congrats, you've befriended Flynn Rider."

Rapunzel gets super excited and hugs him hard "Aw yea! Thanks Flynn."

"Eugene"

Rapunzel looked at him "What?"

"My real name. Its Eugene. You can call me either one you like."

Rapunzel turned to Lance "And you?"

"Arnwaldo. But I prefer Lance" 

"Got it!" 

"So now that you accomplished your mission... What now?" Eugene asked with a smirk

Rapunzel looks at him curiously "Well, I mean, I guess my dream definitely meant something if I'm this 'star child'."

"Sun child" Lance corrected.

"So what do I do now? What does this mean?" She sits back down, trying to think

"You're supposed to be this all powerful figure." Eugene thinks back "God like."

"God like, huh?" Rapunzel smirks "Sounds fun, but how am I supposed to find this ability."

"You can go to Gothel." Lance suggests

There's a sudden quietness. All of them uncertain. Both Eugene and Lance suffered a lot of pain due to her. And she doesn't want them to have to deal with more. 

"I'm going to go." Rapunzel makes up her mind "You two don't need to come with of course. But I'd like it."

Both of them are quiet.

"But I think you should." She says "It's your chance to prove Gothel wrong for doubting you. And we can stop her for good. Get my dad to look into her whole place and find the info for her to be arrested for her crimes."

Neither of them answer. Both unsure. "We haven't seen her in YEARS." Lance sighs

"And you've become amazing men because of it." She smiles at them "I mean you just became friends with a girl who kidnapped you. How many people can say they did THAT"

"Correction, you became friends with the two people you kidnapped." Eugene contradicts 

"Both are technically true." She smirks, standing up "We got this together. Flynn Rider's men!" 

"You want to be a member of Flynn Rider's men?" Eugene smirked at her

"Temporarily" she admits "At least until you guys give up on the thieving full time and become my friends full-time."

"I'm not surprised being your friend would be like a job." Eugene jokes, but gets up as well "No promises on that. But maybe you might be right." Eugene looks to his best friend "Lance?"

Lance smiles and gets up with them. "I’m in."

~

Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance make it through the front door of the orphanage. But it's night and everyone's asleep.

"Maybe we should've made our grand entrance during the day." Rapunzel admits

"No she's up." Eugene states, as if on intuition 

"In the shrine" Lance adds

"The shrine?"

~

Gothel had a shrine to the sun on the top floor of the orphanage. She stood there pacing back and forth. She could feel herself start to slowly wither away. The longer she was away from the magic, the more youth would leave.

"I hear you've been looking for me!" A female voice called out to her, someone seeming ready for a confrontation.

She looked to the entrance of the room to see a girl with short brown hair staring her down. Behind her were two men who seemed vaguely familiar. 

"The mayor's daughter?" She seemed confused, out of all the people who had grief with her, why would SHE of all people have it

"Yes. But I don't think that's why you wanted me."

Lance held up the Talismen which was glowing from being in her presence. This told Gothel everything she needed to know about this girl. 

"You're the holder of the Sundrop." She smirks

It wasn't exactly what Rapunzel remember hearing it referred to but she liked the ring of it. "Yea... Supposedly."

Gothel chuckled "Well then, looks like we're both in luck. We can help each other out. But first, I need to know, where did you get the Talismen."

Eugene spoke up "My name is Flynn Rider! But you might know me as Eugene."

Gothel's eyes suddenly widened. Quickly recognizes the men as two of the boys who ran away. "Eugene, Lance."

"They told me everything" Rapunzel stated "and we're here to make sure that you never get to do any of that again."

"Oh." Gothel sighed "Eugene... Lance. I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you both. I've regretted it for many years. If you could allow me, I would really appreciate a hug."

The three of them looked to her oddly, surprised by her reaction. Then they look to each other. Rapunzel shrugs "She does seem sorry. Up to you guys." 

Eugene and Lance shrug at each other and decide to go for it. They walk toward her, Lance a bit more enthusiastic than Eugene.

"Oh, I love you boys" she smiles

"We love you more" Lance replies back

As soon as Lance and Eugene get close, as if out of nowhere, Gothel is able to grab Lance's head and ram it into a wall knocking him out. She then grabs out a knife and beats down Eugene until she gets him in a hold with the knife to his throat. All in the matter of ten seconds.

"Lance!?" Rapunzel was shocked "Eugene!?" She was suddenly so worried and confused at the same time.

"A mix of martial arts and magic. I've been preparing for this day." Gothel smirked 

"Let them go!" Rapunzel grits her teeth

"First, you're doing to do EXACTLY what I want."

Rapunzel sighs "What?"

"Grab this." Gothel grabs the Talisman from Lance and throws it to Rapunzel. 

As Rapunzel catches the glowing Talismen, it glows even more. It keeps glowing until her hair glows too. Her hair grows and by the time the glowing stopped, her hair was long and was now BLONDE. 

"What the!?" She seemed confused 

"So it IS you." Gothel grins and let's go of Eugene who falls to the ground, but still conscious "Now, just stand there and let me test out that hair of yours."

She listens and Gothel holds her hair for a moment as she hums a tune. Her hair glows again and soon Gothel starts to look younger. She looked to the crazy woman in her hair and felt weirded out. 

But then she noticed Eugene getting up and coming towards them. Clearly trying to attack to help her.

But Gothel noticed as well and as soon as she turned around she grabbed her knife and quickly stabbed Eugene in the chest.

"Eugene!"

Gothel shrugged "Should've stayed put." She then looked to Rapunzel and backed away slightly. The girl’s eyes were glowing and she was clearly angry. "What's going on, this shouldn't be happening." 

"That. Is. My. Friend!!!!" She screamed and suddenly a surge of energy came from her and blasted Gothel, quickly pushing her out the nearby window, shattering the glass. 

As soon as Gothel was gone, so were the light in Rapunzel’s eyes. They were replaced with tears. "Eugene!" She bent over him and tried to think. 

"The tune" she suddenly remembered, trying to remember the tune Gothel sang. It was one she had heard before but couldn't tell from where. She hummed it again and as soon as she did Eugene suddenly opened his eyes.

"Well, I think I got a new nickname for you." He makes out

Rapunzel still had tears in her eyes but she smiled "What?"

"Blondie." He smirked

"Well, I like it better than crazy-lady" she chuckled "we need to get you and Lance out of here."

~

Lance woke up in a guest room. Eugene was at a seat at the foot of his bed waiting for him to wake. "Flynn?"

"SHHHH." Eugene smirked "Its Eugene now." He winked as the mayor himself walked into the room with Rapunzel. Her hair was still blonde but not it was cut to the same short length as before. 

"There you are!" She smiled at him "Lance, this is my dad. The mayor." She winked at him

"It's a pleasure sir." 

"I heard you two saved my daughter from a crazy woman. I am very thankful." He smiled "You boys can stay as long as you need."

Eugene smiled back "We'll head back to our apartment soon enough. I’m glad you let him rest here. Our place isn't the best for someone inured."

"It's the least I can do." Fredric smiled as he walked away

"So... We won?" Lance asked 

"Kind of" Rapunzel admits "Turns out the whole Talisman thing was a fluke. No magic powers" she shrugs "Sucks too. Kind of wanted to be a superhero."

"Rapunzel and Gothel got into a weird fight of sorts and in the chaos she got pushed out of the window to her death." Eugene explains

"You going to explain to your dad that it wasn't us who saved you, but you who saved us."

Rapunzel shrugged "Eh, I did kidnap you guys. It's the least I could do."

Eugene sighs "Lance, I've given this a lot of thought and I think we should give up Flynn Rider's men. It's only the two of us now." Rapunzel coughs "Sorry THREE of us. And at this point, we might as well just live normal lives."

"I've been wondering when you'd make that decision." Lance chuckles "As fun as thieving is, we weren't doing so good dude."

Rapunzel gets giddy and quickly bare hugs the two "This is going to be great! We'll be best friends forever!" She says excitedly "Also, you should meet Cassandra. My other best friend. She's a cop, but don't worry, as long as she doesn't know about you guys, she'll totally like you both."

~

"And that's about it." Rapunzel finishes 

"Oh" 

"There's more to this story girls" The heard a low voiced man say as he entered. It was Mayor Fredrick.

"Dad?" Rapunzel looked nervous as she saw him

"Mr. Mayor" Cass seemed surprised as well "How much did you hear?"

"The whole thing. But I knew most of it already" he admits in a rather somber tone.

"You knew?"

"That you're Sundrop and Eugene was Flynn Rider. Yea." He explains "And Cass, your father already alerted me about tonight. Are you okay?"

Cass looks down "I'm not sure."

"My secretes have cause too much pain. So it's time you knew everything, darling." He states "I know why you have those powers. Why Gothel wanted you. Hurt Eugene and Lance. I'm the reason this all started."

"How so?" Rapunzel asked, not sure she believed it to be all his fault

"Before you were born, your mother fell ill. She almost died before you were even born. But I was offered a deal by a crafty young woman. She was thug, but a thug with a flower that could heal her and save you both. I took it, and you were healed."

"The Sundrop Flower" Sundrop stated, remembering what Gothel had on her shrine, and the inspiration for her hero name.

"Yes. But in return I let this woman do as she pleased with no repercussions. No crime that she could legally be convicted for." He sighed “She worked up her business empire thanks to me. And now allot the businesses are corrupt in my city because I made a deal with the devil.”

“Dad, what’s the name of this woman?”

“She went by a different name back then. Cat Collins. But she’s known now as Lady Caine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Lady Caine is connected to the flower in this AU. Even more than you might think that you'll see soon. 
> 
> I love just how much of an oddball Rapunzel can be. She's a curious human.


	12. Issue 12: Sundrop vs The Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between the two heroes on whether or not Lady Caine can be trusted. Meanwhile the others discuss whether its a good idea to tell the siblings what they know about eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Lance is a big fan of How I Met Your Mother
> 
> Part one of the three part arc finale. Kind of a season i guess because I have plans for a second installment. Already have the whole story planned (though allot of background details have yet to be finalized).

Flash Forward;

Lance sits his two kids down on a couch

"Kids, did I ever tell you the story about how Aunt Rapunzel found out that Uncle Varian is The Alchemist"

Lances kids look at him oddly "Um... No"

"Well, let me tell you, it wasn't pretty."

~

The next morning after the incident with Andrew, Lady Caine entered the building, noticing Varian already there. “You sleep here last night or something, kid?” She chuckled

He noticed her and blushed “Yea. Sorry ma’am. Just had a... long night.”

Varian thought about last night. Eugene and Lance had stayed for an hour to help the Commissioner arrest Andrew. He was called to scene because Mr. Pie took his advice and called the cops on the cop. And everything afterwards didn’t help his case.

Despite what seemed like no hostility from the past-criminals and their former enemy, there was still that uneasiness in the air. Varian had no idea how to think about what happened. But he was glad Eugene wasn’t dead and hoped that Cassandra was alright.

Lady Caine sighed “You don’t have to apologize for being a hard worker, kid. It’s part of why you’re such a good employee. And it’s something I admire in you.” 

Varian blushes “Thanks.”

“Look, kid.” Lady Caine looked at him, looking almost guilty “I need to come clean about something.”

“Huh?”

“I know you’re the Alchemist.” She admits

Varian’s eyes widen “what?”

“I bugged your computer when you first started working here. Also, that’s why I gave you the ability to do what you wanted. So you had time to practice and study.”

Varian was quiet yet surprised. “That was actually really kind of you. Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem.” She smiles, putting a hand on his shoulder “Now while we got the time, I need to ask a few questions.”

“Shoot” 

Lady Caine points to the Black Rock from the shipment “That rock. What did you learn about it?” 

Varian looks at it. “I know it’s unbreakable. And that for some reason, when Sundrop goes near it her powers get weakened. Or she does in general.”

Lady Caine noticed a small gun nearby and picks it up. “This is Doofenshmirtz's device"

"He gave me one as a gift." Varian explains "It does actually work on reforming the rocks. I just don't know what to use it for yet."

Lady Caine smirked "I do. Want me to show you?"

Varian looked to Ruddiger on his table who was still sleeping. It had been a long night and thought his buddy needed some rest. So decided he'd leave him behind for now.

"Yea sure"

~

There's a dark feeling in the air when Eugene and Lance go to Rapunzel's house. They easily decided that they'd rather be with her and tell her the truth than go home alone. They know she'll forgive them, but they don't want her to have to.

They were surprised as they entered when they noticed Raps, Cass, and Fredric and Arianna sitting there waiting for them. "What the?"

"Is this an Intervention?" Lance asks, before suddenly getting excited "Like HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER!?"

"Not everything on that show is a good thing, buddy" Eugene pats his back "But is it?"

"Not exactly." Rapunzel answers "We all need to talk about last night. And everything."

"What about Varian?" Eugene asks 

"He doesn't know I'm Sundrop"

"And your parents."

Fredric smiles "We've known about you and Rapunzel since the day we accepted you into this family. Your past is no problem for us."

"Man, I love you guys." Eugene teared up a bit. Why did they have to be so nice? He felt like he didn't deserve it.

"You okay to talk?" Rapunzel asks him, unsure if him being around Cass would be a bad idea.

"I think I am" he turned to Cass "they got you to agree to this?"

"Reluctantly, but yes." She admits

Eugene and Lance sit down "How much do you know?"

"Raps told me everything last night." Cass states, taking a deep breath. She felt weird about it but she knew she had to say it "Look, Eugene, I'm sorry. I do believe that you're a good person. And I feel really awful about what happened."

"Cass. You pointed a gun at me. The only reason I confronted you was because I believed you wouldn't shoot." He began "If Varian was the only thing holding you back then..."

"I have no excuse." She said quickly "I let my anger get the better of me and I regret it. Whether you're my friend or not. What I did was wrong."

"You actually do consider me your friend?" Eugene asked curiously 

"I guess" Cass shrugs "We don't exactly get along but I guess you are my friend."

"You know that you contradicted yourself?" Lance asks

"I stand by what I said!" Cass snaps 

Eugene chuckles "Okay. It's going to take time. And I'm going to expect a large amount of flattery." He says, mostly joking "But I do think I can eventually forgive you."

~

Lady Caine brought Varian into a storage space in the building. Varian held the black rock and the matter changer with him. Lady Caine went to press a hidden button hidden in the wall. 

"Meet Project Demanatus." She smiled and presses the button. The wall opened up to reveal a huge robotic suit. It seemed like it was stories tall.

"Is that an automaton?" Varian asked with stars in his eyes. 

"It's what me and your dad were working on together. You see, I was always more of a mechanic. Not exactly a scientist."

"So cool!"

"The plan was to line this suit up with lining from the rocks but we couldn't break the rocks. That's why we need that machine."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"To use against Sundrop." She states blunty

"What?" Varian asked surprised 

"Varian, what do you think would happen if Sundrop one day decided to just turn evil. You think we'd have any way of stopping her?"

Varian thinks about this, surprised that he hadn't yet done so. "I guess not."

"She could have the whole city... Nay, the whole world on their knees."

"But she's a hero" Varian protests.

"For now" she looked to the automaton "but this is our plan JUST IN CASE she does. But we don't think she will." She turns to him with a smile "Wanna help me use that device to line the automaton with?"

Varian thought about it for a second "This is what my dad was working on?"

Lady Caine smiled "Totally."

"Then I'm in."

~

Back at the mayor's house, what had followed the healing friendship of Cass and Eugene was about five minutes of Rapunzel berating her three friends for 1) going behind her back and 2) pointing a gun at her brother. She had been holding the feeling of anger in until a reasonable time, and once things were settled. She let them out. All three, plus her parents, sat through the rare experience of watching Rapunzel be PISSED OFF. 

"That being said..." She said with a deep breath as she was finishing "I love all three of you dearly."

"You good sweetie?" Fredric asked 

Just then Rapunzel remembered all the lies he'd been telling lately. Yes, he was being helpful then, but she was still annoyed that she didn't know this sooner.

"About two more minutes"

~

About two more minutes later.

Rapunzel takes a huge breath after officially letting the last of her anger go. "So what exactly do we do about Lady Caine?"

"She's out of my jurisdiction." Fredric replies. "I have the power to revoke her immunity but that could cause more problems then it'd fix."

"Like what?" Rapunzel asked 

"She probably knows that you're Sundrop, for one." Fredrick explains "That could be problematic"

Eugene raises his hand "You lost me there. She has immunity?"

"The mayor granted her freedom from the law in exchange for a magic flower that saved Rapunzel and Arianna's life before Raps was even born and gave her her powers."

"The Sundrop Flower" Eugene realizes "Okay go on"

"Cass, you think you can get information on her old name." Raps asks "Cat Collins."

"Lady Caine is Cat Collins?" Eugene suddenly sat up "like CAITLIN Collins?"

"Yea." 

"We can get you that information, Blondie. But I might need to use some old connections, if that's okay with you."

Raps smiles "Go right ahead"

Cass "Alright. How are we going to get past her immunity?"

Fredric remembers something "The Dark Knights" 

"Batman?" Lance asked

"No. But similar." The mayor explained "A secret organization dedicated to supernatural threats like this. I mean, if we can find them."

"On it!" Cass smiled

"Right. I'm going to check up on Varian" Raps states, the three in the room who knew who he was, wasn't so sure of that. 

"We both have to get to work" Arianna states "But we're both here if any of you need to talk."

"Thanks mom." Rapunzel said as she went to walk out before speeding away and then realized something "Oh wait. You all know I'm Sundrop." She chuckled and ran off with super-speed.

Fredric and Arianna also left leaving the three of them alone. 

Lance was the first to speak "so we all know that Varian..."

"Is the Alchemist" Cass states

"And that Rapunzel..."

Eugene sighs "Won't take that news very well."

"And we all agree..."

"That's he's an amazing hero." They all say in unison

"Do we tell her?" Cass asked

"I want to" Lance admits "But I think we should respect Varian's privacy"

"I hate to admit it but you're right." Cass sighs

Eugene follows with a groan "Urg! I hate hiding stuff from her."

"What other choice do we have? It's not like we can tell one without betraying the other." Cass groans as well 

"I hope they figure out soon." Lance admits 

"I dont know." Eugene admits "Blondie's overprotective nature could be a problem. Love her to death but the kid is a weak point for her."

"Isn't he for all of us?" Cass asks "Aren't they both rely?"

All three consider the fact. This strange almost paragon attitude the siblings had. 

~

Varian and Lady Caine had finished up the coating of the automaton not long ago. And Lady Caine started on a different project. It didn't take her long on that on that one.

"There's only one thing I need for the automaton. But it's something I need you to get."

"What is it?"

"An item called Gothel's Talisman." She explained "It needs to be the power source of the whole thing."

Varian sighs "I can't."

"Varian, I know you know where it is."

"I just... Can't" he sighs

"I understand" she says, appearing understanding "Anyways, Wanna check out what I made for you?" She grinned

Varian went to check it out. It seemed like his Alchemist costume but more robotic. Like a black armor of sorts. The Hood and the Goggles were still there too.

"So cool!"

~

Rapunzel got to Varian's lab to see Ruddiger sleeping on the table. "Hey Ruddiger, where did Varian go?"

Ruddiger opened his eyes and yawned. He then looked around, shrugging at the question.

~ 

As soon as Varian got in he noticed a button that was not in his suit before. He pressed it and out of the suits arm comes a shield. Seemingly one also made out of Black Rocks. 

"I got it all prepared. Thanks to you. Figured you're the best person to test it out"

"Thats cool!"

Suddenly another person entered the room. He quickly noticed it as Sundrop. But he wondered exactly why she was here.

"Sundrop?"

"Alchemist?" Sundrop seemed surprised to see him 

"What do you want, Sundrop?" Lady Caine asked, making sure the tarp was nicely over the automaton. 

"I'm looking for a certain worker of yours. A boy named Varian."

Varian gave Lady Caine a look. A look asking to lie for him, and she did. "He went home early today. Something about an issue with friends."

"Its cool, Sundrop." the Alchemist smiles "What's up anyway?" 

"Alchemist, I wouldn't trust this woman. She's not who she seems." Sundrop tells him "Isn't that right Cat Collins?"

"If mayor Fredric told you about my past, then you can rest easy. I'm a changed woman."

"Somehow I don't trust that." She went up to her intimidatingly

“Sundrop that’s enough!" The Alchemist looked up at her.

She quickly turned to him "Kid, you don't understand. Those black rocks that can hurt me. Their hers."

"Yea and maybe she has a reason to wanna use it." He states 

"What?" She asked him genuinely confused

"Don't you think some people might be afraid of you?" He tells her "I mean, I admire you and all, but your powers seems pretty scary if they were in the wrong hands."

The same sentiment as Monty, she noticed. "Am I really that scary?" She asked.

He shrugged 

Sundrop sighed and turned back to Lady Caine "Look, if you harm a single hair on..." 

"Sundrop!"

The Alchemist moves in between the two women and glares down Sundrop.

"Kid, move out of the way. You have no idea what you're messing with." Sundrop warns

"I'll take my chances." 

Sundrop goes to move past him but The Alchemist uses his new shield to block her. She accidentally walks into it and suddenly starts to get a headache "What the...?"

The Alchemist had no clue the headache would happen but he did not leave his ground. 

"What is that shield made out of?" She asks him

"Guess" he figured she already knew

"Kid, you don't want to fight me." She warns, quickly concerned for his safety 

"No I don't." He agreed "But I will protect Lady Caine."

"You're making a big mistake."

The Alchemist uses the shield to push her back. "Lady Caine, go!" He calls and she listens with a sly smirk on her face.

Sundrop sighs "Fine. But I'm going easy on you." 

She at first punches without the use of her powers but quickly realizes how strong the shield is and it causes her pain. "Ow."

"The shield is unbreakable. Not even you can break it." 

"We'll see about that." She continues punching it, progressively stronger hits each time but nothing. Her intention was to break the shield, not him. "I guess you're right."

Sundrop quickly goes around him, planning to take it from him, but before she can, the Alchemist is able to hand a hit on her from close. 

She is quickly realizing that the hit actually hurt. And then she suddenly realized the whole suit had been coated with the rocks.

"If its unbreakable how did you coat the suit with it."

"That's a long story." He admits

She smirked "you sure you wanna keep this fight going?"

He chuckled "I'm actually having fun." 

She smiled "I'll still go easy on you." 

"Please do." 

~

Eugene and Lance enter an alleyway in the city. "There you are." A voice says "I hear you've been looking for me." 

"Anthony the Weasel. It's been a while." Eugene smirks "Ever since you left me for dead."

"And aren't you happy to see me, Rider?"

"I'm not. I need info. Cat Collins, need dirt on her."

The Weasel laughed "You're kidding right?   
What makes you think I know?"

"Her connection to the Baron of course." He stated

"I ain't saying." He protests "Not for you."

"Not for me indeed." Eugene smirked 

Out of nowhere Cassandra rammed into him, grabbing his collar and pinning him to the wall. 

"My new friend here is REALLY persuasive." He smirks 

"You're friends with Sundrop and you sent HER after me?" Weasle says, struggling a bit.

"Oh believe me, she's MUCH scarier than Sundrop"

"I swear I don't know anything. Collins just dropped off the map years ago."

Cassandra drops him "He's telling the truth." She could sense it.

"Oh thank you..." Weasel began but Cass just kicked him away.

"We need information, Cass. How are we supposed to get it?"

"I can help" they heard someone announce from the street. A tall woman in a weird suit. 

"Who are you?" Lance asked "And can I please know more about you?" He got a bit flirty

"Who ARE you, lady?" Eugene asked a bit more hostilely 

"My name is Adira, I am a friend." She states "I'm from the Dark Knights."

"We haven't started to look for you yet." Cass accused skeptically

"We can tell when people are."

"I'm sorry..." Cass began "But I don't trust people who lurk in shadows."

"Says the girl literally being covered by shadows" the new woman smirked smugly

Cass quickly steps into the light. "Touché"

~

The two heroes continue to fight but it turns more friendly as it goes on. Soon Sundrop stops and stretches for a second. 

"You good?" He asks her 

"Yea. The rocks are just giving me a headache." She admitted 

"Me too" he sighs 

"Weirdly enough, doesn't hurt as much as when we were at the dock."

"We can stop now. I'm sure Lady Caine is like far away."

"Look Alchemist, you have to trust me on this. You think you can trust her but..." Sundrop began but when she looked to the Alchemist he was suddenly shaking from pain "Are you okay!?"

"I don't know. It's like my body is not responding to the suit." He looks in pain but the suit won't fall to show it "Ah it hurts"

Sundrop quickly goes to help "How do I get you out?" 

"Release button..." He says through the pain but his vision suddenly goes hazy.

~

It takes her only a few seconds after he passed out in order to find what he talked about and she pressed the button. 

As soon as the suit opens he falls out and she quickly catches him. Only to quickly realize who he is.

"... Varian?"

~

Flash forward;

Lance's kids look at him with surprise.

"And that kids, is the story of how Aunt Rapunzel found out that Uncle Varian was the Alchemist."

"Dad, were you supposed to tell us that?"

Lance suddenly realizes his mistake "Oh... Probably not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Everyone knows everything! But if you thought Cass and Eugene had a bad reaction to Varian be the alchemist. You have yet to see big sis Raps have to learn that her baby brother has been endangering himself as a vigilante. She ain't gonna be happy. 
> 
> Also, the fact that the "fight" was more of just a sparring match. I was originally going to full on fight but then my thought process turned into "it'd be cute if I did this" so I did.


	13. Issue 13: The Damantus Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between siblings when Rapunzel gets overprotective. Lady Caine reveals her motivations and Varian learns she can't be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love some good old sibling drama. These two absolutely adore eachother but one's very overprotective and their both stubborn.

Varian woke on the couch with Ruddiger nuzzled up against him. "Hey buddy, what happened?"

"You almost DIED, Varian." He heard Rapunzel from a nearby seat, she did not look pleased

"Rapunzel?"

"Is this what you have been doing this whole time?" She didn't look at him. And he still had a massive headache and his back was killing him. "You're the Alchemist!?"

"What... How?"

"I'm Sundrop, Varian!" She looked at him annoyed.

"Oh." He suddenly realized a lot of things. A puzzle fitting together

"But even if I wasn't." She said annoyed "You just picked a fight with a person who could kill you in a moments notice. How could you be so reckless?"

"You wouldn't" 

"What is it wasn't me, Varian. What if it were the Stabbington Brothers or some other crook." She was clearly angry

"I know."

"You're just a kid!"

"I know." 

"What do you know, Varian!?" She yelled "You don't know the first thing about protecting yourself. You've been putting yourself in danger the last few months and you could've gotten killed." She was tearing up "And I don't know what I would have done."

Varian sat up and sighed. He still felt a bit of pain. But he kept going nonetheless. 

"Rapunzel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I was serious when I told you I was being careful. I've been training with Cass. I've saved Eugene and Lance. And I..."

"Wait... That training with Cass. That was for this." She asked, getting angrier by the second

"I told her I wouldn't fight crooks until she had trained me. She was looking out for me." Varian tries to defend her 

"Eugene, Lance?" Rapunzel tilted her head. Varian's look down told her everything she needed.

As if ever there was a moment, the door opens as all three enter. "Great news, Blondie!" 

The three entered with smiles only to be drown out when they saw Rapunzel glaring at them, seeming pissed. And Varian on the couch with his head down.

"You found out?" Cass says noticing Rapunzel's eyes start to glow but then retract.

"How long has this been going on?" Rapunzel asks all of them accusingly. 

"Rapunzel, don't blame them. It's my fault. I begged them not to tell." Varian stands up

"Oh they're not the ones whos getting the most if this, Varian!" She glared at him.

"Fine. But I don't regret anything." He starts to yell back. "Since I became the Alchemist I have learned and trained so much. I've done so much to help and I've become closer than anyone has yet to to saving my father."

"You can't just go out being a superhero! You don't have superpowers!"

"I have intelligence, my suits, and my weapons. So you don't need to worry about me!"

"I'm your sister, of course I'm going to be worried about you!"

"Well, you're not my real sister. So you don't have to!"

The immediate silence made him instantly regret it. Rapunzel was clearly hurt. "No, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No no no" she says, suddenly a bit colder "If that's how you feel. I'm your god-sister. Shame on me for getting too attached I guess. Good luck getting yourself killed." She goes to walk away but Varian goes after her.

"Rapunzel I..."

She turns back to him, clearly angry and her eyes are glowing. Varian steps back, quickly frightened. 

He doesn't say anything, nor does she. 

He sighs "I'm going back to work."

Lance grabs his shoulder "I'll take you."

Varian and Ruddiger go with Lance. Eugene and Cassandra stay there only to be met with Rapunzel's stares. There wasn't much talking, and both of them had this eerie feeling about things. 

~

Varian sat in the backseat of the car as Lance drove. Normally he choose passenger but he wanted to be left alone. 

He looked over to the car door on the other side and noticed that Gothel's Talismen was there. It must have fallen out of Eugene's pocket. He grabbed it, but felt guilty about it. 

He only felt worse when Ruddiger gave him a confused look. He put his finger to his lips as a signal to stay quiet.

~

Lady Caine's office was at the top of the building. As soon as Varian arrived Lady Caine noticed him and got up. "Is this whole place empty?"

"I let everyone off early." She stated, though that wasn't exactly true 

"I see."

"You took a while. I was starting to worry." 

He thinks for a second. "Yea. Apparently Sundrop is..."

"Your sister... Yea I know." She shrugs 

Varian was curious how but decided to ask something different "Apparently that suit was hurting me. I can't tell why."

"It could be the opal." Lady Caine suggests

"What?"

"The thing your father was experimenting on that night. You witnessed it so maybe some of the effects of the opal rubbed off on you. Were you on radius to the blast?"

"Maybe..."

"Since that night have you been getting weird visions or dreams based around the moon?" She asked. 

Varian suddenly remembered Ratcher and how he knew that name. The dream from when he was 11. 

"No. I've been experiencing that my whole life."

"You're connected to the opal." Lady Caine realizes "Follow me, there's somewhere I need to take you."

~

Rapunzel walked out of her room to see that Eugene, Cass, Lance, Pascal and Maximus have set up an intervention sign. Similar to one seen on How I Met Your Mother.

"Thank god" Rapunzel smiles "So glad you guys agree with me on the Varian thing."

"Not exactly" Cass states

"Rapunzel" Lance begins "This is an intervention."

"Yea... For Varian." Raps states

"No for you." Cass corrects

"We're just going to go out and say it, Blondie." Eugene started "We think you're being too harsh on Varian"

"What!" She questions, clearly irritated "Guys he's 14. We can't just let him go out and be a vigilante. It's too dangerous."

"At first we'd agree with you, but then he actual did what you said. He stayed out of trouble" Cass explains "only going to fight when he was absolutely needed."

"Yea, but he can't fight."

"He kind of can" Cass shrugs "I've been training him and he's getting good." 

"He's a real hero" Lance adds

Eugene went closer to her "Look Rapunzel, sure there are issues and we know he has work to do. But he's putting in that work."

"Eugene, he's 14 and has no powers." Rapunzel repeats 

"Raps, we know you're hurt." Case sighs "It's how I felt when I learned about you. But I realized that you had your reasons. And he does too."

"He saved my life, Blondie."

Rapunzel rolls her eyes "Oh come on. I'm sure you'd be..."

"I would've shot." Cassandra states bluntly. "I would've killed Eugene and made the worst mistake of my life if it weren't for him."

"And you may not be blood, but he gets those traits from you, Rapunzel" Lance adds. "He looks up to you. Don't let that go to waste."

Rapunzel tears up a bit "Guys, he's a kid. He needs protecting not to be out in danger."

"Raps, he's not as childish as you believe. And if he gets into trouble, he has friends." Cass explains

"Two of the world's most famous thieves, a cop horse, and the scary demon lady that is Cassandra..." Cass gave him a glare and Lance smirked "Not to mention, his sister is indestructible." Pascal gave him a look. "And Pascal can help too"

Eugene smirks "Don't worry. We'll all protect him. Just don't count him out as a part of this team."

"This team?" Rapunzel questioned 

The others realized it. It had only been recently that they started to really view the silly group of friends as a team. At best, it was only this morning. But it felt right.

Lance smirked "Team Sundrop and the Alchemist!"

"Eh, I've heard better names" Eugene shrugged 

"Rapunzel, sure you did allot with just you and Eugene. But don't you think the group of us can do much more?" Cass asked her

Eugene grabbed her hands and looked at her lovingly "We aren't alone. Remember who you're fighting for, because chances are, they're fighting for you too."

"He just wants to help." Cass adds

Rapunzel sighs "Fine. I may not like it, but I can't deny the progress." Eugene hugs her quickly. "I guess I should go apologize to him." She suddenly feels bad. "Oh my god, I must have scared him half to death."

Lance chuckled "Yea. Your eyes were all glowy and you glared at him like you were gonna kill him. It was spooky!"

Lance suddenly realized his mistake when Eugene and Cass glared at him and Rapunzel teared up and started crying

"Oops sorry"

~

Varian, Ruddiger, and Lady Caine where about to enter the room with the Automaton when they made a sharp turn left instead. 

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

As they were about to enter another door, Ruddiger suddenly stopped.

"Ruddiger, you okay?"

"Maybe animals shouldn't be in here." Lady Caine suggested 

"You can stay here if you want." 

"Please do." Lady Caine smirked "You'll be a much better help if you're out here." She turned to Varian. "you have the talismen?"

Varian sighs and nods, giving it to her. 

"Perfect." She says as she unlocks the door. As the two step in, Lady Caine quickly closes the door behind her and locks it. 

The place loomed like a dungeon. There were cells everywhere. "Why is this here?" He was growing concerned. 

"Storage" she smirked "See for yourself"

There was a yellow light coming from the farthest left cell. He ran over to see what is in it. Only to stop short, breathless and horrified.

It couldn't be.

Right there in front of him was a cell full of solid amber. And someone in the middle of it. His father. 

Varian backed away out if fear. But didn't get to far before he ran into Lady Caine. "It was about time you knew" she was smirking.

Varian tried to get away from her. "You! You murdered my father!"

Lady Caine shrugged "Well, murder is a harsh word. He's probably still alive in there but he'll never see you get to grow up." She walked towards him "For more than one reason."

Varian backed himself into a wall as Lady Caine got closer. He gulped and quickly went into self-defense mode. Attempting a few of the moves that Cassandra taught him. But they weren't good enough because she avoided and easily grabbed him by the neck, and pushing him to the wall.

"You know, for someone with such a high intelligence, you're kind of an idiot." She smirked "You already knew I used to be a street thug."

Lady Caine lets go and he quickly falls to the ground "Why?"

"You dad?" She shrugged "You see, he was having 'moral' problems with Project Demanatus. And he threatened to expose me to the mayor. The only person with the power to stop me." She smirked "I had to stop that."

"What was that project?"

"You heard of the hero Demanatus right? Merging magic and science" 

Varian nodded, barely able to speak and deciding to manly ask the questions that matter.

"You see, when I gave the mayor the flower. I thought it was a fluke. The woman who gave it to me... Gothel her name was... Wanted me to use it on myself. Said the flower was running out of Sundrop magic and needed a human host to live on eternally. I thought it was bullshit but I kept it anyway.” She smirked “But then I learned about the mayors problem and I took advantage.”

“So?” Varian was starting to get some energy back. But his fear had turned more into freezing up. But he tried to act brave.

“I now realize that that was a mistake. I should have listened to that crazy hag.” She laughed “Imagine me. I would’ve been A GOD. The whole city, nay... the world would’ve kneeled at my feet.” She suddenly stopped laughing and glares at him. “And that’s why I HATE your bitch of a sister.”

Varian got furious “LEAVE MY SISTER OUT OF THIS.” 

He was suddenly given a kick to the chest from her.

“Your father was a good man. Apparently. He was all for recreating Sundrop’s Powers when he believed my speech to him about Rapunzel possibly turning evil. A similar one to the one I gave you. But once he learned I made it up, he tried to stop me.”

“You’re a monster.”

She only laughed more. “Yea I guess. But you helped me, you know. When I realized you were just as smart, if not smarter than your father. I knew you could be used. So I offered you the job. Gave you a paycheck and whatever you wanted to research” she turned back to him “Funny how the Alchemist was technically MY creation. I knew my best way to get the information I needed was my enemies own little brother. You’ve been on my side the whole time, Varian. Even if you didn’t realize it.”

Varian tried to get up again but when he does she simply slammed him against the wall again with a sadistic grin. “I’m going to kill your sister. But I want to see the look on her face when she learns what I did to you.” 

~

Rapunzel in Sundrop attire, Eugene, Cass, and Lance pull up to the building. Rapunzel was quickly on the move, getting in there quickly.

As soon as the four got in there, they were greeted by Ruddiger running up to them in a frantic. 

"Ruddiger, everything okay?"

The raccoon shakes his head no.

"Is Varian in trouble?"

This time a yes

"Lady Caine!" Eugene said, saying what they all knew. 

Rapunzel commanded. "Split up and find him. Lady Caine is going down."

~

Sundrop makes it back to the room to where she saw Lady Caine last time. "Lady Caine! You better tell me where my brother is!"

She could sense she was in the room and her essence was a big one. 

"Gladly, I'll show you exactly where he is." 

Suddenly she heard a loud banging as she saw the huge automaton come towards her. With Lady Caine at the helm. 

"But first, let me do to you what I did to him!"

Sundrop quickly shot a light beam at her only to be reflected as soon as they hit "The rocks?" She realized quickly 

A punch from the automaton quickly sends her flying into the wall. "I swear if you hurt a single hair on his head!" She yelled, getting up quick.

"I wouldn't be so worried about his hair if I were you. You're the one with the magical one."

~

Ruddiger leads the other three to the door that they went through earlier. Cass quickly knocked on the door. "Varian!?"

"Cass!?" He screamed in a panic "Please get me out!"

"I got this!" Eugene states as he quickly goes to pick the lock. "Lance, I need help with this."

The two guys do their work and unlock the door. Cassandra quickly opens it and sees Varian in the corner right cell. Right by the one with the yellow light. 

"Varian?" He was quickly given a hug by all three "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." He was in tears "You guys were right. I should never have become the Alchemist." He sulked 

"Varian, that's not true." Eugene quickly tells him 

"Eugene I took your Talismen" he admits in tears "Lady Caine tricked me and i'm so sorry. She’s using it to charge a weapon."

Eugene hugged him harder "Kid, you saved my life. I'm not going to be mad that you took something from me without asking. Heck, I'm impressed."

"I thought I left it in the car" Lance tilted his head "Oh." He realized that he probably stole it earlier that day

"Where's Rapunzel?"

"She's going to arrest Lady Caine right now. Don't worry, we can get her locked up for what she did to you." Cass states

Varian gets up in a panic "No no no. Rapunzel's in danger."

"We need to save her then, come on."

"I can't!" Varian says painfully "She doesnt want me to endanger myself."

"Varian, she wants you by her side. And if that means endangering yourself, she'll have to deal with it." Cass states

Suddenly Ruddiger hands Varian his old Alchemist Suit

"You're going to need that."

~

Rapunzel keeps attacking. No matter what she does. Where or how hard she punches. Nothing is working.

The worst thing is, being in the presence of the robot is enough to make her feel weak.

Lady Caine laughs "I've been waiting YEARS for this."

The others quickly enter to try and help and help. Rapunzel notices them first. Varian is already in his suit.

"Guys?"

Lady Caine takes the opportunity to grab Raps with the robot hand. She quickly starts to crush her within it and she screams in pain.

"Rapunzel!" Varian screams before throwing down a smoke bomb. A big one that makes no one able to see but him. He quickly uses his grappling hook to climb to robot and jump on to the arm. 

By the time the smoke clears he as already finished prying Rapunzel from the grip and she falls to the ground unconscious. But Varian lands and quickly goes to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Moon Varian theory is thing for this fic. You won't see him as powerful as Raps by any means. Gotta stick with the "dorky Batman" vibe he gives off. Plus, the moon doesnt shine as bright as the sun, so I guess it makes sense.


	14. Issue 14: Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes regroup to discuss defeating Lady Caine. And when the siblings make up, they intend to bring hell to the villain threatening their city. Eugene makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not me best fight scene but I think allot of other stuff in this chapter make up for it.
> 
> OMG I really have to appreciate the love. Sure my fic isn’t the most successful thing, but whenever I get a comment or a kudos, I start to get like ultra excited. 
> 
> For those of you who are upset that this is chapter 14 of 14. No worries, soon will be the release of “Revenge of the Fury.” And let me tell you, if you like this story, this was just the introduction arc. I have the second arc planned already, just gotta write it and I’ll probably do yet another after Season 2 of the OG show wraps up so I can stay as truthful as I can to the source. I don’t want to screw things up.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on my Tumblr where I’m such a fanboy of this show. You’ll see me reblog Art and make original art as well. But it’d mostly come for the funny stuff and fan theories. I have interesting things to say.

Lady Caine looks down at the unconscious Rapunzel. And she laughs hard. "Well THAT didn't take too much." She began to walk off. "I'm off to do the same to her father. It's about time someone took his job from him. But first..."

She goes to step on them but Varian throws a pink ball at her robot's foot. So they can get out of the way and she's temporarily stuck.

"Run!" Varian calls and they grab Rapunzel and get out.

~ 

In the back seat of the car Eugene and Cass are trying desperately to wake Rapunzel. "She should be fine with rest" Cass can tell "But she's the only one who can realistically stop Lady Caine."

Suddenly they hit really bad traffic which quickly worries them

"Come on! What's with all the traffic!" Eugene complains.

"I don't know... Maybe the GIANT RAMPAGING ROBOT" Cass responds 

"We need Raps back and we need her soon."

Varian thinks for a second about what Lady Caine said to him. About his similar connections to the rocks.

"Supposedly I have a similar connection to the rocks" he states "maybe I can do something." 

"Not without Rapunzel you can't." She protests

"I have an idea." Varian said as he leaned himself into the back and touched Rapunzel's head. "Please work."

Varian didn't believe in magic, but he tried to clear his head. To act like he totally did for once. Hopefully this could work. "Please...." Varian closes his eyes.

Suddenly Rapunzel wakes up. "What the...?

"Yes!"

"What just happened?"

"Mr. Alchemy, he just saved you life using MAGIC." Lance states as he pulls into a parking lot. 

 

“Well, let’s not say magic JUST YET”

Rapunzel quickly hugs Varian "I'm so sorry for flipping out on you."

Varian smiles "I appreciate that. I'm sorry for what I said."

She brushes it off "Eh, I know you didn't mean it."

Cass butted in "hate to break up the sibling reunion but we have a giant robot to defeat."

"Varian, how did you bring me back?" Rapunzel asks 

"I have a hypothesis." He explains "its like protons and neutrons, you see..."

"Well give us the short version." 

"Lady Caine said I have a similar connection to the rocks to you, I haven't gotten a chance to test it out yet however."

"Good enough for me, Varian. We can do this together. A team?" Rapunzel asked 

"Like your sidekick?" Varian smirked

"No. Like a sister/brother duo." She smiled

"I'm so in." Varian smiled, taking the moment to get giddy "Omg, my sister is Sundrop. Eeek!"

"Also, when this is all over. I'm totally making fun of the fact that you're a fan boy of mine" Rapunzel smirked

"Would be ashamed if you didn't." 

~

Fredric quickly saw the looming shadow over the town hall as soon as it came. He went outside to be greeted with the huge Automaton piloted by Lady Caine. 

"Mayor of Corona, your hero is not coming." She told him "this suit is powerful enough that I have defeated her. So Fred, if you don't want to be crushed under my foot, I suggest handing over your power to me."

Fredric didn't look too affected "She's fine."

"What?" She seemed shocked 

"I have faith in Sundrop." He spoke calmly, walking towards her "The city of Corona has its problems, but when it comes down to it, we're a community, a family. And there's nothing you can do to stop that."

"But I killed her..." She said confused

"No you didn't"

"I did!"

Fredric smirked "Then why is she right behind you?"

"What!?" Lady Caine turns around to see Sundrop and The Alchemist who have just arrived to the scene

"You!" She growls. "Sundrop! How are you still alive?"

"You can thank my new partner for that." She smirks and puts an arm around the Alchemist "I think I owe YOU a beating, though." 

She flies up and punches the suit, this time with the Alchemist right near her. And this time, no headache.

"Better together." The Alchemist smirked

"I made you!" Lady Caine aimed the robotic fist at him but he easily dodges 

"No, I made me."

As the two heroes distract Lady Caine, Eugene, Lance and Cass make it over to Fredric.

"Mr. Mayor, we gotta get you out of here."

Just then Maximus and Pascal arrives onto the scene with a bunch of other cops. "Pascal! Maximus!" Cass smirks "Glad you got the message."

"You three go." Fredric tells them "You're apart of their fight too."

Meanwhile several more punches start to push the Automaton back. But no such luck on causing any damage. Both heroes are starting to feel a bit tired of it too. 

"Yo! Bucket of bolts!" Eugene calls out from the side of the street "Over here."

Lady Caine turns to face Eugene only to get a Banana peel to the face by Lance who was right next to him.

"Don't trip!" Lance smirks

"You two are idiots." She decides to ignore them as the two keep throwing banana peels.

As Lady Caine turns around Cass is right there firing at her. Specifically the face. "Why you!" But As Lady Caine goes towards Cass she almost slips on the banana peel.

"We said DON'T slip."

"Who are the idiots now."

Lady Caine growls and steps in the peels, crushing them as if their nothing. 

"I guess us."

While they did that the superheroes regrouped. 

"How are we going to beat her?"

Rapunzel thinks "You worked on the suit, any way you know to depower it or turn it off."

"Gothel's Talisman is powering it. But that's inside it but going in could be dangerous." Varian stated, aware she wanted him to keep safe.

"I believe in you." She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him lovingly.

"Aim at the doorknob." Varian gets an idea. "The entrances door could be a weak point."

Rapunzel aims a light beam at the entrance on the automatons back. It damages the door knob and it falls loose. Rapunzel smirked and grabbed Varian quickly and flew him there.

Lady Caine however happened to noticed this and as soon as Varian got in she turned the Automaton around to face Rapunzel 

"You think I wouldn't notice my entrance being open." She smirks. Using the arm to grab Varian by the entrance and hold him up for Rapunzel to see. "So long new partner." She goes to crush him in her grip.

Rapunzel tries to get Varian out but something weird happens as suddenly the suit suddenly stops working. It takes a second but Rapunzel realizes what's happening.

"Sundrop, what's happening."

"I think I'm controlling the rocks." She said 

"How?"

Rapunzel shrugs but decides to try it. She does a motion with her wrist that suddenly opens the hand and Varian is released in order to be caught by her. She flies him down. 

"I'm glad I'm by your side" The Alchemist states 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lady Caine suddenly loses all control of her automaton as it falls to the ground. "No! This can't be happening! No!" Rapunzel takes a deep breath an concentrates, and within in a few moments, the suit rips apart. Leaving Lady Caine out in the open.

The Alchemist goes over to it and picks up the Talismen that was powering the automaton. "I'm taking this back" he smirks at her. 

Lady Caine suddenly realizes he's there and goes to attack him. Rapunzel's first instinct is to swoop in there to save him, but a hand holds her back. Cass's.

The Alchemist dodges Lady Caine's attack and uses a his pink balls to stick her to the leftover parts of the Automaton.

"You could've helped you know?" He turns to Cass and Sundrop

"I thought you said you could handle fighting a villain on your own." Cass teases back.

~

A press release was given by the Commissioner. And Cassandra was there as well. There they confirmed to the public the official news of the Alchemist being the city's newest hero. It was a controversial decision but Varian was thankful that he had Coronan law on his side. 

This is was what was on TV when Rapunzel and Varian waited in the office of an odd company. She nudged him softly yet playfully at seeing their friend speak highly of their heroics. 

"Rapunzel... Varian. Adira will see you now."

Rapunzel wasn't much for long boring meetings. Varian was better at retaining information that was told to him while Rapunzel mostly remembered the important stuff. Though neither knew exactly what this Adira person wanted from them.

Cass, Eugene, and Lance had stated that she was part of the dark knights and she was willing to help. She was able to get around Lady Caine's immunity in order to have her arrested. And she even had her workers take Quirin's frozen body out of Caine Corp. Varian was hoping he'd be allowed to see it again, even if he felt he currently wasn't ready. 

They walked into the office and quickly realized the descriptions given by their friends were mostly true. Tall, intimidating, sketchy. Lance worked up how beautiful she was but he may have been over exaggerating a bit.

“Sundrop and the Alchemist. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” She smiled “Please take a seat.” 

They sat down on the two chairs she had set up. “It’s a pleasure. We really appreciate the help.” Rapunzel was the first to speak up

“It was the least I could do after everything?”

“What do you mean?” Varian asked, a bit skeptical

“Varian, I am an old friend of your father’s.” This caught Varian’s attention quickly

“W-What?”

“We were colleges. Before I ran this place.” She sighs “What happened is truly tragic and promise that Ms. Collins will serve her time for it.”

“Thank you.” 

Adira got up and leaned on the wall. She tried to look less intimidating. But her height made that difficult. “You two are an interesting pair of heroes. A freelance artist and a currently unemployed scientist”

Varian dislikes the fact that Caine Corp closed so his job was no longer an option. That was a harsh reminder of it. 

“Your point?” Rapunzel asked

“I’m offering you both a job. Well, more of an opportunity.” They both seemed curious enough “Rapunzel, how would you like to run your own art studio? A fancy one that also act as your base of operations.”

Both siblings didn’t need to answer. Both faces lit up thinking of the opportunity of a superhero base. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” She asked 

“Um... totally. And what.. are you funding this or something?” Raps said excitedly 

“Yes. Here’s the deal, we’re giving you all of this, and every once in a while we might need something from you. Technically you’ll be working for the dark knights but it’ll have a lot of freedom.”

“Um... YEA!” Rapunzel says getting up happily

“Wait...” Varian states, getting up “I’m sorry if I’m skeptical but that’s VERY similar to the offer Lady Caine gave me.” 

Adira smirked “Learning from your mistakes. That’s smart.”

“How do we know we can trust you?” He looked to her skeptically.

Adira answered understandingly “You don’t. You’re going to need to take that leap of faith and believe us when we say that The Dark Knights are your friends. And we have your best interests in heart.”

Rapunzel turns to Varian. “This is both of our decisions. I won’t do it if you don’t want to.”

He sighs “I trust your judgement Rapunzel.” He was never the best at reading people. Rapunzel was always better with that. She was the one who truly saw through Lady Caine and he should’ve trusted her. “But I better get my own science lab”

“It’s done then” Adira smiles

~ 

The news coverage of the incident last week was covered on Monty's channel. But by request of Eugene, the Snuggly Duckling crew was showing only positive news reportings of the event. Eugene has been assisting the decorations of the party they were throwing for Rapunzel and Varian. Rapunzel was starting her own business with Varian as her first employee. It was an exciting new adventure they couldn’t wait for. 

“Hey Eugene, can you get the shipment of ice from the truck.” Atilla asked. He had been helping Vlad put up a banner but had just finished.

“Yea sure.” Eugene smiled as he went through the backdoor to help with the boxes.

~

The delivery truck had the logo “Ice Inc” on it and had just parked. Eugene stood there and waited. Two figures came out of the door. From the driver’s side a blonde worker in a hat, and from the passenger what seemed to be a reindeer of sorts. Both in uniforms. The Reindeer’s outfit felt reminiscent of Max’s cop uniform. Made specially for an animal. 

“You’re not any of the regular people I see around here.” The blonde looks to him.

“I don’t work here. I’m just friends with the people who do. I figured I’d help out because we’re setting up for a party.”

“Oh rely? What for?” The man opened up the back of the truck with the reindeer by his side. 

“My girlfriend and her little brother are starting a company. An art studio.”

“Sounds awesome.” The guy smiled “My girlfriend helps her sister run Ice Inc.”

“Dude, that sweet.” Eugene smiles “I’m Eugene, by the way.” He took out his hand.

“Kristoff” he shook his hand back “And this here is Sven.”

“A reindeer huh?” Eugene smirked “I know a horse who’s a cop and that’s weird. But a Reindeer. Wow.”

“He’s been with me my whole life.” Kristoff pets Sven who seemed pleased

“What is it with people and animal sidekicks these days.” Eugene chuckles

The three of them start to carry the heavy boxes in. The two men continue to chat. 

“I’m one of the few I know with one. Not as common in Arendelle I guess.” Kristoff shrugs

“My girlfriend, Rapunzel, has a Chameleon of all things and her little brother Varian has a Raccoon.”

“Wow. That is pretty crazy.”

“Coming from the guy with a Reindeer”

“Touché”

~

The party starts off without much of a problem. Even Fredric and Arianna claim they’ll make an appearance to show support. Though the party was more meant for the young people. 

Varian was giddy as he waited online for Atilla’s new drink. Alchemist Blackberry Smoothie. Somehow this is something he figured he always needed in his life but never got until now. He and Ruddiger waited online

Rapunzel pouted, still annoyed at the fact that her frozen treat was a flavor she was not fond in the slightest over.

“Oh come on, Raps. I’m sure you’d not mind it if you gave it a chance.” Cass chuckled

“But... lemons...”

"Oh just try it" Eugene hands his to her

Raps looks to the drink and examines it. She figured it’d be fair to at least try it. Her friend did make it JUST FOR HER. For Sundrop. So she shrugged and took a sip, quickly unsure what to think. “Huh. Not what I expected. Why don't I hate it?"

"Well, it does have limes in it too. And whatever that secrete ingredient is is probably great." Lance shrugs 

"I LOVE LIMES." She looks at the lemonade, feeling conflicted "So many conflicting feelings."

The group laugh and Varian and Ruddiger get back. Already sipping at their smoothies and enjoying it. “What’d I miss?” 

“Sundrop doesn’t hate the Sundrop Lemonade.” Cass smirked 

“So conflicted...” she managed to get out, still drinking so she can get a better taste for it

“That’s cool. You can totally take my drink. It’s fine.” Eugene chuckles, only slightly bitter

As if planned exactly on time, Vlad runs over and placed a second straw in the lemonade with a wink. Both of them caught on as they started to share.

Rapunzel then decided that she didn’t mind the taste of THIS lemonade. 

“Awww” Lance swoons “So precious”

“I have to agree.” Fredric says from behind him. "Just be careful, Eugene." He teases 

"Dad?" Rapunzel looks behind her to see her parents "Mom?"

"Uncle Fredric. Aunt Arianna" Varian smiled at them.

"We don't have MUCH time. But we had a few things to say." Arianna smiled

Fredric took a beer bottle and a spoon and tapped the bottle as if it were a wine class. Lance, Eugene, and Cass got a quick laugh out of this but Raps held it in. The whole place looked towards the two. The man's ability to capture people's attentions was astounding.

"May I have your attention." He already had it, but no one was complaining at the mayor's appearance "Years ago, me and my wife were bless with a young girl. Her name is Rapunzel, and she's truly remarkable." Rapunzel blushed a bit from all the attention. "A few years later, a close friend of mine, Quirin, was blessed with a young boy. Varian. Allot like our daughter he is remarkable as well. The two have always been close. A dynamic duo if you will. And here today, I am thankful for you all who have been there for these two in rough times and are here to stay as they embark on this new journey."

There suddenly is a call being made that's heard on Cassandra's speaker "ALL UNITS. A supervillain had just been seen at the bank robbery. Need as many officers as possible."

Fredric realized he needed to hurry up "And may the journey of you both lead to excited adventures. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The crowd shouts

As everyone goes back to drinking and eating Fredric gives a wink to Rapunzel as he and his wife exit.

Raps, Varian, Eugene, Cass, Lance, Pascal, Maximus, and Ruddiger huddle up. Rapunzel is the first to speak. "Alright, Eugene, Lance, and Pascal, you're on distraction duty. Cass and Max, make sure the cops are safe. Varian..." She smirks at her little brother "You know what to do."

Varian smirks and nods. 

~

Raps and Varian sneak out the back. Both quickly get their suits on and meet in the alley.

"You ready, partner?" Sundrop smiled to the boy 

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Race ya." She zips off quickly

"Hey unfair!" The Alchemist chuckles as he uses his grappling hook to try to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Meeting of the Disney Princes. Will we get the princesses meeting. I think you know the answer to that. *smirks*
> 
> Stay tuned...

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for some exciting, silly, and goofy fanfic adventures. Unlike "Corona Prison Break", my other Tangled fic, I probably won't have a set schedule for these. Probably because these chapters are longer. 
> 
> Some chapters and plot points will be similar to stuff in the show. Mostly stuff in season 1. But I also plan to have storylines with completely original plots.


End file.
